Finding Home
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: After the wedding in Africa,Rob&Charlie on honeymoon.Eveything is going well&Charlie is convinced things wlll settle down...she's wrong.After a wild night,how will Charlie cope when she has to face up to her biggest fear…the possibility of being pregnant
1. Poem

**Finding Home**

**I wrote this little note to say, **

**How much I love you in every single way.**

**My baby grows more and more inside of me each day, **

**Though I never expected it to turn out this way. **

**You was not planned, little one, **

**But I want you more and more with each day that you grow.**

**I pray for my baby to be as healthy as a baby can be, **

**Because you mean so very much to me. **

**And now I have come to realize that I had been mistaken all along, **

**I will want you my little Baby, and I cannot wait until you are born. **


	2. The Beginning

My undeniable love for him only made this honeymoon that much more special than it would have been in the first place. I loved him more than my own life, and every single day of the honeymoon was spent together.

We did absolutely everything in Africa, enjoying our honeymoon and making the most of it whilst we could. And every day was spent loving each other and enjoying the African sunshine while we could.

We spent three days on safari on our own, which was absolutely amazing. We saw lots animals, like lots of Elephants, and a few Cheetah's in the distance, and even a couple of Deer, which was really cool.

We went swimming every day, and I got a lovely sun tan thanks to the glorious sunshine of Africa. We had trips out to the supermarket, and to the African Market, where it was a bit like India.

And we also went to the African wood-making factory, which actually made me cry. It was silly really, but it was just amazing to see how they worked so hard in small, straw tents, and only for a few penny's each day to live on.

We made lots and lots of love on our honeymoon, and I was thankful to say that Rachael's er…lubricants didn't get used. We didn't need them, and as far as I was concerned that was how it would stay.

We was making the most of our honeymoon, but we still saw the Gang too. But because we were still in the other hotel for our honeymoon, we only met up in the day which was a shame, but I knew that I still preferred the privacy as it was _our_ honeymoon.

We had pancakes for breakfast, which was absolutely yummy at this hotel, and pasta for dinner. The pasta in Africa was absolutely gorgeous, and I didn't see any point of me eating something too fussy, as it was too hot in Africa.

The gang was planning to stay for two weeks here in Africa, but Rob had already promised me that if I didn't want to leave yet, then we didn't have to leave Africa for another few weeks, which made me very happy as I didn't want to leave yet. I was enjoying myself too much, on our honeymoon.

However I knew that Rob and I would have to return back to Los Angeles soon though as Rob had to do all the pres Interviews and stuff concerning _Breaking Dawn_, which was to be released in December of 2010.

I wasn't looking very forward to meeting the press again though as I knew that they weren't very happy with our decision to keep out wedding day pictures private.

I didn't care though; I wasn't going to sell my wedding day pictures to a magazine for a stupid amount of money, when I wanted it to be as private as possible.

Yeah, it wasn't the best place to get married on a beach when you're fiancée was Robert Pattinson, but that was where I wanted my wedding day, and they were not going to change my mind.

I was glad that Rob agreed with me about the privacy of our wedding day though, because as we were both private people, it made it easier to turn down the ridiculous deals that the paparazzi offered us.

And it wasn't as if there would be any more surprises round the corner…right?

***


	3. Enjoying the Honeymoon

I pulled on my white, strapless dress, with small, blue diamantes at the top after I had stepped out of the shower. Rob had brought me this dress to wear for the honeymoon after we had travelled to the African shopping mall.

It was very pretty looking, and went perfectly with my white, toe-through shoes. I gently rubbed my hair with the towel, and pulled it away from my hair; revealing the curly, big hair that was in a mess.

I gently brushed my hair, and left it wavy before I walked back into the bedroom, where Rob was all ready to go out and explore Africa for another day before our party with the gang tonight in our old hotel.

My heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw my Husband lying casually on his side of the bed. He had his hands supporting the back of his head, and his face was a mask of perfect peacefulness. _He_ was absolute perfection.

He had on his white vest, and green shorts, as it was very hot in Africa. He was going to put his blue and white shirt on top of it this morning, but it was just too hot to wear anything more than necessary.

He smiled at me as I entered the bedroom, and lifted his arms up gently, reaching for me. I would never truly get over the pure beauty of Rob's face, or his timeless amount of charm that he had to go with his cheeky, shy personality.

I reached his side, taking his hands in mine, and gently lowering my lips to meet his. He pushed his hand gently through the right side of my hair, and kissed me softly; our lips mouldering together perfectly.

We kissed for a long few minutes, before we finally had to part to gain our breathes again. I smiled at him sheepishly afterwards in response, unable to help myself. I was so happy at this minute that I was sure that nothing would ruin my mood.

''Good morning.'' He whispered quietly, leaning back onto the back, and gazing at me sweetly. I sighed quietly as his hand searched until he found my right cheek, and gently caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes in response, and sighed again. ''It is a very good morning now.'' I replied truthfully.

I heard him chuckle quietly in response, before his lips gently brushed on top of mine again. I kissed him back, but he still let his lips gently brush mine, hardly kissing me at all, and making me sigh in frustration.

He chuckled again, before giving in easily and pressing his lips harder onto mine, and kissing me urgently, letting his emotions flood into this kiss easily. I sighed happily in response, and kissed him back with the same eagerness just as his tongue gently started to graze mine…

He pulled away, and my eyes opened instantly to see him smiling pleased at me. ''Good,'' he replied simply, before getting up from the bed, and pulling me up with him, by our entwined hands.

''Now what would you like to do today?'' He asked me curiously, walking out to the balcony as I sunk myself back onto the bed, laying down and watching him. He sat down on the outside plastic chair, and watched me as he lit up a cigarette.

He held one out to me, tempting me to go out and smoke one…of course I walked out to get a cigarette. He was tempting me far too much as it was. I sat down on the other chair, and smoked my own cigarette; giving more thought on what I would like to do.

I imagined that we had done it all…we had seen everything that we had come here to do. What more was there to do; snorkelling? I don't think so.

''Haven't we done everything already?'' I asked him with a heavy sigh. It was true though, we had been everywhere in Africa. From the safari to shopping, we had done absolutely everything that he could think of.

He hesitated briefly, watching me with amused eyes, and pursing his lips to hide his laughter that I could see was dying to come out of him in response to my monotone, bored voice. I didn't mean to sound so pessimistic, but it would be nice just to spend the day relaxing by the poolside too, for once.

''We could go that go-Karting place around the corner; it looks quite fun.'' He commented, shrugging innocently.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him in response, because go-carting was so now what I wanted to do today when I was feeling this relaxed and chilled out.

''I don't think that that's a very good idea. I just want to relax today, before the party too.'' I admitted because it was true. I smiled cheekily at him as I thought of a clever way to get him to change his mind.

''We could always…stay here in the hotel room. I mean…surely there are…plenty of things that we could do to pass the time.'' I added in the best fuck-me voice that I could come up with. I teasingly pulled away one of my dresses straps.

I pretended to sigh heavily as I looked down and saw the strap fall halfway down my arm, and I smiled playfully at Rob, beneath my eyelashes. ''I mean…it wouldn't take too long for this dress to hit the floor either.''

I added, teasingly pulling the dress up slightly, revealing a little bit more of my leg to him. ''And I would really love-''

But I didn't get time to finish. He had already breathed in a deep gulp of air, and pushed me back against the bed hard, climbing on top as soon as I had fell. I giggled in response, and helped him throw off his vest, before his lips pressed down on mine with rough urgency.

I stretched my arms above me, pushing my body up with me as I yawned. I had to admit to being a bit tired, but I couldn't complain; after all it was my own fault for being tired after the recent er…activities.

Rob climbed off of the bed, and pulled his shorts back on, and I watched him as he did up the button on his fetching green shorts, eagerly take in his glorious body. He was absolutely irresistible.

He chuckled quietly to himself after seeing me staring at him, and sat back down onto the bed, on his knees, and allowing his lips to find mine. He pressed my face against his, securely fitting our faces together as our tongues danced together in a perfect dance.

I moaned in response, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him tighter against my own body. But already, his hands were enlightening around my face and he was pulling away from me again.

I sighed heavily in response, feeling utterly frustrated as all I wanted to do today was lie here, and we didn't have to make love either. I would have been quite happy to just hold each other, but I didn't was the stress of today.

''Why don't we go Karting with the gang? I think it will be really fun, you know.'' He replied, chuckling at my annoyance. I huffed in response, because I imagine that it was a typical Male thing.

To want to go Karting, which really wasn't my style. I would have preferred to stay at the hotel today, lounge about a little bit, and just relax for the day for once, to make a change instead of rushing out. But not Rob, he had to be different.

''It's such a fucking typical Male thing!'' I whined, making him chuckle again as he successfully got out of my hold, and climbed off of the bed. ''I mean why cant we just relax at the hotel for once?''

''Because we can do that in Los Angeles at out house. I want to make the most of this holiday.'' He replied cheerfully, ignoring my frustrated, whining mood. It was funny that even after sex I still felt frustrated…though this was for a different reason.

I huffed in response, before muttering under my breathe. ''Huh, I thought a honeymoon was supposed to just be relaxing and making love-''

''What's that?''

''Nothing honey, just saying how much I'm loving…your er…passion for the outdoors.'' I replied sweetly, grinning at him innocently in response. He turned back around and faced me, raising one eyebrow in response.

''Uh huh,'' he replied simply, telling me that he didn't believe me at all, and walked out of the door, to sit on the plastic chairs on the balcony. I giggled quietly to myself, making sure that he couldn't hear.

I sighed heavily as I got myself up from the bed, grabbing the dress which Rob had roughly thrown to the floor before we had made love, and pulling it on as I walked out into the brilliant African sunshine, and taking the seat next to Rob.

I took the cigarette that Rob had offered me from him, and smoked it quietly, still laughing internally at how he seemed to be sulking with me.

''Sooo,'' I started in an over-the-top, casual voice. I turned and smiled at Rob, who smirked back at me. ''_If _I do decide that I would like to go to the Go-Karting,'' I added. He nodded his head in response.

''Yeah?'' He asked in a casual voice.

''Yeah, then…just don't laugh, okay?'' I begged, cringing internally at the thought of my Husband laughing at my lack of…go-karting skills.

''Why would I laugh for?'' He asked me curiously, sounding shocked that I would think like that. I sighed heavily.

''Because I'm rubbish at go-karting.'' I admitted, making him roll his eyes at me in response. He shook his head and sighed.

''So what? Its guaranteed that I will crash around five hundred times, but I couldn't care less.'' he replied casually, shrugging his shoulders easily.

I laughed in response. ''True.'' I agreed easily, making him gasp in shock. I looked at him, to see him pouting at me miserably.

''Are you saying that I'm a bad driver?'' He asked me hurt. I laughed again, unable to help myself, before I quickly stopped myself.

''No, it's just that…well, it's go karting. There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, and crashing a little bit.'' I replied, because it was true. He grinned at me in response, and kissed me before he got himself up from the outdoor chair.

''Right answer.'' He congratulated me, pulling me up from the chair. I put my own cigarette out in the ashtray, and followed him through the hotel room, and to the front door, where we made sure that it was locked before we walked out to the pathway.

I took his hand, before gasping in horror as I saw the paparazzi waiting outside the hotel gate for us. We had decided to walk to the hotel where they did Go-karting, but it looked as though we were having to get a taxi.

Either that, or we would get hounded by the paparazzi. I sighed heavily in response, and Rob gently kissed my cheek in response as we turned our back on the waiting cameras outside the gates for us.

''Just ignore them, we're still walking there.'' He promised me, making me sigh. I wasn't sure how he expected us to get past them, when they had all come here just to get to Rob, which we both knew was true.

''Rob, I don't think that's a very good idea.'' I complained, because I was right. He shrugged his shoulders casually, not seeming to care much about them being there. It was typically him, unconcerned about important stuff.

''Why not? They are not ruining our honeymoon.'' He replied unconcerned.

''They wont be, but…they're here to see _you_, not me. If we step out of that gate on foot, its likely that we're going to get trampled on. In a car…I feel as though it would have a better outcome…I'll feel safer.'' I admitted, because it was true.

There had to be a good ten or twenty people gathered around the gates of the hotel, all with the cameras in their hand, ready to take pictures and ask ridiculously untrue questions as we tried to get on with things.

''Charlie,'' Rob started, with another sigh in response. I knew why; I was being silly, of course. ''They're just doing their job, and they _will not_ get close to us.'' He promised, as if that was a fact.

But it wasn't; he couldn't do anything about how close the paparazzi were going to be. And they were bound to get in our faces.

''But you know that they will just storm over to us and-''

''-Well they wont, because I wont be letting them near you!'' He promised me, his voice determined. I nodded my head, not sure that I should say anything else, because he sounded quite pissed off.

I stayed silent right until we walked over to the main reception, when Rob's voice finally sounded a lot calmer the next time that he spoke. ''Are you alright?'' He asked me in a soft, tender voice, which was quieter than usual.

''_Are you alright_?'' I repeated his question back to him, because I was sure that he was furious with me. Either that or the paparazzi.

''I'm fine, but the press piss me off. We're on our honeymoon, trying to keep things as private as possible, and they just ruin everything-''

''-Well it doesn't matter, we'll just ignored them, it will be fine.'' I repeated, trying to stay positive. I hated it when Rob lost his patience, which he was doing right now. He sounded so angry, but losing his temper was sure as hell not going to help us.

''You're right, I'm sure.'' He agreed, trying to sound as happy as I did. As soon as we had got our breakfast and was sat at a table, his hands gently pressed to the sides of my face, and he leaned his face down until his lips met mine.

He kissed me softly, his tongue gently grazing my lips and taking in the taste of them, as he gently sucked on my lower lip, before he pulled away again. He kept his hands on the sides of my face though as he gazed at me sweetly.

''I'm sorry if I seem really angry…its just…I don't want you to have to face this with the paparazzi just because of me. Its not fair, and it should be that I have to face this on my own.'' He explained to me.

I rolled my eyes in response, because if Rob had to face this, then so did I. ''Rob, I'm your wife now. And if you have to face the press than so do I. And don't complain; because that's the way it is.'' I added quickly as he opened his mouth to complain.

He smiled in response, forcing a nod in reply.

***


	4. Party

**We walked up to the hotel gate, hand in hand, with out sunglasses already in place over our eyes. Rob turned to throw a nervous smile at me as we strolled slowly up the pathway. I smiled back at him, trying to keep my confidence up. **

''**You don't have to do this, you know. All you have to do is tell me that you've changed your mind and that you want to get a taxi, and we can drive there.'' Rob suggested, trying desperately to change my mind. It wasn't going to work. **

''**No way…walking is easier, and we are **_**not**_** letting them ruin our honeymoon.'' He was about to complain, so I quickly added; ''If we cant walk to where we want to, they are ruining our honeymoon. At least this way, we're doing things that we want to do without letting them bother us.'' I added, because it was true.**

**He frowned at the gates, telling me that he was still upset about something or other. I rolled my eyes in response. ''What now?'' I asked him curiously. **

**He shrugged. ''Nothing, just that…well you're right when you put it like that.'' He forced himself to admit. **

**I smiled in response, delighted with myself. ''See.'' I told him smugly. He grinned with me easily in response, before he hunched his shoulders up and took a deep breathe as we reached the hotel gates. **

**I kept my head down, like how I was used to, and we walked through the hotel gates. All I could hear was shouting, but I pretty much got the jest of what they were asking and talking about. All I saw despite keeping my head down was flashing lights. **

**I could hear our names being shouted but there was no way that I was going to be looking up. I kept my gaze on the stone pavement seeing nothing but feet in front of me as we continued to walk on. **

''**Excuse me.'' I heard Rob's furious voice demand, and this was enough to make me put my head up…and instantly wish that I didn't. All I could see in front of me was flashing cameras, and lots of lots of feet. **

**They were all gathered around us, but my eyes were fixated on Rob's face. I could tell that he was fighting his temper and that he was absolutely furious with them. I could see why though; the paparazzi were in our way, and they were refusing to move.**

**We walked down the road, with lots of cameras still following us, taking pictures and demanding questions at us. Rob pushed one of them out of the way as we tried to carry on, but he had said excuse me again, which they had decided to ignore.**

**And, like how I knew was going to happen; Rob lost it finally, and it was about time. They had followed us down the road for a good few minutes. **

''**Right, I think you've taken enough pictures, don't you? Cant you see that we're trying to walk somewhere?'' Rob demanded, refusing to stop as he spoke. The paparazzi were very taken back by Rob's temper and I was struggling to keep the smug smile of my face. **

**Because they had asked for it, and they were constantly getting right into our face. They had absolutely no reason to be shocked. They were rude, and they could have at least asked Rob permission to get into his face and take his picture…which they hadn't. **

**Seeing that Rob was passed off though, only made them more determined to get into my face too. I ignored them the best that I could, because there really was no point losing your patience with them, but Rob didn't stay the same. **

**There was just one of them now, but he kept getting right into my face, when everyone else had got the point and walked off. And he was still going on, taking pictures, asking questions after we almost at the Go-Karting centre. **

''**You've taken enough pictures of her now, so fucking leave!'' Rob demanded, pushing him away furiously as there was only one of them. It was fair to say that he wasn't expecting that, and as he almost stumbled over, I snickered in response, unable to help myself. **

**Paparazzi were so pathetic. ''He's not worth it, Rob. He'll get bored of it when he realises that we've got nothing to say to him.'' I added quickly, after Rob was going to go up to him, and make it worse. **

**I pulled him to my side, and the anger instantly faded from his face, his color returning to normal. He took one look at the Go-Karting centre and back to him. ''Go now…I wont be happy if I find you still here when we get out.'' Rob warned him. **

**The Guy was still trying to act cool about this, but he had no chance. He hadn't even got the chance to take a picture so he wouldn't have been able to say anything about Rob pushing him. It had been just us three. **

**We strolled into the centre, and I automatically asked if Rob was okay. I didn't like it when he lost his temper, but he had good reason to, today. The paparazzi were just asking for it, and I felt absolutely livid with them too. **

''**I'm fine, but there was no way that I was going to let them get in your face, like that.'' Rob explained, making me smile. I smiled in response, kissing him on his cheek. **

''**Well just as long as you're okay now.'' I replied, softly rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand gently. **

**We stopped just outside the entrance, and he turned me round to face him, a smile on his face. ''I'm not letting them get in your face again. They can do it to me all they like, but not you.'' He warned me, before his lips gently captured mine.**

**I gasped a little in surprise, before I was kissing him back furiously. My hand wrapped around his neck, and his hands were pressing my body to mine. We so had to stop now, before we got too caught up in this kiss. **

**He deepened the kiss perfectly after taking in the taste of my lips, and I stumbled back into the wall, his hand there, pressing me deeper into his own body. I threw my hands into his hair, pressing his face even closer to mine as we got caught up in this kiss…**

''**Uh hum….don't you think that kind of thing should be saved for the bedroom?'' I gasped in surprise as Rachael cleared her throat loudly and demanded. We pulled away from each other and turned to look at her. **

**She had her hands on her hips, watching us, with one eyebrow raised curiously. I rolled my eyes in response, still very much breathless from how deep our kiss was. ''Says you,'' I replied breathless, using the use of her pregnancy as an excuse of an example that somebody else was worse than us. **

**She snickered in response, rolling her eyes at me too. ''Don't use my poor Baby as an excuse. You two just cant keep your hands off of each other.'' Rachael commented, running a hand down her belly, and nodding her head at us in response. **

**I smiled, before looking to Rob to see running his hand through the top of his messy hair; telling me that he was just as embarrassed as I was, right now. I laughed quietly in response, before realizing that Rachael wouldn't be allowed to go Go-Karting because of her pregnancy. **

''**Are you really just waiting here when we all go Go-Karting?'' I asked her in shock. She shook her head though. **

''**No, I'm going shopping, whilst they're here.'' She explained to me, smiling in response. ''It gives me an excuse to go shopping for the baby.'' She added, her grinning widening in response. I laughed in response, unable to help myself. **

''**Well have fun.'' I commented.**

''**Oh I will, darling.'' Rachael agreed, laughing. She said her goodbyes to the gang as they walked into the centre and walked out to the taxi waiting, as we went to go and get our head gear for what we needed for our Go-Karting. **

**I changed into some jeans underneath my dress so that it would be easier for when we did the Go-Karting. I sat in a red Go-kart next to Rob, in front of the gang, admittedly excited about doing this now. **

''**I'm going to absolutely thrash you Charlie.'' Kellan commented from behind me, sounding very smug. I huffed in response. **

''**Hit me Kellan, and I'll be hitting you back.'' I replied, making him laugh in response. I had to admit that I was kinda scared now though because I didn't want Kellan's big weight crashing into the back of me. **

''**And if you hit Charlie, I'll be getting you back twice as hard.'' Rob commented, while Kellan snickered at him in response. **

''**Threaten me all you want Rob, but I'm more scared of Charlie. You're an absolute wimp compared to her-''**

''**Kellan!'' Me and Tasha complained at the same time, before giggling in response. We started then, and Rob kept his promise after Kellan bashed into me several times, and I had to admit that my back hurt slightly because of it. **

**We went back to the hotel after a few rounds of Go-Karting, to go and get changed for tonight's party. Me and Rob went back to our hotel and had a shower, and I searched through my wardrobe as I searched for something to wear. **

**I put on a strapless, red dress with pretty white flowers on it. I matched my high heels with my dress, and made sure that my hair was okay. I had straightened it anyway, and messed it up a little bit, so it looked pretty. **

**Rob walked out of the bathroom, beautifully naked, and with just a towel around the bottom half of his body. I grinned as I watched him find a clean shirt to wear from the mirror, taking in the fitness that was his body. He was pure delightful to look at, and I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. **

**He put on a grey shirt that matched on his smoldering grey eyes, and put a black tie on to go with the trousers that he put on. He looked very good tonight, amazing even. His hair was spiked up here, there and everywhere but he looked absolutely amazing. **

**We walked down hand in hand to the restaurant that we were meeting the Girls at, but as soon as we had eaten the dinner, the party was already started. We were mixing drinks, and drinking a lot, and it didn't take me too long to get drunk…**

**I watched Rob stumbled around Tasha's hotel room, wanting nothing more than to go back to the hotel, and have him right now. He had taken his tie off, and had undone a few of his shirt buttons, so that he looked absolutely amazing.**

**He was almost as drunk as I was, and as I walked over to him and sat on his lap, he smiled in response; laughing in his drunk-ness. I cut his laughter off quickly by pressing my lips down to his urgently. **

**He moaned in response, and wrapped a hand through the back of my hair, pressing my face more securely to his. I instantly deepened the kiss, wanting to desperately get closer to him, but knowing that we couldn't here…**

''**Uh Charlie…if you two cant control yourselves on my bed, why don't you ho back to your hotel?'' Tasha asked me, sounding a little upset that it was on her bed. I huffed in response, and instantly climbed off of his knee, and pulled him to the door with me. **

''**Fair enough,'' I agreed as it was almost the end of the night already. I pulled him out of the door after hearing a sigh from Tasha in response, and he was only too keen to follow me out of the door. **

**And as soon as we were in our hotel, with the door shut behind us, I was on him. My lips were on his, urgent and begging him on, as my hands desperately clawed at his shirt at an attempt to get close to him. **

**He helped me with his clothes, throwing them to the floor as careless as how he always was with my clothes, and we fell lightly onto the bed. He helped me out of my dress too, and threw that on the floor too. **

**He pulled himself just outside my entrance, before cursing loudly under his breathe. **

''**What's wrong?'' I gasped out a deep breathe, watching him attempt to climb himself from me even though I wouldn't let him. **

''**Condoms.'' He explained to me as he tried to release himself from me again. I wouldn't let him though; I wasn't going to let him go when it was just a simple thing like condoms. I could just take the pill instead. **

''**Forget it, I'll just take the pill.''**

''**But-''**

''**-But nothing, please…I just need you Rob!'' I explained, because it was true. The frustration in my voice was beyond obvious. **

**He groaned in response, before giving in, and letting his mouth come back down on mine. **

*******


	5. Pregnancy Test

**When we went back to our Los Angeles home the next day, there was of course the paparazzi waiting for us at the airport. Alice came round thirty minutes after we had stepped in the door though, to make sure that we were okay, and ask what the honeymoon was like. **

**Alice couldn't have gone to Africa with us though as she was in England with her family. She so badly had wanted to come though, bless her, and I knew that she was sad that she had missed our wedding. **

**Everything went back to normal soon after we had arrived home, even though people were starting to offer me money and such for interviews. But I refused to do anything, because I wanted it to be kept private.**

**I knew how the paparazzi worked and I knew that they were definitely not very interested in me; they just wanted to hear the gossip about being married to Robert Pattinson, which I was definitely not willing to give. **

**I invited the Girls over whilst Jackson, Kellan and Rob had to go and give a few **_**Breaking Dawn **_**Interviews in Los Angeles. We were talking about Rachael's pregnancy over a bottle of Shloer wine. **

**(Rachael was constantly drinking Shloer now, as it was called the 'Adult drink', and was the closest thing to alcohol that Rachael could get hold of. But she wasn't complaining about it, and she certainly was doing a good job at sticking to her cold turkey diet with her stopping smoking and alcohol straight away. **

''**And there is always the bonus side of being pregnant,'' Rachael grinned as she tenderly rubbed her super-size belly bump now; at five months, Rachael was getting a very big and very obvious baby bump. **

''**Which is?'' I asked her curiously. She continued to grin as she remained gazing at her pregnant belly. **

''**Because I don't have a period.'' She admitted, laughing. It was true though, in some ways. She was free of that for another few months. **

''**True, that's something that we could do without more often.'' Tasha agreed, laughing in response. She was right though, having girls problems didn't exactly make me feel like the happiest person in the world. **

''**Well I've been lucky actually. I think I missed my period for this month.'' I admitted, because it was true. Even now, my monthlies could be missed sometimes, but the only thing was that it was worst the next month. **

**And that was bad for Rob. When I missed my monthly, and I had it bad the next month, I definitely wasn't very much fun to be around. I was a complete and utter fucking wreck actually. And I just didn't like doing anything that involved getting up from bed. **

''**What?'' I asked the Girls confused after they were exchanging funny looks from each other and to me. I looked down to see if I had split anything down me, but no…I was fine. So…why the weird looks?**

''**What is it?'' I asked again, confused. They were giving me the funniest looks and as if I should know why they were looking at me like that for. **

''**Charlie…when did you last have your period?'' Rachael asked me anxiously. I gave that some thought, because I wasn't sure myself. It had been such a long time since I had had my monthly really. **

''**Urm…just before the wedding.'' I replied, because I knew that it had been roughly about a month and a half since I had last had my monthlies. Rachael nodded, counting the days on her hands. **

''**I'm not being funny Charlie, but I don't think that's right.'' Rachael warned me, in her **_**serious**_** voice. **

''**Well….I don't know.'' Tasha commented, sounding just as confused, as she pursed her lips together and shrugged. ''Do you miss your period a lot?'' Tasha asked me curiously. I nodded, because it was true. **

''**Yeah…like I sometimes miss it on different months, just like randomly.'' I laughed then, unable to help myself. ''I mean come on Girlies, it's not as though I can be pregnant, I mean I-OH SHIT!'' I gasped as the activities of the honeymoon came back to me…shit. Oh my freaking god…I was panicking. **

**The Girls were watching me confused, knowing that something was up. I swallowed hard, and tried to act normal after the Girls asked me what was up, worried about the way that I looked right now. **

''**Urm…girls…I have to pop out for a minute…I just remembered…that-that I forgot…something.'' I warned them, and they nodded, getting up from the sofa. **

''**Is it that important?'' Tasha asked me confused. I nodded, not meeting their eyes and agreed to call them later as they were worried about me. **

**I rushed to the local shop round the corner as soon as they were out of the house, because I knew that the paparazzi wouldn't be round the small chemist shop. **

**I stuffed the two pregnancy test's into my bag, my heart racing erratically in my chest and practically ran home to do this test. I knew that Rob wouldn't be home for a good few hours yet, which gave me time to do this pregnancy test. **

**I raced into the bathroom, and ripped open the packet of the first pregnancy test, and did what it said. I hoped to fucking god that this was negative. There was no way that I could be pregnant at fucking twenty! **

**I was still in shock, and I walked slowly back to our bedroom, after completing the second test too, and placed the two pregnancy test's back onto the dressing table carefully with shaking fingers. I would just have to wait three, small minutes to get the dreaded verdict, however I knew that it would be the longest, three minutes of my life. **

**What if I really was pregnant? How would Rob even react about this? I wasn't too sure about that question, and I didn't like it. I had a very bad feeling about this, and I still felt like I was going to throw up. **

**This had been my fault, but then it still took two to tango. We had still been on our honeymoon at the time, and I knew that it had been the very last night before we went back home to Los Angeles. We had had a party with the Guys, and we had both gotten very drunk. **

**We were all getting drunk actually, but we were probably the most drunk by far. We had decided to go back to our hotel room early, and make the most of the honeymoon, which had been a very bad idea.**

**We had planned to go straight to sleep, but things hadn't happened that way. We ended up making love as soon as we were in the room, and we had been far too drunk to really know what we were doing.**

**Still, that wasn't an excuse, and neither was the fact that we hadn't used a condom, but that was what just happened. I forgot to take the pill in the morning as we all but rushed to the airport to get onto our plane. **

**And now I was to have to worry that these small, pregnancy tests would bring me. It was fair to say that I was absolutely petrified. I had been so stupid to not take precautions on our honeymoon. We had only been married for a matter of a few weeks! **

**And what I was going to do if I was pregnant? I hated kids…well, I didn't hate them, but I had decided long ago that I dint want them until I was at least thirty. In fact, Rob had heard me several times saying that I really didn't want kids.**

**I was still only twenty, and Rob was still only twenty four. I felt far too young to have Children yet, and it was probably fair to say that we both still acted like a pair of teenagers. Which was funny, but…it wasn't suitable for a Child to be brought into it. **

**And I knew for a definite fact that Rob absolutely hated Children, without the need to ask him. Because everybody knew that Rob hated Children; there was just no doubt about that. He was even caught quoting it in an interview. **

**I knew that if I was pregnant, then he wouldn't be pleased. He was still too young, like me. And as soon as I started to panic about the reaction I would soon be getting from Rob himself, I instantly started to shake, and find breathing harder again. **

**I eyed the pregnancy tests lying on the table, blank for the time being. I felt as though they were there to haunt me, make me look at the tests, and register what the outcome will be. I so badly didn't want this to be happening, but it was, even still. **

**I turned the pregnancy over furiously so that I wouldn't be able to see the result, and I tried to calm myself down; taking deep breathes, and reminding myself that Rob was my husband, and would probably support me, no matter what…probably. **

**The bedroom door opening caught my reaction automatically, and I blinked back the surreal tears twice, before staring hard into the mirror, and watching Rob walk into our bedroom. I forced an awkward smile at him, though I guessed that it didn't look right upon my anxious face. **

**I quickly looked back to the dressing table again, hiding my tears from him, out of pure embarrassment. I was actually fucking crying over something so stupid! This was my fucking fault!**

**I heard his quiet footsteps as he walked over to me, without saying a word. I was used to this though; he was a lot more confident with his physical contact, rather than the simple, conversational contact. **

**I felt him reach me, and my eyes instantly fluttered closed as soon as his bare chest came in contact with my back. The feeling of his delightfully warm, toned chest against my own body was delightful. **

**He must have taken his white, linen shirt off before he had reached me, and I had to admit that this was heavily distracting me from what we should be talking about right now. **

**His lips gently kissed the back of my neck, causing my head to throw back a little bit, giving him better access to the front of my neck too. He was such a wonderful kisser that he always left me gasping for more. **

**And this was why I was here in the first place; his illusive charm, and seductive accent…I shouldn't be doing this now. And with that thought in mind, I tried to tell him the very best that I could. **

''**Rob, I…I'm-''**

''**-Shh,'' he interrupted me in that glorious, rough accent of his. His hand crept up to my chin slowly, and tipped it backwards a little more, so that he had more access to my skin with his eager lips. **

**I instantly feel hard and deeper into his soft embrace, and I chewed on my lower-lip with eagerness. But I just had to tell him now…I had to do this before I totally lost all of my self control. **

''**Rob, I need…to tell you something.'' I gasped out quickly, and before he could stop me. His lips were slowly reaching my own, and I had to warn him, before this got out of hand, like I knew it would…**

''**Hmm?'' He whispered softly against the back of my throat, making me shiver in delight. God, he was so good at having that effect on me. **

''**Urm…I think…I think that I might be pregnant.'' I gasped out, before I could actually stop myself. **

**His lips instantly stopped moving on the side of my neck, and he froze in shock automatically. I waited for the news to sink in properly, but I wasn't expecting what happened next. With a loud thump, he fainted onto the floor, behind me. I gasped in shock, and turned to look at him; lying limply on the floor in response to the shock of it all. **

**I sighed heavily in response. ''That's just great.'' I muttered sarcastically. I got up from the dressing table chair and sat myself down next to him. I picked his body up as carefully as I possibly could by his shoulders, noticing how heavy Rob actually was. **

**I sat him up properly, and shook him gently by the shoulders. His head fell forward, and he groaned, but he refused to wake up. I sighed heavily in response, and tried to shake him a little bit more. **

''**Rob, come on, wake up!'' I begged, shaking him more gently again. This really was a great reaction to have when you tell your Husband that you could be pregnant! It didn't exactly help my panic. **

**Finally, his eyes fluttered open, and it was a whole second before his eyes found mine. They widened in shock as soon as he looked back to me. **

''**You're pregnant.'' He remembered in shock. I shook my head, even though I had a pretty good feeling that I was. I was over three weeks late on my period, and three weeks ago we were still on the last day of our honeymoon, having sex…without any protection. **

''**I'm not sure…I haven't looked at the tests yet.'' I admitted, because it was true. I still doubted whether I was pregnant or not. He nodded, still in shock, and looked back to the dressing table, where the pregnancy tests lay flat. **

''**Can we…look?'' He asked me hesitantly. He sounded as though he didn't want to know, and to be honest; neither did I. I didn't want to be pregnant, I didn't want a baby. I opened my mouth to say something, closed it, opened my mouth again, closed it again, before I finally forced myself to say what I had to say. **

''**I suppose we better.'' I agreed. **

**He held my hand in his, and helped me up from the floor, before we walked towards the table. He took a seat on the chair, and sat me down on his lap. We picked the pregnancy tests over together, and turned them over to look at them at the same time…**

**I was left speechless, dropping both tests to the floor in shock as soon as I had heard Rob's own gasp of shock. **

**First pregnancy test: Pregnant. **

Second pregnancy test: **Pregnant. **

I was pregnant. I was actually fucking pregnant! There was nothing left; that was it. Life over, as far as I was concerned. The word was spelled out for me, loud and clear, PREGNANT. Fuck, how could I have been so stupid!

Rob's hand fell out of my as he took in this shock, and I gulped down a big lump that had gotten stuck in my throat, making it hard to breathe. I climbed off of him, and sat myself down onto the bed, trying my hardest to remember how to breathe in and out…

…but I failed miserably. A sob rose in my throat, and it wasn't long for the tears to start spilled over my eyes, and for me to start crying my eyes out. It was ridiculous of course; I didn't even know why I was crying for, how stupid!

Rob was still sat in the chair though, instead of walking over to me and hugging me like how he normally would. He was in as much shock as I was, maybe even more-so and we were both not handling this very well.

His eyes stayed on the floor where the pregnancy tests still laid from where I had dropped them, his eyes were still as wide as they had been a moment ago, and I realized that I definitely wasn't the only one freaking out here.

I jumped at the sound of my phone buzzing in response to someone ringing my mobile. I reached for the phone, and slowly put it to my ear, forcing myself to answer the phone after what had just happened.

''Hello?'' I asked in a very soft, quiet voice, trying t hold back the sobs and tears threatening to spill over once again as I talked. There was a very short silence on the mobile, before Rachael's voice replied.

''Charlie, are you alright?'' Rachael asked me in an anxious voice. I struggled to take just this simple question in, because I was still too badly in shock to really take anything in properly, anymore.

''Urm……yeah…I'm…fine.'' I whispered back slowly, the only way that I was finding it easier to get my words out.

''Well I'm coming round the house now, so I'll see you soon, okay?'' She asked me, still sounding worried about me.

''No honestly, I'm fine-''

''-I'll be there in twenty minutes, tops.'' She interrupted me, before hanging up on me, and leaving me to face the aftermath of this shock…

***

**I'm sorry for leaving it as a cliff-hanger…okay, so maybe I'm not lol! Reviews feed my obsession with writing so tell me what you think of how it was. And do you think Charlie will keep the baby? **


	6. Fainting

As soon as I heard Rachael knocking at the door, I left the silently awkward bedroom, and went downstairs to go and see her. I didn't have much to say still, because I was in too much shock at the minute.

I opened the front door, knowing that I still looked shocked, which was because I was. I didn't actually expect to be pregnant. Rachael grinned at me as I opened the door, but I couldn't quite fake a smile back yet.

''Are you alright Charlie? You look really pale, and shocked.'' Rachael commented worriedly. I managed a stiff nod, once and closed my mouth, not even knowing that it was still parted in shock.

I heard Rob quietly walk down the stairs but I was too scared to look at him, and catch the expression on his face. We were both still in shock, and by the sounds of it, he was trying to be quiet and sneak downstairs anyway.

''God Rob…you look like you've seen a ghost!'' Rachael commented, laughing in response, and rubbing her pregnant belly tenderly. I instantly dropped my gaze, unable to keep looking at that bump.

''Huh,'' I heard Rob comment back simply, sounding as though he didn't know what else to say. Rachael gave him a funny look, before shrugging it off and looked back to me, instantly worried again.

''Are you sure that you're alright hon?'' She asked me worriedly. I nodded, still not sure that I could speak. I was still in far too much shock to do anything right now. I felt like I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe properly….

''I think you should sit down, you look as though you're going to faint.'' She spelled it out for me, trying to get through the front door. My mind ticked, and realized that this wasn't a good idea. I had things to talk about with Rob. Alone.

''Nuh,'' I just about managed to get out, pushing her away from me, and trying to get her back through the front door. She wouldn't let me though of course, and I growled under my breathe in frustration.

''Charlie, you look really ill. Let me help you!'' She begged me, but I couldn't. there was absolutely nothing that she could do now. I shook my head in response, trying to get my head around this whole thing.

''Charlie-''

''-Let me.'' I gasped in shock as I heard Rob's voice from behind me. I looked round in shock as my legs gave way from underneath me. His face was hidden from emotion, his eyes were looking over me as he helped me up from Rachael.

''Is she okay?'' Rachael asked him worriedly as I looked back to see her looking as though she was close to tears.

I eyed her confused for a moment. ''I'm fine-'' I went to say just as my legs went flying from underneath me again, and blackness took over…


	7. Making A Choice

I woke up in the living room, with me on the sofa, and a cream blanket around my body. I blinked twice to try and get used to the light of the living room, and turned my head slightly to see Rob and Rachael jump up from their chairs as soon as I had turned my head.

''Are you alright?''

''Charlie, love?''

They asked me worriedly as I picked my body up from the sofa, instantly feeling a woozy sensation hit me. My body stumbled backwards straight away, and Rob's hands were already there, behind my back, easing my fall as I fell back into the sofa.

I groaned groggily though I knew that that was probably just because I had just woken up from fainting.

''Charlie, is it the baby?'' I gasped and my eyes-instantly wide-found Rachael's eyes. Her hand was already over my stomach, as if she was going to find a bloody heartbeat! But how the hell did she know anyway?

I turned my head and glared at Rob, who instantly flinched away from the look. Rachael sighed heavily in response.

''Give him a break…he had to tell me. He was so worried after you fainted like that!'' She stuck up for him.

I huffed in response, angry now. ''About me or the baby?'' I asked childishly. Still, that didn't stop my temper, knowing that I was being childish.

''About you! Though obviously you'll have to take it easy now, for the Baby's sake-''

''-And what if I don't want to keep the baby? Have you thought of that?'' I demanded at her, not knowing if I was truly bluffing or not at the minute. Rob's mouth fell open automatically, and Rachael stared at me as if I had completely lost it.

I shook my head once in response, turning my head away and pouting at the wall like a stroppy two year old; too angry to speak to them at the minute. The thing was this was _my_ body, not theirs. It would be me having to have this baby, not them!

And yet it seemed that they had already made their minds up about this while I was out for the count, which made me feel furious. The only reaction I had gotten from Rob in the first place was fainting and sulking.

And now it seemed that because he had changed his mind about this, they wanted me to follow through. I didn't think so.

''I'm going to go. You and Rob have _things _to talk about.'' Rachael commented, heading towards the door.

''Oh you bet we do.'' I agreed furiously, throwing a glare at Rob. He winched in response, but I ignored that and turned to look at Rachael in the doorway. ''And don't tell the Girls please.'' I asked her.

She rolled her eyes in response. ''As if I would; that's your job to do.'' She added before quickly running out of the room.

''COWARD!'' I screamed as I heard the front door being shut. I felt absolutely furious with her, right now. I pulled my head into my hands and sighed heavily refusing to look up at Rob. I still felt pretty pissed with him too.

''Charlie,'' Rob's soft voice asked besides me, and I looked up in time to see him sit besides me on the sofa. I watched him carefully as his hand reached for me. I felt the confusion enter my features when Rob gently placed his right hand tenderly on my non-existent belly.

I was too fucking livid with him too pull his hand off of my belly because I knew that I would end up clawing it off. So I stayed still, watching his hand as he gently rubbed my belly, which would be big if they had anything to do about it.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and he pulled his hand back as I picked my head up to look at him. My temper must have been showing through my features, because he flinched away from the look that I was giving him.

''Charlie…what would _you_ like to do? I know that you think I've made my mind up already, but I haven't. I'm still in shock, and its your body, not mine.'' The kindness in my voice made me feel guilty instantly.

''I'm sorry for being a spoilt brat.'' I apologized, feeling as though I very much needed to. He took my hand in his after I had reached for him.

''You weren't acting like a spoilt brat…it's your body and you have every right to be upset about this. You thought that we had already made a decision without you. Of course we hadn't, like I said before; its your body.''

''Yeah, but its your baby.''

''No,'' he disagreed, shaking his head in response, before nodding to my flat belly, where the baby would be. ''It's _our_ Baby.'' He confirmed.

I looked to the floor, trying to hide away the smile that I knew had spread across my face…but Rob caught it. ''You like the sound of that?'' He asked me playfully, stroking the side of my blushing cheek.

I did like it, I liked it very much. Too much. I was smiling due to how he had confirmed that it would be _our_ baby…but still, it wasn't a good enough reason to keep a baby. You had to be sure, so sure, and I just wasn't.

I was just twenty, and I couldn't have a baby! It was crazy, and I knew that I was definitely not up to being a Mum. I just didn't want to admit that I liked the sound of me…pregnant with Rob's baby. It wasn't a good enough reason.

''It would be _our _baby…growing in there.'' As he spoke, his hand was instantly back on my belly. ''But…I don't want to pressurize you; I want it to be your decision.'' Rob commented sweetly, pressing a quick kiss to the side of my forehead before he got up from the sofa, leaving me to think things over on my own.

I was grateful for that. I needed time on my own to work things out on my own without any pressure. I tried to list the bad things to deciding to have this baby and the good things, important things to consider.

It would make me happy, there was no doubt about that. To be pregnant with Rob's baby would make me so happy, but that wasn't an excuse to keep a Baby. A Baby needed proper care and love.

Love was something we could probably give, but it wasn't just that. It was…everything. A Baby needed lots and lots of money for things like cots, beds, clothes, toys, food, everything that a baby needs.

And it was only about an hour ago that I was telling myself how much I hated kids. It wasn't true of course, but still…that wasn't the point. I couldn't have a baby, I just…I couldn't. I was struggling to find reasons for not having a Baby now, because the truth was; the more I hungered for that little Girl or little Boy in my arms…with no interruptions from me, and an absolute image of Rob…my body instantly desired the Baby. I clung onto giving in and having this Baby, because it would be mine…mine and Rob's baby.

''I brought you a glass of water…I thought you could use one after you fainted.'' Rob explained, making me jump as he walked back into the living room.

''Lets just do it!'' I said before I knew what I was saying.

''What?'' Rob asked in shock, looking a me confused.

I took a deep breathe and forced myself to say what I had to say. I wanted this, I knew I did. I could feel it in every fibre in my body as I pressed my hand down to my belly…where my baby would be growing.

''I don't want to have a Baby, but everything is telling me that I do…I want to love this Baby, even though I know that I should probably not keep this Baby and that I would probably be a terrible Mum,'' I carried on before Rob could argue with that. ''But I want to love our Baby, I want to keep it.''

He grinned at me, pleased with my decision. He walked up to me and kissed me softly on the lips. ''This Baby is going to be absolutely loved, you know that.'' He promised me, kissing me again. ''I will absolutely love our Baby…he or she will be absolutely perfect.'' He added in his delight, before his lips captured mine again.

***


	8. Sickness

We decided to the Girls today, to get it out of the way. I wanted them to know because they were my Girlies. I would always want them to know first, if I could help it. They meant a hell of a lot to me.

We walked into Tasha's house, hand in hand, as we still had a spare key to see Jackson strolling through the hallway, on his own, and he threw a grin at us. He seemed so much more happier now that Rachael was pregnant.

''Hi guys…you're looking very happy.'' He commented smartly, still grinning at us. I nodded, because the truth was that I was feeling very happy too.

''That's because we are.'' I replied honestly, following Jackson into the living room where everybody besides Tasha and Kellan were. Oh yeah, and we knew all too well what they were doing alright.

We got talking about Rachael's pregnancy for a while when Tasha and Kellan finally came back from upstairs. I flashed them a smile, and watched as Rob went outside with Kellan to have a cigarette.

''Hey, I want one too-''

''-No chance, you're looking at my Baby clothes with me, remember?'' Rachael reminded me, pulling me to the stairs in the hallway, and giving me that big eyed look to warn me off cigarettes. I rolled my eyes in response, guessing that she had guessed that I was keeping the baby.

I pouted miserably in response, making her laugh. Surely, one cigarette wouldn't make any difference, right?

She dragged me upstairs with her, and as soon as her bedroom door was shut, she started speaking. ''There's no way that I'm letting you smoke whilst your pregnant, whether you decided to keep it or not!''

I rolled my eyes in response, unable to stop myself. ''Well, we did come to a decision.'' I admitted, shrugging easily as I sat down on Rachael's bed and stole a glance around her room. Wow, it was tidy for once.

''Wh…what…the…AND?'' I looked back to see Rachael spluttering for words, before forcing an _and_ for me to continue on and tell her what that decision was. I smiled-a little sheepishly-and forced myself to tell her.

''Well we decided to keep the Baby.'' I admitted, shrugging easily again. She gasped in shock, watching me closely. Once what I had said rang through her, she sat down on the bed, next to me, and confused me, by taking my hands in hers.

''Is that what _you _want?'' She asked me, confusing me even more. I nodded my head in response, because of course that was what I wanted. It was a part of me now, and my whole being longed for this Baby.

''Of course,'' I told her truthfully. ''I mean, its still a shock, but of course it will be a shock. But…I want this Baby.'' I promised her, because it was the truth. I had never felt so sure of anything more.

''Well, of course that's all very well, Charlie.'' She agreed, although I knew there was a _but_ coming along. ''But…are you sure that you're ready for the things that a Baby entails?'' She asked me, making me lose my patience.

It wasn't her fault, but I felt as though she was being a little cheeky after she had got pregnant by mistake, herself.

''Are you sure that you are?'' I asked back furiously. She looked shocked at how angry I had sounded with her, which made me feel guilty automatically. I turned my head away and frowned at the floor.

''Sorry, that was out of order.'' I apologized, without looking back up at her. I felt really guilty as it was.

''That's okay darling, it's the hormones kicking in, I know.'' She promised me, even though I was just less than a week pregnant. I rolled my eyes in response to that but she didn't see.

''I am sure of this though. I know that its going to be a lot to take in, but you've made that choice too. You wont exactly be able to go out clubbing every night, and have fun anymore…I can handle that.'' I admitted with an easy shrug.

''Oh don't worry Darling, I'll just get Tasha to look after the Baby.'' she replied laughing, before rubbing her baby bump affectionately.

I rolled my eyes in response, and tried to get her to be serious. ''Seriously though Rachael…a Baby is a _big_ thing. I know that you probably think I'm too young to cope, but…I cant get rid of it. It's a part of Rob…and me, and I just…I cant.'' I admitted, because it was true.

She smiled at me in response, pleased with how I had just admitted that. ''I think that you'll be a great Mum, you know. And no, I am not judging you because of your age.'' She added, squeezing my hands which were still in hers.

I smiled in response, unable to stop myself. ''Well obviously you will be the coolest Mum around.'' I told her because it was true. She laughed easily in response before rolling her eyes as if to disagree with me.

''Oh please…the mum with the drinking problem?'' She asked me sarcastically. I wasn't sure if she knew herself that it was a joke, but I had to laugh, because of course Rachael didn't have an alcohol problem.

Rachael showed me the baby clothes that her and Jackson had brought then, and I noticed how she wasn't happy when she mentioned Jackson's name. Mind you, she had a good point on that one; Rachael had been smart and brought pretty yellow romper suits, and Jackson…well he was just being a Man, bless him.

He had brought cute blue tops, and jackets (as it would be October when Rachael was due to give birth) with cute writing on like; 'I'm too cute for this' and 'Daddy's little cutie.'

''Well…they are very cute.'' I admitted honestly, because they were. I put down the dark blue jacket with a cute hoodie added on, and looked up to see Rachael frowning at Jackson's choice of clothes.

I laughed in response, before I could stop myself, and rolled my eyes. ''Well at least he's making the effort.'' I tried to comfort her, only to get a huff in response.

''He really thinks its going to be a Boy, you know. I hope it's a Girl just to watch his smug grin get wiped of his face.'' She said jokingly, making me laugh.

We spent the afternoon outside in the garden, but we never got to getting around to telling the Girls, because they were all too busy talking about stuff just as I was about to say it. I sighed, exasperated as we got into the car, to go home.

''Sorry for not telling the Girls. I was trying, really I was, but they just kept talking all the time!''

I complained, because it was true. Rob just smiled, and reached over to take my hand in his as he drove home.

''That's okay.'' He promised me gently. I went to sleep on the sofa straight after when we got in the house and had dinner, because it was so warm in Los Angeles today that I think the weather was wearing me down.

I woke up hours later to find the living room in darkness, and feeling me being picked up by Rob. I went back to sleep quickly, feeling so tired…

When I woke up, I knew that it was morning, the sun outside the curtain was too bright to be still at night time. I sat myself up, feeling slightly woozy as that 'just waking-up' feeling took hold of me.

''Hello again sleepyhead.'' I heard Rob chuckle, as he gently ran his fingers through the back of my hair. He kissed me softly on my cheek, and watched me become more alert, awake. I smiled back at him, reaching for him with my arms, now that I was awake.

He chuckled again quietly, and let my face find his, my lips pressing down eagerly on his. I kissed him more urgently, our bodies falling back onto the sofa slowly, as his hands pressed my body deeper onto his…

I gasped in shock, and instantly released my body from his. He watched me in confusion as I climbed off of the bed, and ran to the toilet, where I was sick. I knew this was definitely not to do with my pregnancy though; I was only about a week, if that.

This was probably because of the awful vegetarian food that I had cooked for myself last night…it was only a few days out of date and I thought I would have been fine…

''Charlie, are you okay?'' I was happy to notice that Rob had been holding my hair all the while that I was disgustingly sick like the way I had just been. I nodded my head against the toilet seat, as he wrapped his hands further around my hair, helping keep it out of the way.

''Ugh……yeah…food poisoning.'' I gasped out, before I was violently sick again.

''Food poisoning?'' He questioned confused.

I waited until the aftermath of the sickly feeling went away a little bit before I replied to him. I nodded my head in response. ''Uh hum, I cooked vegetarian sausages last night…they were a couple days off, and they tasted a bit rank, but I ate them anyway.'' I gasped out, before my head fell back into the toilet, and I was sick again.

Ugh, and in front of my loving, loyal husband too!! Not at all embarrassing or anything. I groaned in agony as I lifted my head up from the toilet in complete embarrassment. ''Ugh, how embarrassing!'' I complained.

''Don't be silly…are you alright now?'' He asked me worriedly. I lifted my head, and nodded now that the sickly feeling had left.

''I think so.'' I replied as he gently placed my hair back onto my shoulders. I was just about to talk again, before I was sick again. Rob held my hair as soon as my face ducked back down to the toilet and was sick again.

''Charlie…I think we should call a Doctor.''

''No, I'm fine-'' I didn't get to finish what I was going to say, because my head was already on the toilet, with me being sick again. Rob sighed in response, and I knew that he would want me to see a Doctor.

''I really think that I should call a Doctor-''

''No please, I'm going to have enough check ups as it through this pregnancy! Please don't make me, you know that I hate Doctors, please!'' I begged him, before my head fell back to the toilet and I was sick yet again.

I still noticed the different though, it was definitely less violent than the first few times that I was sick.

''Charlie, I still really think that I should call out a Doctor, just to be on the safe side. Remember that its not just you that you have to be worried about now. Just think of that Baby, our baby.'' He warned me.

Because he knew that by using somebody else, anyone else that didn't include me, I would have to protect them. Especially one that included a part of me and Rob; how could I hurt our baby? A part of us both. I couldn't!

''Oh my god Rob…what if the Baby's hurt? What if its as in much pain as I'm in now, what if the baby is really hurting? Oh my god….this is punishment. This is my fault for not wanting our baby in the first place-''

''Charlie, Charlie, calm down.'' Rob told me in a calm, gentle voice. ''Just take deep breathes.'' He asked me, kissing me softly on the forehead. I did what he said, because I knew that it wouldn't be good to stress the baby out too.

I already felt protective of the little baby already growing inside of me despite not being very pregnant at all. I didn't give a damn if that sounded stupid, because my love for my baby was already beyond anything that I could control.

''You're right, I have to keep calm for the Baby.'' I replied; nodding my head because I knew that I had to.

''Not just for the baby…but for you too!'' Rob begged me, sighing. I nodded my head in response, leaning into his hand as he leaned it to my right cheek.

***


	9. Feeling Better

The Doctor came round in the afternoon, and confirmed that it was because of them damn sausages last night. He told me to get lots of rest, and to drink lots of water, now that I had stopped being sick.

And when we got up the next morning, I was feeling a little better, I had to admit. I was happy about that, because I hoped that if I was healthy, then so was the baby.

''How are you feeling today?'' Rob asked me after I walked down to the kitchen, after getting a shower.

I threw him a smile. ''Better thanks. I still feel a little sick, but that's to be expected.'' I shrugged easily. He was sat at the kitchen table, watching me closely, and smiling now that he saw that I was happy.

''Well I'm glad; you know that you worried me like hell yesterday.'' He admitted, walking up to me, and wrapping his warm arms around me. I smiled in response, leaning into his arms.

''Sorry.'' I apologized.

''That's okay, I'm just glad that you're okay now.'' He said quietly, kissing my forehead gently, softly.

I sighed softly, feeling nothing but happiness as he pulled away to look at me properly. ''Kellan has invited us round theirs today, if you want to see them. Are you up to going?'' He asked me anxiously.

''I'd like to go….is that okay?'' I checked to make sure. He nodded, still smiling at me.

''Of course it is.'' He promised me, kissing me, before walking out to the hallway to get the front door keys.

I smiled in response, before hearing my mobile to see that I had got a text message. I opened the phone, and read the text which was sent from Rachael.

**Come round the house, I'm missing you like crazy!!! **

**I'll even let you smoke if you want to….well, I wont, but please; JUST COME ROUND!!! **

I laughed in response, because I just couldn't help myself. I got a text message up ready to send her my reply.

**We'll be round soon, I promise you. See you soon hon. Xxx. **

***

**I am so sorry for it being so short. Tomorrow's chapter will be longer I promise, as it is the start of the summer holidays and it means I get to do more a lot more. YAY!**


	10. Arguments

**We sat in the garden on the benches with Jackson, and talked about how Rachael's pregnancy was going. Rachael was in the kitchen, eating again, bless her, and it was too hot for her and the baby anyway. Jackson told us about what had had happened with Kirsty, and how she had seen Aston kissing someone else and that they were now over.**

**I was shocked, and even more shocked to know that Kirsty had been the one to dump him. Aston had said it was a drunk fan apparently, but that Kirsty didn't believe him, but I still thought she should have given him a chance to speak, still.**

''**Have you seen Kirsty?'' Tasha asked us, after she walked out to the garden. I smiled at her and shook my head. **

''**No, but we've just heard what's happened. Is she okay?'' I asked her worriedly. Truth was that I wanted to see if she was okay for myself. **

''**I would tell you that if I knew.'' Tasha admitted with a heavy sigh. **

''**So she's bad then?'' I asked, already knowing that it was true. Tasha nodded, and said yes, before she walked back in the house to try and find Kirsty. I frowned at the back door, because I was worried about Kirsty too. **

**Kellan walked out to the garden about five minutes after Tasha walked back into the house, looking around the garden for Tasha confused for a moment, before he grinned at me and Rob happily. **

''**Its about time that you two got around here; you've been missing all the gossip.'' He warned me, making me roll my eyes. That was just so typically Kellan; joking around when things got bad. **

''**Yeah, we missed so much **_**cool**_** gossip.'' I replied sarcastically, making him roll his eyes in response, and laughing. **

''**Is Tasha in the house?''**

''**Yeah, she's somewhere in the house.'' I replied, smiling as I watched him walk back into the house through the back door. **

**Jackson and Rob continued to talking whilst I watched Kirsty walk out to the garden. Good, I wanted to speak to her too. **

''**Kirsty.'' I called her over, smiling. She smiled back, but it wasn't the smile from her that I expected. It was smug, and not like her at all.**

**She walked over with three Boys that I didn't recognize, and they looked like trouble. They looked cute…but they looked trouble too. They were kinda cute looking, but they looked dodgy, with black, cropped hair to match their darkened skin. **

**We all watched in shock as she strolled out to the garden with them, with a hand in one of the Guy's hand. I was struggling to keep my mouth shut because I was in that much shock to what I was seeing in front of me right now. **

''**Hi.'' she replied, unbothered by it all. The thing was; she didn't even seem to notice how shocked we all looked. **

''**How comes you broke up with Aston?'' I asked her confused. **

**She just shrugged; her smile turning into an even bigger smug smile. ''Because I wanted to. He's not worth the bother.'' She replied stroppily. I turned my head away, before I could say something that I truly would regret. **

**Rob smiled at me in response, sensing my annoyance, and offered to make conversation with Kirsty instead.**

''**I thought that you liked Aston.'' Rob pointed out, because it was true. She had really liked him, and she was happy. And now look at her; she had a short skirt on, and the guy that she was holding hands with, wasn't exactly keeping his eyes to her face. **

**This was so not like Kirsty, and I could feel myself getting more and more stressed about this. I hated the new Kirsty; she was someone that I could do without right now. Because I could feel myself getting more and more worked up about it. **

''**Well I did, but he's old news, so.'' She replied with attitude. **_**Oh my god**_**…did she really just speak like that to Rob? I mean the use of her language was arrogant, and completely not her, but…how could she speak so spitefully to Rob? **

**He hadn't done anything wrong, and the more that she stood in front of me, acting cool for her so-called new **_**mates**_**; the more that I was starting to get pissed off with her. She had no right to speak like that to him. **

''**Well it was a shame because we all liked him.'' Rob replied, sounding totally unbothered by the attitude in her voice. Of course, he wouldn't do, because he knew that if she had spoke to me like that, he'd be having to hold me back. But Rob…well he kept the peace. **

''**Well, it didn't work. Never mind, I've moved on, and so should you-''**

''**-Right, I want a drink. Rob, come with me.'' I demanded, jumping up from the chair before I really said something that I regretted. I didn't care that she was giving me an evil look after I had interrupted her. **

**It was the choice of either interrupting her or thumping her after the way she spoke to Rob. And I didn't want to hit her, because I knew exactly why she was being such a bitch for; she was with her new buddies. **

**I returned the glare as Rob and I walked back to the house, and she just huffed at me in response, and looked away again. My anger took over, and I was instantly even more furious, and wanted to say something to her for being so rude. **

''**Fucking bitch.'' I muttered, before we walked into the kitchen; making sure that said it loud enough for her to hear. She didn't say anything, but I knew that she had definitely heard me. I had said it loud enough for her. **

''**Charlie, you shouldn't have said anything!'' Rob complained as we shut the kitchen door behind us to talk. I shrugged in response, as I grabbed two glasses, and filled mine with water. It was too hot to have anything else. **

''**Why shouldn't I?'' I demanded, still mad. ''What gives her the fucking right to speak to you like that? If I'd have stayed there, I would have only gone and hit her.'' I added, because it was true. She had no right to say anything like that to Rob. **

''**Oh and that would have been a great idea. You know its only because of them Guys, she's just showing off. And you really shouldn't be getting stressed with this baby.'' He added. **

**I turned and glared at him. ''Don't patronise me.'' I warned him, still pissed off. I didn't need him telling me what was right and what wasn't right for the fucking baby right now. I was so angry that I could literally have stormed past Rob, and gone to hit her. **

''**All I'm saying is-''**

''**-Think of the Baby; yes, I know. You already fucking said!'' I shouted, still absolutely livid. He watched in shock, remaining silent now, as he watched me sit down at the table, and rest my head in my hands. Guilt took over me as he remained silent, probably not knowing what to say for the best now. **

**Guilt ridden tears flooded my eyes, because I had no right to speak to him like that. It wasn't his fault, and I was acting as bad as her, out there. **

''**I'm sorry.'' I apologized, sounding more hoarse than I expected. I cleared my throat, and waited for him to be mad with me or something, but it never came. It remained silent, and that was even worse than him telling me off. **

''**It's okay.'' I looked up in surprise after hearing his far too casual voice. He was stood up, watching me closely, with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes in response, and got up from the table; walking up to him. **

''**No, it's not. You should be mad with me after the way I acted after that. Me and my fucking temper again, I'm always fucking everything up-''**

**But I didn't get to finish my sentence. His hands were on either side of my face, his lips pressed against mine. I was stood in shock for a moment, as he kissed me, before the shock was over in moments. **

**I was kissing him back then, and we fell lightly into the wall, behind us. His hands were around my waist, pressing me closer to him, whilst my hands wrapped around his neck, and were running through the back of his hair. **

**He deepened the kiss perfectly, and I would have been quite happy to go home right now, and finish this off…**

**A cleared throat from behind us made us pull away from each other. I looked behind me at the same time that Rob looked, to see Kellan standing there, grinning at us cheekily after he had caught us. **

**I blushed a bright red, and sat down at the kitchen table, ignoring his gaze that he held over us. ''Sorry if I was interrupting anything.'' Kellan apologized, not sounding sorry at all. **

''**That's alright, we'll just finish it later at home.'' I replied, wiping the smile off of his face as he walked further into the kitchen. Usually I would say something like; ''**_**Urm, no…urn….of course no…urn.**_**'' And stutter like mad. **

**But I thought that I would shock him today, which is exactly what I had done. He raised his eyebrows in response to that as he walked to the back door. **

''**Well rather at home then here. After all, we wouldn't want a repeat of the tea towel incident.'' He added smugly, leaving his follow laughter follow behind him as he walked out of the back door to see everyone. **

**I shook my head, blushing a bright red, and quickly moved onto a next subject. ''Do you think that I should tell the Girls today? What with everything going on right now?'' I asked Rob unsure. I wasn't sure today was a great day to tell them that I was pregnant, after recent events. **

''**Yeah, don't let Kirsty get to you. She'll get through this, with the help of the Girls, and you.'' He added, walking up to me, and wrapping his arms around me, before kissing me softly on my cheek. **

**I forced a smile, still feeling slightly unsure about telling them all about it. I nodded my head in response though, and followed him out of the garden. I ignored Kirsty as I sat back down with Rob. **

**Kirsty walked into the kitchen with a bottle of straight vodka, and glasses. I rolled my eyes, feeling slightly more pissed off because it had been Kirsty to do it, and now I knew that I had to think of an excuse about why I couldn't have any. **

''**Girls, do you want one?'' Kirsty asked all of us. **

''**Umm, just one.'' Tasha said, getting up and getting some, before pouring some coca cola in it too. Kirsty looked to me, asking me silently if I wanted one. **

''**No thanks.'' I replied as politely as I could. It was hard though; I had to speak through gritted teeth, just in-case I said something that I didn't mean to say. She shrugged in response, making me feel angrier; and Rachael of course said no. **

**Kellan had a bit of a go at them after they were so rude about Aston and walked into the house, and I couldn't blame him either. Tasha sighed, and followed him into the house, after having a word with them too. **

**Kellan walked back out with Tasha, looking more calm now, and sat down with Tasha. ''I think its time for you lot to go; its past your bedtime!'' Kellan warned the three Boys, after Kirsty went to answer the door. **

**I laughed in response, because I couldn't help myself. These **_**Boys **_**were so pathetic that it was beyond laughable.**

''**Umm mate, it's not your house; it's Kirsty's.'' One of them replied smugly, ignoring Kellan's attitude. I huffed in response. It fucking wasn't Kirsty's house! We had all paid for this fucking house!!**

''**Oh it is; well the last time I checked it was all of ours. So go, and shut the door behind you-'' He was cut off by Kirsty's angry shouting through the house, shouting for Tasha, Rachael and Kellan to get to the door. **

**They had managed to get Aston round the house and that was when I decided that it was probably best that we went home. The mood was too awkward, though I was glad that just as we were going, Kirsty walked back out to say that they were back together. **

**She apologized for the way she spoke to me and Rob, and we said it was fine, but I still felt too hot and drained to be sat here talking, when I just wanted to go home now. I was stressed too, which wasn't helping. **

**And as we got into the car to go home; I felt nothing but tiredness, and as soon as we were in the house, I was already asleep on the sofa. **

*******


	11. Long Sleep

I woke up in the morning, in our bed, like how I guessed that I would be. I yawned, still feeling slightly sleepy, and turned to look at Rob, who was awake. He turned his head, and smiled sweetly at me.

I was struggling to keep a straight face though, admittedly. His messy hair was styled amazingly, but it did look a bit funny this morning. He well and truly had the morning style hair, bless him. And yet, it suited him.

''How are this morning, sleepyhead?'' He asked me jokingly, turning on his side so that he was facing me. I gave that a thought…I felt very good actually. I felt like I had had plenty of sleep, and I definitely didn't feel very stressed this morning.

''Great thanks…how long have I been asleep for?'' I asked him unsure. He just chuckled quietly in response, making me know that I must have had a long sleep. I felt guilty about that for some reason.

''Eighteen hours,'' he replied casually, even though that was a hell of a long time. I gasped in shock, bolting upwards, before instantly falling back to the bed again.

''Whoa, no wonder I have a head rush.'' I replied, making him grin. He helped me sit back up on the bed, before he allowed his hands to fall from my face, and rest gently on the sides of my arms. The sheer touch was enough to make me shiver.

He took my face back into his hands again, and pressed his lips down to mine urgently before I had the chance to do anything. I kissed him back, urgently pulling his face rougher to mine, so that we fit more perfectly together.

I fell back lightly against the bed, his body following the movements. I just wrapped my legs tight around his waist, when he stopped, and pulled away. I groaned in frustration. He couldn't kiss me like that then pull away without…well without giving me more.

''Rob please...stay here.'' I begged him in desperation. I pulled desperately at his back, trying to lower his body back to mine, but he wouldn't let me. I exhaled another groan of despair, and tried in vain to pull his face back to mine, so that I could kiss him. He still refused to let me though, earning a growl of annoyance from me.

''If I carry on love…I wont be able to stop.'' He warned me, as though that was going to stop me. I huffed at him in response, still trying to pull him close to me, only to be rejected again.

''Then don't.'' I requested hopefully, before pulling his body back to mine, and letting my lips find his again…

***


	12. Tears and Apologies

**We got up from bed an hour after I had changed his mind…finally. He wrapped his arms around me whilst I cooked us breakfast, and kissed me on my neck tenderly. I smiled in response, unable to stop myself, but knowing that I still needed to talk to him about yesterday. **

''**Will it be possible…for me to ever get enough?'' He asked me casually, confusing me after we had shared silence between us for such a long time. **

''**Of what?'' I asked him confused. **

''**Of you.'' He replied, making me blush hard. His hands were running up and down my sides seductively, as his lips were still urgently warm on my neck. I shuddered in delight, before I could stop myself. **

''**I can never get enough.'' He added, between urgent kisses. ''Every time that I think I can wait…I cant get enough of you. I never can.'' He admitted, making me shudder delightfully. What could you say to something like that?**

**Besides…''Wow,'' I replied in shock. ''And I thought that I was bad.''**

''**You're the same?'' **

''**Entirely; in fact I imagine my needs are even worse…just to be touching you…I need you constantly.'' I admitted because it was true. I was still blushing a bright red in response to my words, despite the truthness of it all. **

''**I feel exactly the same. I thought it was just me.'' He admitted, making me huff in response. He had no idea. **

''**You have no idea.'' I replied, because it was the truth. I served our breakfast up then, so that I didn't have an excuse to drag him to our bedroom right now, and do things to him that I had been wanting to do all morning…**

**I needed to speak to him though, because it couldn't wait. I didn't feel as though I had had the chance to tell him how sorry I was, and I truly was sorry. Yesterday, I was way out of order and he needed to know it. **

''**I need to talk to you.'' I warned him as we took our seats at the kitchen table. He watched me closely as I took a seat next to him, after getting our cutlery, and I clearly heard him gulp in response. **

''**That doesn't sound too good.'' He realized. **

**I shrugged in response. ''I need to apologize.'' I reminded him. He watched me confused, not seeming to realize why I needed to apologize for. Shouldn't it have been obvious why? I acted like a total bitch yesterday. **

''**You do?'' He asked me confused. **

''**Uh yeah…after yesterday.'' I reminded him, making him sigh heavily. I looked to see him shake his head in response. **

''**Forget it. You apologized yesterday, and I know it was only because you were angry.'' His answer frustrated me. **

''**So that gives me the right to have a go at you, does it?'' I demanded, shouting at him before I knew what I was doing. He watched me in shock; my mood swings making him as confused as how I felt. **

''**For fuck sake, I'm doing it again!'' I complained, putting my head in between my hands and exhaling in a rush in frustration. Why did I have to be such a bitch for? He was my Husband, and I was supposed to love him like mad, but I wasn't fucking proving it right now!**

''**Charlie, Charlie, it's alright.'' It took me a minute to realize why his hand was on my arm, with him trying to comfort me. Because I was being stupid, and tears were slipping past my eyes. Sobs were forcing their way out of my mouth, making me cry harder. **

''**N-No, it's not R-Rob. I keep having a g-go at you, and it's n-not fair. And I d-don't even know w-why I'm f-fucking crying f-for!'' I complained in between loud, gasping sobs. I tried to hide my tear-stained face, because I felt nothing but humiliation. **

''**Forget it, honestly.'' He begged me, trying to wrap his arms around me. God, how embarrassing was I? All I seemed to keep doing lately was cry and get all stressed with people. With people I loved, Rob being the most important. **

**I knew that he hated people crying, but I didn't know what was wrong with me. I couldn't stop myself from being this person who even I hated. I didn't know why I was acting like such a bitch for. **

''**I-I don't kn-know what's wrong w-with me.'' I told him because it was true. He held me to his chest, waiting until my awkward crying started to die down. **

''**Nothing is wrong with you, don't be silly. You know that I don't take what you say to heart when you're angry.'' He promised me, kissing the top of my head. ''I just let you get over it, and I'm fine.'' He promised me. **

**I stopped crying then, feeling every bit of an idiot as he held me to him gently. God, I felt like I was having a fucking breakdown or something! **

''**I feel so stupid.'' I admitted, whilst he gently rubbed my right cheek. He sighed in response, kissing and rubbing away my tears. **

''**Well you really shouldn't feel silly. You've done nothing wrong.''**

''**Besides embarrass myself.'' I added, huffing at him in response. **

**He sighed heavily in response, pulling me away, and pulling my face up so that I could see the sweet expression on his face. He was smiling, his expression soft, and as he gently stroked my right cheek, I knew by the never ending, needy craving inside of me that I needed to kiss him. Now. **

**I reached up and shocked him by urgently pressing my lips to his. He gasped in shock, before he was pulling me close to him, as close as we could possibly be. I climbed on him, knocking our finished breakfasts out of the way in my eagerness to get to him. **

**My fingers were already clawing at his shirt, and I undid them eagerly, pushing it out of the way with each button that I undid. He broke away from my urgent kiss, and watched me with lust filled eyes, absolute breathless, and looking an absolute god. **

''**I want you. Now.'' He promised me in a rough, eager voice. I gulped back the delighted lump that had clawed it way all up my throat, and nodded my reply. ''I was thinking the exact same thing.'' I admitted because it was true. He pressed his lips urgently to mine, and my legs wrapped around his waist as we clambered to and up the stairs. **

**By the time we had even got to our bed, our clothes were already on the floor in our eager need to get to each other. My legs were still wrapped around him, and with he pulled into me gently, slowly. **

**With every thrust of his eager hips, he was met with my own; my fingers desperately clawing at his back to press him gently and more into me. We kissed perfectly in sync, our breathy moans filling the room as he quickened his movements inside of me. **

**I moaned, thrusting my body further up desperately to reach him. ''Rob,'' I sighed under my breathe. The sensations were hitting me from absolutely everywhere, and it was all his fault. He felt too good like this, inside me. **

**My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his movements were more urgent than before, telling me that he was close. **

''**Oh god…I…'' he tried, but gave up after huffing. He let himself bury deeper into me, panting and moaning just as he released inside of me. I shifted my body as I felt myself start to release too. My stomach backed me up on that. **

**My muscles clenched around him, as it took me exactly ten seconds after he had released for me to reach that same way. ''Oh god…Rob…I love you.'' I promised him, tightening my hold around his fingers. **

''**Uhnn…love you too Charlie…my beautiful, stunning wife.'' I shivered in response, delighted with the response. Even if this moment couldn't last forever…**

*******


	13. Dinner Argument

We got up and arranged to meet the Girls at the restaurant around the corner. We hardly went out to restaurants with the gang very much anymore, and I thought it would make a change. Of course we still couldn't go out with the paparazzi not finding out and following us, but that didn't bother me.

Because I was too concerned about the Guy holding my hand, always questioning why he was even with me in the first place. It still didn't make too much sense to me as to why he had even wanted to marry me; silly, I know.

I mean what other reason would he want to marry me besides the fact that he clearly loved me, but I still couldn't get over the shock of it, to know that. Someone like him compared to me. I was being silly again.

And there was also the pregnancy that I had to tell everyone. I knew that Rachael was dying to tell the Girls about my pregnancy, so I knew that I should probably do it before she let it out by accident.

I didn't want anything more going wrong or getting me stressed, because the truth was; I was absolutely dying to tell the Girls too. Because I had never felt as happy as I was with Rob, which made me even more sure about this baby.

We walked to a restaurant around the corner from our house, and met the gang there. It was a nice restaurant; cosy even, and yet we had never even been here. It served Italian style food, and had lots of vegetarian options on the menu.

It was virtually impossible for us all to ignore the paparazzi all crowded outside the restaurant, waiting for me and Rob to appear, but I just ignored them as usual, and kept my head down like how Rob insisted, and followed him into the restaurant; my hand still in his.

We managed to get a big table, with a white tablecloth on it, which happened to be overlooking Los Angeles beautiful skyline. You could see everything, and it kinda reminded me of Las Vegas, when I went there on my holiday. Twice.

It also reminded me of something that you saw in books, of New York city. It looked absolutely beautiful at night-time, with the lights of the tall buildings all lit up, and more obvious in the dark of the evening.

It was still very hot in LA even though it was the evening, so I had put on a strapless, white dresses filled with pretty blue flowers, with a black belt around the middle to match the small, black patterns in the dress too.

I had put on some black high heels to match, and Rob was wearing one of his nice, blue shirts that I liked on him, with casual, blue jeans. He always rocked that look, and even his hair was spiked up more neatly than usual for him.

''This is a very beautiful view.'' I said casually as we all looked out of the window to the side of our table to take in the beauty of LA.

''It really is, isn't it?'' Rachael agreed with a happy sigh as she gently patted her large belly bump. ''Even baby agrees.'' She added, making me smile in response. I knew that that must meant that the Baby was kicking her again.

''Is the baby kicking again then?'' I asked her. She grinned in response, and nodded her head as she continued to pat her round baby bump.

''Baby must be hungry again; my stomach has rumbling for the last hour and a half.'' She explained to me. I smiled humorously at her, enjoying how happy she looked. ''Which makes me ask; are we ordering and like now please…because I am starving.'' She admitted, making me laugh.

''Fair enough.'' Tasha replied with an easy roll of her eyes. We all looked to the menu then and I ordered a vegetarian pasta, which sounded yummy. After we eat a dinner, it was then that I decided to tell the Girls about my pregnancy, before pudding, and ultimately…before I chickened out of it.

''Girls…there's something that I wanted to admit to you. Well…'' I added, holding Rob's hand in mine after he reached for me again. ''Something that we both wanted to share with you.'' I added, because it was true.

Tasha was looking at me like I had lost my mind, which was kinda scaring me. ''You two…are okay right?'' She asked me anxiously.

''Yeah, of course!'' I told her, shocked that she thought it was that.

''Oh thank god…so I take it by the…champagne, that its good news then?'' She asked, scanning the six bottles of champagne lying on the table. I had a feeling by the confused look on her face that she had realized that the champagne was all non-alcoholic.

''Yeah er…its all non alcoholic for a reason.'' I spelled it out for her, and I realized that she had already guessed my pregnancy when she looked up at me with shocked eyes. Because I imagined that all of the pieces fixed together for her now; with me not having any alcohol. Because I was pregnant.

''Well…me and Rob wanted to tell you Guys first that-''

''OH MY GODS, THIS IS LIKE….THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE….EVER.'' I looked round instantly, gasping in shock at the familiarity of that voice. I knew that voice from anywhere; that New York accent…

''Oh my god; Michael!'' I gasped again in shock. And it wasn't because it was Michael this time; it was because of the state of Michael. Oh my god…what had he done to himself exactly? He looked awful!

His face and hair was still the same, his beard was a little more ragged than what it used to be, but his clothes…god. He was wearing a scruffy looking white shirt, with even baggier jeans, and it appeared as though he hadn't been eating properly.

He looked like a tramp compared to all of the other people in this restaurant; with all nice dressed up clothes, and dresses like me. He was on his own, stumbling into the restaurant drunkenly, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

And once he noticed me, I felt my cheeks flare up n embarrassment as he grinned at me. ''Charlie…well…well…well…fancy seeing you here!'' He stated drunkenly, stumbling over to us.

''It can be just like old times…me…you…and er….them mates of yours.'' Michael continued, whilst we sat watching him with wide, shocked eyes. ''Ah, I've missed you baby.'' He added; making an even bigger hole for himself.

I looked to see Rob, watching Michael in utter shock as his face began to gain some color after it had paled in shock so much. And I knew that for everyone else, that might looked like a good sign.

But not for me. I knew that this meant he was mad, and that it wasn't going to be in roughly about 2.5 seconds until he lost it completely. And as he swallowed hard, I knew it was coming just about now…

''I think you should leave mate, before I do something I regret.'' I was right about losing it. Rob was up from his chair, and was standing in front of Michael, partially blocking Michael's face from me as Rob warned him, telling him where to go. And rightly too.

''Still a fucking idiot, I see.'' Michael laughed drunkenly, even though he was the one that was really doing that himself. I hid my face between my hands, embarrassed about what I knew was going to kick off at any second now, if Michael didn't shut the hell up.

''You have two seconds to get out of this restaurant.'' Rob warned him, sounding every bit as pissed off as he had every right to be. After all, Michael couldn't come back in our lives like nothing had happened.

Mine and Michael's relationship had been over for a year, and if he was just here to stir up rubbish; I was not interested.

''Or what, dickhead-Okay, okay, I'm going!'' Michal retreated after Rob lost his temper and tried pushing him out of to the door.

''I just want to talk to Charlie first, and then I'll go.'' Michael added as Rob tried walking him out of the restaurant, even though Michael was making it increasingly difficult in leaving.

''No fucking way.'' Rob spelled it out for him.

''Jeez, and you complained about me being controlling.'' Rob lost it then, shoving him out of the door. I knew that if I stayed here it wasn't likely that things would stay in control, so as Kellan got up to go and make sure things were okay, I got up too.

''Charlie, you stay here.'' Kellan told me, but I shook my head.

''No way. I'm going if you're going.'' I warned him. He rolled his eyes and frowned and I knew that he was about to complain.

''I think Charlie should go with you. Rachael cant go because she's already absolutely livid with Michael.'' Tasha explained, and we both looked round to see Rachael being held back to the chair by Tasha and Jackson, looking absolutely livid.

''You wait until I get my hands on him. How dare he think that he can fucking storm back in here and give Charlie all the fucking charm!'' Rachael shouted furiously.

''Rachael calm down, you don't need to be stressing about this.''

''Tasha's right Rachael. You have you and the baby to think about. Just calm down, please.'' Jackson begged her.

She did it, but she still looked absolutely livid. ''Just leave it to Kellan and Charlie to sort out.'' Tasha told her, and Rachael forced a nod in response and sat back down properly in her chair, calming a panicked Jackson down now too.

I followed Kellan out of the restaurant then, to see that Michael had shoved Rob away from him; his hand flying out to hit Rob.

''I don't fucking think so!'' Kellan ran over and had Michael's hands in a lock behind his back, before Michael could even reach Rob. ''You ever try and hit my friend again, that will be the last punch you'll be trying to make!'' Kellan warned him furiously.

I walked over to go and comfort Rob and gasped in horror. ''Oh my fucking god…did he hit you?'' I demanded in shock.

Rob's nose was streaming with blood from a good punch and a half, and his right eye looked like it was swelling; telling me that it wasn't the only punch that Michael had made either. He looked a complete nightmare, and it looked fucking painful.

''You little fucker!'' I heard Kellan shout behind me, and I looked round to see Kellan's fist raised in the air.

''NO, STOP!'' I demanded, stopping Kellan from punching him. ''That's what he wants. He wants you to hit him, and I can probably guess why. He wants to cause trouble for us, for Rob, and if you hit him; he'll probably only lie and say that Rob did it.''

It was true. It was just like what Michael would do. It had Michael written all over it in fact. I so didn't want that to happen. Kellan sighed, and dropped Michael. ''You better fucking get out of here pal, before I do something that I-''

''-No way. I want to talk to Charlie.'' Michael interrupted him, sounding sober now. He walked up to me and Rob, and smiled at me smugly. ''Alone.'' He added. I looked to Rob to see him glaring at Michael.

''So you want to talk to my Wife, after you smacked me in the fucking face? I don't think so.'' Rob shouted at him, stepping in front of me.

''Oh hell no…WIFE?!'' I heard Michael shout in shock. ''God, you two have been together for fucking less than a year. You'll be saying you got her knocked up next.'' My eyes instantly looked down to my flat belly, my hand pressing against it protectively at the way Michael badly described this.

''Oh my fucking god, you bastard! You two have actually….fuck, I don't even want to think about it!'' I looked up in time to see that Michael had caught me rubbing my stomach through my dress, and my eyes instantly widened in shock.

As did Kellan's eyes, who was looking from me to my baby bump. Fucking great, so he had guessed about my pregnancy too.

''I swear to god Michael, you better fucking get out of here or I swear to god-''

''-Don't worry buddy, I'm fucking going. I wouldn't have ever fucking came back here if I'd known what you two were fucking getting up too!'' I refused to let Michael stress me out, and I refused to say something that would shut him up.

Michael left then, leaving nothing but bad words between us. So Kellan knew that I was pregnant now, which meant that I would have to go back in there and tell them now, because no disrespect to Kellan but I knew that he wouldn't have been able to keep this to himself.

''So…its true…you're actually pregnant.'' Kellan confirmed, still in shock. ''I'm happy for you, of course I am…but…why didn't you tell us?'' he asked us confused.

''I was going to tell you tonight, that's why. Can you go back into the restaurant so that I can speak to Rob for a minute please…and please…don't say anything yet.'' I begged him desperately. I wanted the Girls to find out from _me_.

He nodded, and went back into the restaurant, leaving me and Rob alone. I turned round to look at Rob properly, ad noticed how bad his face was. There was blood on his blue shirt, and his right eye truly did look like it had swelled a lot.

He looked like he was in a hell of a lot of pain, and due to the fact, I felt guilty as hell. The overwhelming urge to look after him was there, with me as usual.

I reached out my hand hesitantly, with him watching me the whole time, and gently ran my hand right across his left cheek. He winched slightly as my hand lingered on his face, coming across his nose and eye, and I noticed.

''That hurts, doesn't it?'' I guessed because I knew that I was right. He shook his head, but as I gently ran my hand over the lightening bruise on his right eye; he grimaced again, backing my claim up.

''That hurts.'' I stated, not a question anymore. ''Why didn't you just knock him out for? That's what most Men would have done, right?'' I questioned, because I imagined that it was true. Michael had been asking for it too.

''Would it have made you unhappy if I punched him?'' He questioned me. I didn't like to reply the truth, because it probably would have made me unhappy, so I lowered my gaze to the floor guiltily.

''So yes then.'' Rob added smugly. ''To answer that question; I didn't want to make you unhappy.'' he added, making me feel very guilty. I frowned at the floor in response, and sighed heavily.

''You shouldn't have thought about me. Not after what he did to you.''

''I didn't want you getting any more stressed than I knew that you was-''

''-Well what did you expect after he hit you!'' He raised his eyebrows in response to my anger, making me huff in response. ''I cant believe that you let him hit you. I mean how stupid are you; did you want him to cause any more damage-''

''-I'm fine.'' He interrupted my panicking, and I huffed again in response.

''Yeah, you're fine alright. You have a bruised eye, and that nose is bleeding heavily-''

''-Charlie, please. I'd be happier if you wasn't so stressed out.''

''And I'd be happier if my Husband wasn't so fucking beaten up, but-''

''-I'm fine, please forget it! I don't want you getting stressed about this…otherwise he's won, hasn't he?''

''But…look at you.'' The pain in my evidence was obvious as I stroked his cheek gently, and I felt a tear slip from my eyes, failing me. I hated seeing him like this, knowing that it was my fault too.

''I'll get cleaned up properly when I go home…I'm fine.'' He promised me, lowering his head to kiss me.

I kissed him back for a minute before pulling away and following him back into the restaurant to face the others as a team…hand in hand.

We sat down at the table together, answering the Girls fuming questions about Rob's face. Rachael was absolutely livid as expected, but she just had to calm down, especially with Jackson next to her.

''I think I should tell you what I was going to say before…Michael came in.'' I started hesitantly. ''Well…we wanted to tell you that…I'm pregnant.'' I admitted watching the Girls shocked faces take it in.

Aston didn't know where to look either. He was looking from my flat belly and to my face in shock, making me smile.

''And I couldn't be more happy about it either. And nothing that Michael will do is going to change that.'' I promised them, still grinning happily. I watched as Tasha wiped a tear from her eyes, making me roll my eyes.

''Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!'' She exclaimed, as all the Girls got up and hugged me, making me laugh.

***


	14. Making Up

The dinner with the Girls didn't go very well at all, but I had never felt so happy in my life. I was pregnant and I was determined not to let Michael ruin things. That's what he wanted. He wanted things to be ruined between me and Rob.

The drive home from the restaurant was far too quiet for my liking. Rob stayed silent as he drove back to the house, and I imagined that he was probably still thinking about what had happened tonight.

And I couldn't blame him one bit. His face was still a mess, despite how Kellan had tried to clean it up a bit. They had gone to the bathroom to try and saw his nose out, which was still bleeding, but it still looked bad.

And his eye. God. His right eye was still swollen, and he could hardly keep it open as he drove. I imagined that he was in so much pain, but he didn't want to tell me that. He wanted to act all brave about it all and deny the pain that he was in.

Because that was just like him. That was what Rob always did. He liked to act all brave about things, and make a situation sound less dramatic than we all knew that it was. I doubted that he wanted to talk about tonight either.

But I had no other choice but to talk about it, because he was being far too quiet. I hated it when he was quiet and when he didn't talk, and I would do anything to get him talking again now. Even if that meant talking about tonight.

''Talk.'' I whispered, begging him. I needed him to speak to me again instead of leaving this car silent. ''Please.'' I added, because I absolutely hated this silence between us. It was more awkward than if he was angry with me.

I got nothing back though. He remained quiet, and I kept looking at him in the corner of my eye, checking to see if he looked pissed off with me. He didn't though; his face was calm, emotionless even.

''Fine.'' I sighed, huffing in response, and looking out of the window, so that I didn't have to look at him. I wasn't angry or upset, but I was just annoyed that he wasn't speaking to me. I hated the silence between us.

''I'm sorry,'' he finally apologized. ''I was just…thinking…about things.'' He added, seeming as though he didn't want to tell me what he was thinking about. I rubbed my eyes, rubbing the moisture-that had built up-away.

''About what?'' I whispered back, begging him to tell me. I hoped that he would tell me, because I wanted to know. I wanted to hear what he was presumably torturing himself over.

''Tonight. What Michael said.'' He admitted, making me sigh. That was enough proof to tell me that he had been wallowing about it.

''Why?'' I asked him confused.

He breathed out a huff of air, and sighed heavily. ''Because he was right, that's why! We've been together for less than a year, and despite trying to take everything slow, we're married, and you're pregnant-''

''-And what? It wouldn't matter if we had been together for a month, or two years, or five; I love you, and nothing is going to change that! It doesn't matter if we've only been together for a year, and I'm pregnant, or if I wasn't even pregnant.'' I took a deep breathe and carried on with my rage, because I couldn't bear to hear him speaking like that.

''It wouldn't even matter if there was an age difference. If you were thirty, or forty, nothing would change a thing. I'd still love you, no matter what. So what is the point questioning what's already happened. I mean…I cant even believe that…you're even bothered about what he said. I mean, nothing he says is important, not as long as I have you, and I-I mean…why w-would you even let it bother you-''

I was interrupted by the screeching of the car brakes, as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, to calm down. We had stopped in a lay-by, and as he put his head in between his hands, I knew that he was stressed.

What I wanted to know was why he was stressed. I wanted to know why he was letting this bother him so much? I mean was he having regrets about us or something?

Tears were spilling from my eyes freely, and I had to force sobs back, before he realized that I was upset. I didn't want him knowing that I was crying, because I was too embarrassed as it was. Especially as it felt as though he was having regrets about us.

''Because he's right. You're still young, and…I cant help keep thinking that maybe…its my fault. That maybe I rushed you into this-''

''-Oh please. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard! Nobody forced you to keep our Baby, I wanted to. And nobody dragged me down that aisle either! I don't regret a thing, and if I did it all again, I wouldn't change anything. Because I bloody love you, you idiot!'' I shouted furiously at him.

I punched the cars dashboard in anger, and turned away to look out of the window quickly. Tears were rimming from my eyes, drenching my face, and sobs were rising in my throat, filling the silent car.

I felt his hand on my arm, and I tugged it away from him, angrily. I put my hands on my face, covering up my embarrassment as he sighed heavily in response. I was so angry right now, that I could have actually got out of this car if he carried on.

''I just feel like…this is my fault. I feel as though I should've took the time…even when I came back from London, I had to go and mess everything up!''

I undid my seatbelt then, and got out of the car. I could feel Rob's confused eyes following me as I stepped carefully out of the care before I said something that I regretted. I was stressed and this night didn't have to be ruined even more.

''Charlie please…get back into the car.''

''No. I'll only say something I fucking regret!'' I shouted back before slamming the car door after me. I stormed off into the dimly lit forest besides the lay by, needing to just calm down for a minute.

''Charlie wait!'' Rob called after me, getting out of the car too. I groaned in response, and slammed myself down on a bench, ignoring him as I put my head between my hands. I really hoped that he wasn't following me.

However, I knew that he was, because I could hear his footsteps following behind me, crunching against the grass. I groaned again, and threw my head onto the table in anger. I knew I had an absolute awful temper but I didn't care. I was so fucking stressed right now that I didn't care about anything!

''Charlie,'' I heard Rob say again, closer now. ''I know that you're stressed out, but hear me out. Please.'' he begged me.

I huffed in response, sitting back up and throwing my head back up to glare at him from across the table. ''Why should I hear you out for? What have you got to say? More things that you fucking regret about this relationship?''

''I never said that I regretted anything.'' he reminded me calmly, because it was true. He really hadn't said that he had regretted anything that we had done. But why else was he talking about it now?

''I don't regret anything that we've done…as a couple.'' He added, getting back off of the bench, and walking to my side of the bench, taking a seat next to me.

''Yeah right.'' I huffed in response, hiding my face again.

''I cant help thinking that Michael is right. That we rushed into this, and I feel as though even from the start of our relationship…I should have just taken things more slower-''

''-So what's that then, if it isn't regretting things-''

''-BUT,'' he interrupted me. ''I couldn't ever regret things that _we've_ done together. You mean so much to me Charlie that…well I almost feel guilty about the way that _I've_ rushed things. But I can safely say that I wouldn't ever take back a moment that we've spent together.'' He admitted, trying to pull my hands away from my face.

After that failed, he sighed heavily and pulled me around so that I was forced to look at him, and he pulled my hands away from my face. ''No!'' I complained, trying to hide myself with my hands again, but he wouldn't let me.

He took my face into his hands, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight, because I didn't want to see the disgust on his face.

''Despite how fast this relationship has gone…I love you. And that's never going to change, so no amount of stropping or trying to convince yourself that I regret us is going to stop that.'' His lips crashed into mine, making me gasp in shock.

I shoved at his shoulders, trying to pull him away from me, before I made a bigger idiot of myself. But he refused to let me go anywhere; his hands wandered my sides, and stopped on my back, pressing me deeper into him.

I gave in as soon as he deepened our kiss, his tongue hesitating slightly to take in the taste of my lips. I moaned, and gently pushed myself down so that I was lying on the bench, with his body above mine.

This may have always been what we did after we had an argument but right now I couldn't have cared less. My hand went to the back of his hair just like how it always did, and pulled gently on the soft stands of hair at the back.

We kissed for ages, right until one of us had to pull away so that we could catch our breathes. He kissed the side of my neck as my breathing died down, and I instantly pushed my head back, giving him more access as he…

''Rob!'' I complained as he sucked on my pulse point. He bit down, making me whimper but thrust my hips to meet his too. It was a mixture of delightful pain and pleasure mixed into the fresh love bite that he was making on my neck.

He pulled his face upwards after he had made my love bite, and his mouth found mine again. He kissed me urgently, deepening the kiss as soon as his lips found mine. I moaned uncontrollably as he tasted me, and I took his lower lip in between my teeth, sucking gently on the skin there whilst I took in the amazing flavour of him.

He moaned in response, before releasing me from his arms. He pulled me up from the bench with him, and I watched in confusion as he ran back to the car. My confusion soon faded though as he pushed me into the back seat of the car and climbed on top eagerly.

His lips were on top of mine before I could truly get over the shock of it all, and it didn't take me long for me to kiss him back just as eagerly. His hands were running down my sides perfectly, and he stopped as he came to my hips.

He lifted my body up a little bit, so that we were touching perfectly, with his body perfectly on top of mine, gently pressed to my body. I could feel all of him, and I had enough proof from his words and how his body was straining to get to me that he truly loved me in every single way possible.

''God…I think we should get home and now…I want you so bad, but this isn't the place to-''

''-Shh,'' I interrupted him, forcing his face back to mine, and kissing him furiously. He moaned against my eager lips, and complied by pushing me back down on the seat, and letting his tongue dart out and dancing perfectly alongside my own.

His hand wrapped tenderly in mine, wrapping our fingers together perfectly as he finally pulled away from me. His face dropped, leaving a perfect trail of kisses down from my mouth to my jaw, to my throat and neck.

I concentrated on getting my breathe back successfully before his lips could claim mine once more. It was hard to concentrate on breathing correctly though what with his lips at my neck, kissing down until they reached the very top of my dress.

He paused, hesitating on whether he should take this to the next level. I could tell by the non-accidental pause that he was keeping up, his lips remaining still on my soft skin. I waited, and his head finally pulled up a little bit.

He watched me with half open lids, heavy with lust. I shivered delightfully in response, before I could stop myself. ''Please…can I…undress you?'' He begged desperately. I nodded my head, unable to give no other answer.

''Hell yes,'' I replied, breathless from my need for him. He chuckled under his breathe in response, and began to carefully pull away my dress; his lips making their track back down my body with every bit of dress that he revealed to himself.

''Beautiful,'' he murmured against my skin. ''Glorious.'' He added, leaving my skin kissed by his wonderful mouth…

''God Rob…I want…I want…'' I trailed off though because I wasn't even sure what I wanted. I wanted to feel him for once. He always made sure that my needs got seen to, but never his, and I wanted to do this for him.

He pulled the dress successfully from me, and put it carefully onto the car floor, before looking back to me with lust-filled eyes. His lips claimed mine and I helped him from his shirt, pulling that to the floor too.

My hand was on his belt in his jeans before he had time to recover and I slowly pulled away his jeans from his body. He shivered as my hands traced his beautiful legs, and I kissed him sweetly on his right cheek, unable to stop myself.

He was absolutely perfect in every single way and I couldn't get enough of him. He helped me release his jeans from himself and he pulled them to the floor too. As soon as we were even out of his clothes, he had pulled into me swiftly.

I moaned and trusted my hips to his hard, needing to feel every inch of him. He moaned too, and pushed himself more harder into me, causing me to moan again in delight. He always knew what buttons to press, where to angle himself, and how to make me feel really, really good.

He was like an expert at this, and the more he gave me, the more I longed for. It was never enough, and I knew that the more he gave me, the more that I would want from him. He was too good.

He wasn't so gentle with me like how he normally was, but I didn't care. The whole time that we were making love was beyond perfect, and the more that he lost himself into it, the more adoration I felt for him.

I pulled back on my clothes and threw a grin at Rob. It had been perfect, even if it was in the car. I knew that Tasha wouldn't be too happy at our naughtiness but I didn't care. That had been too good to wait until we get home.

Make-up sex was the best.

''Well…I can definitely say that I'm glad that we didn't wait until we got home for that.'' Rob admitted happily, pulling back on his shirt. I grinned at him, and pulled myself back onto his lap, earning a small moan from him.

''Me too baby. I wouldn't have been able to wait for that.'' I admitted, kissing him roughly; letting him know just how much it meant to me. God…it had been the best. Maybe even better than any other time that we had had sex.

I think the thought of being caught out was what made it so exciting too. Everyone knows that if you were caught making love in a car by a police officer…they wouldn't be happy. I couldn't help but feel a bit excited about that prospect…it was a lot easier to admit internally rather than out loud.

''Hmm, we should do that more often.'' He commented as I forced myself to pull away, and smile at him.

''Well obviously I will have to take you up on that.'' I replied, rubbing his jeans where he was already hard. He moaned in response, thrusting his body to mine.

''Uh huh,'' he replied incoherently, making me laugh. He was so gloriously beautiful when he was incoherently dazzled. ''Lets go home…before I decide to take you right here again.'' He warned me in that glorious rough voice.

I shivered in response, barely able to control myself. ''Ooh yes please.'' I begged, making him chuckle in response.

''I think I should be good and make love to my stunningly beautiful wife in our bed at home.'' He replied, kissing me gently on my forehead.

''What if I want to be naughty and I want you to take me here…again?'' I asked him, too dazzled by Rob to truly know what I was saying right now.

''You'll just have to wait.'' He chuckled, before rubbing his hand below my panties, and causing me to moan out in delight. God, was he trying to torture me? By the playful chuckle that I got from him, the answer was yes, he wanted to torture me.

''Well you just better make sure that you drive us quickly to our house, don't you?'' I demanded, glaring at him.

He gulped and nodded his head, mumbling something incoherent as we got into the front of the car. He certainly did what he said he would do; he was very eager to get home by the looks of it. However I, was in playful mood.

I wasn't sure what was coming over me, but I was starting to wonder if that 'non-alcoholic' wine really had alcohol in it because I really was in a flirty mood today. I wanted him again, and I wanted him now.

After Rob had come back from the shops after pulling over to get me some skittles…maybe not the best idea with my hyper behaviour already but I had begged him to stop and get me some at the petrol station.

I flashed him a playful grin after he had got back into the car and passed me the skittles, and he was instantly suspicious. His forehead furrowed in confusion, and he watched me closely as he put the key into the engine.

''Eh…why are you looking at me like that for?'' He asked me confused. I blushed scarlet red, and put the skittles into the little bag that was lying on the floor as Rob pulled away from the petrol station and back onto the main road.

The restaurant had only been round the corner from our house, but we couldn't walk about with the paparazzi about, and we had agreed to go for a little drive after the restaurant to cool down and talk about it before we went to bed so that we didn't go to sleep on bad terms.

Which is why we were now on the motorway which ran for a few miles, though Rob wasn't letting on where he was going yet exactly. I didn't quite understand whether it was just a simple drive around or if there really was something at the end of this road.

''Well….'' I began in the same playful, light tone. ''I was wondering-''

''-Oh god.'' He interrupted me, sighing heavily. I turned my head and flashed him a very confused look. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

''And what do you mean by that Robert Pattinson?'' He grimaced in response to the use of his full name, but quickly got himself together again. He sighed and shrugged innocently.

''Nothing, just that usually when you're wondering about something, it relates to sex, something that you want, or something that you know I'm going to say no to already.'' He replied correctly. I pursed my lips in order to stop from laughing.

He was right about the first one. ''Well you wont want to, so there's no point telling you about it.''

''Fair enough.''

I watched him from the corner of my eye, hoping that there was a chance that he would change his mind. But he carried on driving, a stubborn smile written across his face. I so badly wanted to take him into my-

''What is it?'' he asked me, sounding frustrated. I knew why. He knew that if he didn't let me tell him what it was then I wouldn't be very happy. He was right, of course.

I smiled across at him, pleased that he had asked me, making him sigh heavily again in response. ''Well, I just…wanted to stop for a minute…I feel a little faint actually.'' I lied, before pulling back onto the seat, and resting my hands over head to make it look more dramatic.

''You must think I was born yesterday.'' He replied, laughing at my lie. I knew what I really wanted…and I wanted it now.

''No, I'm not…in fact I think I'm going to be sick!'' I warned him, making a gagging sound for extra benefit.

''You're joking!'' Rob exclaimed, believing me, but more in shock now. I knew he didn't want this car to be ruined after he had brought my Mini for me especially.

''No, I really feel ill Rob. Look there's a lay by there, please stop before I'm sick!'' I warned him. He sighed in response, but was pulled over in the lay-by in seconds, and I was out of the car, and to the field quickly to make it look good.

''Are you alright?'' I heard Rob call after I hid myself behind a tree.

''Yeah, I feel a bit better now.'' I replied, hearing his car door shut. I groaned loudly in response, trying to make out that I was ill as he walked towards me. He reached me, and put his hand on my arm, comforting me.

''Are you sure that you're okay? You look a little pale.'' I wasn't too sure how I could look pale after our honeymoon to Africa. I was still very much brown and tanned, but I was glad that I looked convincing.

''Yeah, I think I was just being silly.''

''Are you sure you're okay?'' He questioned me worriedly.

I nodded. ''Yeah, I'm fine now. I weren't even sick, I think it was just my stomach.'' I told him, even though it was all lies.

''Okay, well I'm just going into the restaurant to ask if they have a bathroom. I'll be back in a minute.'' He promised me, kissing me once, before he hurried off to the small, American restaurant behind us, just outside the lay-by. I turned to watch him run.

My god, he looked…wow. I licked my lips in response, and clambered back into the car, preparing myself to tell him that I felt okay now. My stomach churned in anticipation about what I was about to ask Rob to let me do. I wasn't sure he would let me though; he had a fetish of not letting things like that happen.

He was very keen to make sure my needs got seen to but then when it came to him, oh no…because that was too 'uncomfortable'. Not for me it wasn't. I happened to enjoy the last time my mouth had been _there_, right where I wanted it to be…taking him full into my mouth…

I forced myself to look back up and try and block out the fantasy in the back of my head. It was hard though. Very, very hard. There was nothing more that I wanted right now than to do this for him.

Especially as when I got more bigger with this baby, further into my pregnancy we probably couldn't make love. I would be too tired all the time, and far too big. I would miss any sort of intimacy that I shared with him.

Rob walked back out of the restaurant then and strolled to the car, slowly at first before quickly turning his stroll into a run. As soon as he had got into the car, he smiled worriedly at me. ''Feeling any better?'' He asked me anxiously.

''Much.'' I replied, because the truth was I never really was ill in the first place. It had got him to stop though didn't it?

''Good…do you think it will be okay for me to carry on driving?'' He asked me hesitantly. My heartbeat instantly took off and in this silent car, I knew that Rob could hear it. He flashed me a confused look, but I just smiled in reassurance.

I was already reaching across for him, begging him to let me get close to him…to let this happen. I so badly wanted to do him a few favours for once. I mean it was about time, right? I thought so anyway.

He watched me shocked, not seeming to know what he should do for the best as I crossed the car to reach him. It looked as though he wasn't sure whether he should pull me away for him…or let me reach him.

''Please,'' I begged as he started to try and pull away from me. ''I want to try something.'' I added, taking a seat on his lap. He gulped several times, as he slowly started to come back from reality and what was going on.

''Charlie…this isn't a good idea-''

''Shh,'' I begged him, dying to do this. I was so eager to just…go with this right now. I wanted to touch him, to do every single thing to hear his moans and sighs of pleasure. It was what I lived for.

''I love you and I want to do this for you.'' I slid down his lap, and took a seat on the car floor, as he continued to watch me in confusion. His hands were gripping the chair hard, trying not to reach out and grab me, and tell me not to be so stupid.

His chest was moving slightly erratically than if he was taking normal breaths. He was panting his breathe, trying to calm himself down. I kept my eyes low, and on his jeans, as I undid the jean button, and unzipped the zipper.

I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my head as I moved his pants to the side as far as possible, and took him in my hands…and that was when I heard. The gasp of shock as he realized what I wanted to do.

''Charlie…god! This can surely wait until we get home if that's…what…I mean…here? Why on earth here? You cant just give-OH FUCK!'' He cried out as I ignored his plea with a roll of my eyes and took him into my mouth.

I looked up in time to see him throw his head back against the car seat, and he thrust his hips further forward, helping me along as I slowly accommodated all of him into my mouth. He was so _big_, that it was actually hard to accomplish that.

He moaned far too loudly and thrust himself uncomfortably as the sensations were driving him mad. He tightened both of his hands into the back of my hair and pulled me further to him, helping me along again.

''Oh god Charlie…so wrong…doing this…but it feels…it feels so good.'' He moaned out breathlessly, making me smile against him. I had done this only once before and I still didn't have a clue to what I was doing much when it came to this but to hear that he was very much enjoying himself made me happy.

I carried on with my slow movements, taking him in and out of my mouth fully, until he finally started to get frustrated. ''Oh god…Charlie…please….uhnn…I need…I need you to…er…faster.'' He begged in a breathless voice. I complied straight away, letting his hands in the back of my hair to help me along as I fastened my movements. God, there was nothing quite like this at all.

''Ooh…oh god…fuck…you feel so…fucking good.'' He moaned out, pulling my head forward more to his satisfaction. ''Oh god yes…oh fuck…I…I'm going to…fuck…so…fucking…uhnn close.'' He warned me.

He tried his hardest to pull my head away so that I didn't have to taste him but he had no chance. I slapped his hands away furiously making him groan in response. ''You shouldn't…fuck Charlie!'' He moaned as my hands rubbed him.

His hands went back into my hair, pulling more into me instead of trying to pull me away, and he moaned the whole time that he lost it in my mouth.

''Oh god…fucking hell…magic…amazing.'' He said breathlessly, taking the words right out of my mouth. He had tasted so fucking good that I couldn't believe I had done this as often as I should.

''I can safely say the same. You taste absolutely amazing.'' I replied, licking my lips as I pulled him back into his pants, and did his jeans up after he gained his breathe after that amazing performance there.

He tasted sweeter than sugar, better than pizza, warmer than hot water, and more delicious than the most delightful flavour in the whole wide world.

''I wish I had more control.'' He mumbled breathlessly after I had climbed onto his lap, dropping my legs on either side of his body and pressing mine into his, gaining a very happy moan from him.

''Over?'' I asked him confused.

''Over what you do to me. I'm a typical Man…I cant get enough of you. Especially when…when you did _that_…that was fucking amazing!'' He complained, making me roll my eyes. I'd rather have Robert Pattinson as my Boyfriend, not somebody who lived in the past.

It was because of who he was that I loved him. I didn't want him to change ever, and if he did, I wouldn't have been happy. He was everything I could ever want.

''I'd rather you let me do that and you enjoyed that compared to if you were boring, and read books non-stop, preferring to watch television rather than…well…let our…_passion _die down.'' I replied as his hands gently rubbed my naked legs on either side of his body.

''As if I could ever keep my hands off of you anyway.'' He promised me in a gorgeously truthful tough voice. ''Its just a shame that I cant control my thoughts…some of the things that you wear…I'd take you everywhere given the choice.''

I shivered against him in pure delight, so glad to know that I wasn't the only one wanting to tear his clothes off at every single moment of the day.

''I'm sorry,'' Rob apologized to me, making me confused. ''But I think that I better start driving again, before I really lose control.''

I grinned in response, blushing a bright red in response. ''We best get going then.'' I agreed, lowering my face to kiss him.

***


	15. Family Issues

**It didn't take me too long to start showing that pregnancy bump. I was three months now, and I weren't as big as what most people would be, which worried me a little bit. We were due to have a scan done the next day, and I was just glad that I wasn't as big as what some people were. I still couldn't deny my worry about whether the Baby would be too small or whatever. **

**I got up and had a shower, leaving Rob in bed, after a party the night before with the Girls. I had been very strict in the fact that I refused to drink nothing but tap water, which I thought was right. I couldn't bear to have absolutely anything that may hurt this Baby. **

**Rob on the other hand, ended up getting quite drunk on a few beers, but it didn't bother me. Both him and Kellan were drunk and he wasn't the one carrying this baby, I was, so he didn't need to worry about getting drunk, or what he ate, what he drank.**

**I walked back into the bedroom to find him as awake as he was before, but looking better after he had taken a tablet for his headache. Or should that be hangover? I was pretty sure that be hangover, and there was a different. **

**A Headache deserved lots of Tender Loving Care. A hangover was just your fault for drinking in the first place. **

**I hadn't been sick yet either which was also worrying me. I hated morning sickness, but I still didn't want this Baby to be wrong, or ill or whatever. **

**I rubbed my small baby bump gently as I looked into my cupboard for something to wear today. It was getting harder and harder with my small yet growing belly, but for now, it was okay and that's what I would worry about. **

''**How are you feeling today love?'' He asked me after I pulled out a black dress with pretty blue flowers decorated over it. I was sure that this wouldn't make me look too fat, which was what I was heading for. I didn't want to look fat for a while yet. **

''**Quite good actually. Still no sickness, which worries me.''**

''**Your Mum already told you.'' He replied with a heavy sigh. He had a point; we had been over this for a while. ''You might be just one of these people that wont get sick very much while you're pregnant-''**

''**-Yes, but I haven't been sick at all yet, have I Rob? What if something is wrong with our Baby, what if its God's way of getting revenge on me for not wanting this Baby in the first place?'' I asked him unsure, because I was ready to think anything right now. **

**He sighed again. ''Charlie, don't be silly. It's normal for some Women not to have morning sickness when they're pregnant. Even Lizzie told you that she had a friend who hadn't experienced any bit of morning sickness.''**

**Ah yes, Lizzie. His Sister's Lizzie and Victoria were the only one's that knew about this pregnancy so far, though that was bound too soon change. I gulped as I figured that I would have to tell his Parents soon. God, something to look forward to or what!**

''**Yeah, but why do I have to be different for?'' I whined, not sure what I wanted exactly. I just wanted a normal, straightforward pregnancy despite the pain and whinging that I had been doing about not wanting morning sickness and stuff. **

**He chuckled in response to that. ''Yesterday you were talking about not wanting morning sickness and-''**

''**-I just want a normal pregnancy. Is that so much to ask for? I just want this Baby to be okay, and to stop fucking worrying me all the time!'' **

''**Er love…I think this Baby is going to worry you all the time, born or not.'' Rob reminded me as innocently as he could. I sighed, knowing that he was right. I was a worrier, so I was bound to do nothing but worry about this Baby. **

**I put on my dress, but I wasn't happy. I twirled myself in the mirror whilst Rob played his guitar in bed, not taking any notice of my panicking. I felt so fat, even though it was probably just me, and that really it was probably nothing there. **

''**Rob, do I look fat to you?'' I asked him curiously, interrupting his guitar playing as I studied myself some more in the long mirror in our room. He turned and took me in, a slight smile on his face. **

''**No…you do look a little pregnant-''**

''**-THAT'S THE SAME THING! FAT AND PREGNANT IS THE SAME THING. SO IN OTHER WORDS I LOOK FAT, THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!'' I interrupted him furiously. **

**I don't know what came over me, and by the look of shock on Rob's face; neither did he. I threw myself onto the side of the bed, and cried, but…I didn't even know why I was crying for. It felt pretty much like hormones to me, but I couldn't be too sure. **

**It just felt like I was fat…and ugly…and more fat…and more ugly. And Rob hadn't said something that truly made me grin and make me feel great about myself either. I heard Rob put his guitar back down over my loud sobs. **

''**If you let me finish for once,'' Rob started in a quiet, gentle voice. ''You do look a little bit pregnant, but not too much so. This Baby is going to grow inside of you every single day whether you like it or not Charlie. And yes, you are going to gain weight, and yes, you will probably have stretch marks and-''**

''**-Oh thank you very much for making me feel so much fucking better-''**

''**-But every single day you will get more beautiful. Even now…you have a glow about you, a happy glow. Your face…you looked so happy a moment ago, despite how awful you might feel down the line-''**

''**-Oh so great now you're saying I'm not even beautiful-''**

''**-AND! You are beautiful, you always have been. And if you let me finish, then you will realise just how much I bloody love you, and think that you are absolutely stunning in every single way; stretch marks or not. That's not going to fucking change anything because Charlie, I've always seen you as stunning. I've always thought that you were absolutely beautiful in every single way.'' He promised me, as my sobs slowly started to die down. **

''**Oh,'' I replied, not really knowing what else to say after my embarrassing breakdown. He chuckled quietly in response, tucking a strand of my hair out of my face. **

''**I love you Charlie.''**

''**I love you Rob.'' I replied because it was true. I looked up and my eyed found his, and he smiled in response, gently rubbing away the strange moisture stinging in my eyes. I blushed in response, making him laugh again and kiss my forehead gently.**

**We walked downstairs then, to go and get breakfast, hand in hand, and with me still trying to keep my head up and not cry. I was more than sure now that it was definitely the Baby hormones behind all this. **

**But I still had breakfast to think of and Rob's promises to cook me a yummy fry-up, complete with all the vegetarian sausage and bacon of course was ringing in my ear. Having to eat for two was really showing through my stomach's call for food. **

**I had decided to stick to vegetarian food through my pregnancy although that probably wasn't a good idea. I made up for it by having lots of fruit, vegetables and organic yoghurts like I was supposed to, but the thought of eating meat again was too much. **

**I hadn't eaten meat in six years at least, and I was a very strict vegetarian when it came to not eating meat. I'd prefer to let it be my Baby's choice when it was born to have meat. The thought of me eating it didn't particularly please me. **

''**And its healthier being vegetarian anyway.'' I told Rob as we walked into the kitchen, explaining to him. ''There are so many dishes that I hadn't discovered when I eat meat ages ago. Like chick peas with pasta, which is nice. Cous-Cous, is yummy, and vegetable stir fry's are delicious.'' I explained. **

**He listened carefully as he cooked our breakfast, grinning at the cooking pan in response. ''That is true. And I cant blame you for not choosing to eat meat whilst you're pregnant even though you're supposed to. Because you eat lots of vegetables and fruits anyway and all the other things that you are supposed to.''**

''**And I'm even eating a little bit of fish, even though I cant stand eating it. I never used to eat it as long as I didn't have to before.'' I added, grimacing as I mentioned the term fish. ''I wouldn't have ever been able to eat fish raw…bleh!'' I added, making Rob laugh. **

**He left our breakfast cooking, and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me as I stood, reading from a book that we had brought a few days ago about what to eat whilst you're pregnant. There was lots of choices to make for lots of meals to choose from. **

**I smiled in response to Rob's arms wrapped around me. ''Well…that was a surprise…a new surprise though.'' I added quickly, kissing him on the lips as he reached for me. He grinned in response, holding me to him. **

''**Hmm, I just had the urge to kiss you.'' He admitted, making me laugh in response. He pulled away then, and rested one of his hands on my ever-growing belly. However as he started to talk…a few things happened. **

''**I'll be so happy when you give birth to this Baby-'' As he spoke, the kitchen door opened, and walking in was his Parents, and as soon as they had heard him say, their eyes widened in shock, looking to us for answers. **

**Rob dropped his hand straight away, gulping in shock, and I kept my eyes on the floor, blushing like crazy because I knew they had heard exactly what he had said. **

''**Is-is it true…you're really pregnant?'' Rob's Mum asked me in shock. I forced myself to look back up to them, and managed a nod of my head. I watched them both as they took in, though his Dad looked like he didn't know truly where to look. **

**His Mum on the other hand looked as though she was just about to burst with pride, which was a good sign…right? **

''**Well, it's a good job that I'm here then.'' His Mum stated, and Rob sighed besides me. I ignored him, and continued to watch her in confusion. ''I hope that my Son is looking after you alright.'' She threw Rob a glare after she started walking forward, though I was just about spluttering in shock internally. **

''**Now you need to sit down and drink plenty of water. What is Rob cooking you?'' She asked me curiously, turning her head to look at what he was making for our breakfast whilst Rob's Dad stepped into the room, smiling apologetically at me. **

**I smiled back unbothered about the attention she was giving me as she sat me down at our tall, kitchen table with the kitchen sides. ''Urm…a fry-up with tomatoes, hash browns, mushrooms, and vegetarian sausages and bacon.''**

**As soon as I had mentioned **_**vegetarian**_**, she gasped in shock, making me look at her confused. ''Why are you eating vegetarian food for? It is very important for you to have lots of meat whilst you're pregnant.'' She warned me. **

''**Well I know, but…I'm a vegetarian. I cant stand eating meat after not having it for so long.'' I admitted, grimacing as I thought about it. ''But I have a book here which helps me decide on what I should be eating. Obviously I should eat plenty of vegetables and fruit to make up for the lack of protein, and I can also have a choice of fish to eat to make it up for it too.'' I told her, watching her smile in response. **

''**Oh, I'm so happy for you both! My Daughter in Law is pregnant, and I know that you're going to make a wonderful Mum!'' She beamed, hugging me to her. I smiled in response, trying not to get teary eyed. **

''**That's great, but er…do you mind letting me go please, before I cry? These pregnancy hormones are driving me mad at the minute.'' I admitted sheepishly. She laughed with me, letting me go instantly and smiling apologizing at me. **

''**Oh I'm sorry, how un-thoughtful of me!'' She apologized, taking my hands in hers as she comforted me. ''So how is the pregnancy going? What are you…three months?'' She asked me curiously. **

''**Yeah; three months.'' I replied, because it was exactly three months. **

''**Have you had any morning sickness or anything yet?'' **

''**Urm not yet, but its making me a little worried actually.'' **

''**Oh really? That is strange, maybe you should go and see the Doctor-''**

''**Claire honestly. Let the Girl sit down and breathe for a minute. She doesn't need your constant questioning.'' I looked round and grinned at Rob's Dad in response to his words. He was thoughtful like that, even though I didn't really mind Rob's Mum. **

''**Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me!'' Rob's Mum apologized, making Rob's Dad roll his eyes, and me laugh in response. **

''**Congratulations sweetheart,'' he winked at me, shaking my hand in his, before he turned to Rob and started talking to him. **

**Me and Rob's Mum moved to the kitchen table and talked over the different foods that I was able to eat whilst I was pregnant just as the front door banged again, and a loud barking noise echoed through the house. **

**I looked back to Rob in shock to see him grinning at the kitchen door. Just then, Lizzie walked into the kitchen, flashing a smile at me, alongside with Rob's Yorkshire Terrier, who flew over to Rob in seconds. **

''**My Dog! I missed you so much Patty!'' He picked the small Dog up as Patty licked Rob's face playfully, eager to see his Master. Lizzie rolled her eyes in response to Robs fussing, and grinned at me. **

''**That Dog has been barking at me all day in order to let me see you. I brought him with me from London.'' She explained, giving both of her Parents a kiss on the cheek and she took a seat next to me.**

''**How's this Baby?'' She asked me, her hand instantly flying to my belly, like how it always did. I froze though, looking to look at Rob's Mum who didn't look too happy.**

''**Charming…so even my Daughter knew before me!'' She huffed, making Rob's Dad sigh in response, behind her. **

''**Ur yeah…sorry…Lizzie was here at the house one day so-''**

''**-It's fine.'' Rob's Mum interrupted me, smiling. I smiled back, still flushed and turned back to Lizzie to see her frowning in disappointment. **

''**Still no kicking then?'' She asked me disappointedly. **

''**Well she is only just three months pregnant Lizzie!'' Rob huffed at his Sister from the kitchen. I looked round to see him giving his Dog some Dog food, and going back to cooking the breakfast. Bless him, I knew that he was so happy now that he had seen his Dog. He had missed Patty like hell. **

''**Well I know, but god…have you even had morning sickness yet?'' She asked me curiously. I shook my head, shocking her. ''Lucky bitch.'' She commented annoyed, making me laugh. I supposed that in some way that was one lucky thing so far. **

''**I'm a little worried actually. There's been no kicks, no morning sickness…nothing.'' I whined, because I truly was worried. **

''**Well you've got a scan tomorrow, right?'' Lizzie asked me. I nodded my head in response, which was one less thing to worry about. **

''**Well tell the Doctor who does the scan that you're worried. I'm sure they'll tell you if anything's wrong or anything.'' She was right. **

''**Yeah, you're right, thanks.'' I smiled at her. **

**She took my hand and squeezed in encouragement. ''No problem.''**

''**I hope you're not thinking of staying for breakfast…because this is all for Charlie.'' Rob warned our guests. **

**Lizzie rolled her eyes in response. ''Gee, way to make me feel welcome, Brother.'' She huffed back sarcastically, making me laugh in response. **

**He huffed in response, but I couldn't help but notice how Rob had said that it was **_**all**_** for me. He was having a laugh, right? Surely he was just joking about! **

''**Did you just say that it was all for me?'' I questioned Rob in shock. There was no way that I'd let him only have a few slices of meat just because I had one and a half people to eat for. **

''**Well its mostly for you.'' He replied as he carried on cooking our breakfast. ''Obviously the meat is for me, but I'm not having much else with my breakfast. I'm not very hungry and you need all the food you can get anyway. You're feeding Baby too, remember?'' He reminded me, sounding every bit like a proud Father. **

**I smiled in response, unable to stop the moisture building up in my eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones! **

''**Aww, that's my Boy.'' Rob's Mum commented, making Lizzie snicker in response. Rob didn't turn round, and I pretty much guessed why. I could just imagine how embarrassed he was due to his Mum's pride. **

**I could almost imagine the blush of his warm cheeks, the hand running into the top of his hair due to his embarrassment…I was right too. I clearly saw Rob pick his arm up from his side, and run his hand through the top of his hair. **

''**Just make sure that Charlie has lots of vegetables on her plate. She needs at least five a day of her fruit and vegetables, especially now that she's pregnant.'' Rob's Mum warned him. Of course that was right too. We head read it in this book. **

''**I do know that Mum!'' Rob complained embarrassed. I laughed to myself quietly, unable to stop him. **

**Bless him, I knew that he didn't mind that his Mum fussing over me, but I knew that he also knew what he was doing. I also knew that he wanted to do things himself; for me and the Baby and I could understand his frustration at his Parents interfering.**

''**Alright, well I'm just checking.'' His Mum defended herself. I smiled when she smiled at me, watching for Rob's expression. He sighed heavily and shook his head angrily when his Dad nudged him, and told him to be good, telling him that his Mum was just trying to help. **

**I smiled in response, and looked back to the kitchen table where Rob's Mum was talking to Lizzie about the book that I had got for what to eat whilst I was pregnant. **

''**I've just looked through it, and it looks like a really good book…oh and also Son, Charlie needs a good ten percent of her daily diet to be based around meat, fish, dairy products and beans. So if she has this for breakfast, then she should probably have some fish for lunch, and some chick peas with some vegetables with it or something. Lentils are a good choice too.'' His Mum explained to him. **

''**Fine, okay.'' Rob replied, and I knew that he was stressed. I kept my head down, because it wasn't my place to get involved. His Mum was really nice, and she probably thought she was doing the right thing in getting involved with us, but…well I knew that Rob preferred to do things on his own. To Prove that he could, especially as me and Baby were his family now too. **

''**And also if you do cook fish, then make sure its not undercooked at all. Overcooked is better, as its not very good-''**

''**Alright Mum, I get the picture! I should know how to look after my own Wife, thanks!'' Rob told her annoyed. She looked round in shock, and I looked up in time to see his Dad sharing a look with her. **

''**Claire honey…I think you and I need to take a walk. Didn't you say that you wanted to take a look around the garden?'' Rob's Dad asked her, trying to break the tense silence which had taken place of this kitchen. **

**Bless her, I knew how hard she wanted to make us happy, but there really was no need. I had Rob, he had me, and she should have known that he preferred to do things for himself, without anyone else telling him what to do. **

''**Yeah, but we can look at the garden another day-''**

''**-No sweetheart, I really think we should have a look now.'' Rob's Dad interrupted her. I smiled back at Rob's Dad, just as Lizzie got up from the table too. **

''**Yeah, I wanted to have a look at the back garden too. I haven't seen it before.'' She added quickly, making it sound more truthful as she followed her Mum out of the kitchen door. Rob sighed heavily in response, serving up our breakfast. **

**I shut the pregnancy guide book and walked over to Rob, who I knew was really stressed out. ''Hey…chill out.'' I warned him, wrapping my arms around him, once he was finished serving up our breakfast. **

**He huffed in response. ''Yeah, I can really do that with **_**her**_** around!'' He choked out angrily. He shoved his hands back onto the sides, and tried to take calm breaths to chill himself back out again. **

''_**Your Mum**_** is just trying to help. I think that I would be pretty much the same if I was in her shoes.'' I admitted, because I knew that it was true. **

''**Well I hope that you don't embarrass our little Boy or Girl as much as she does to me. It's like she thinks I really cant look after you. Like I haven't been looking after my own family properly.'' **

**I tried not to smile as he said **_**my family**_**, meaning me, him, and our silent baby still in my stomach. Silent, because it hadn't yet kicked me once. I laughed though, unable to stop myself, because he sounded so embarrassed about his Mum. **

''**She knows that you're doing a great job. It's a Mother's job to worry. I mean look at the state I'm in, and that's within three months of a pregnancy!'' I warned him because it was true. That got a short laugh from him, which was better than nothing. **

''**I suppose you're right about that one.'' He agreed with me. He turned around, and welcomed my arms then, seeming a bit happier than what state he had been a moment ago. I was glad about that fact. **

**He leaned down and kissed me then, softly at fist, before kissing me more urgently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face tighter against mine. **

**A braking interrupted us though, and I looked down to see Patty staring up at us. I laughed in response, picking his adorable Dog up into my arms. **

**Rob groaned in response. ''Give us ten minutes more please Patty. And then you can have all the attention that you want.'' Rob promised his Dog, trying to put him back onto the floor, but I wasn't having that. **

''**Ur…for one thing…you've got zero minutes left. And two…Patty deserves some attention after he hasn't seen his Master for so long.'' I told him, making him sigh. I laughed in response, before easily returning my attention back to his gorgeous Dog. **

**Patty was a really beautiful Dog; his fur was all white, and whiny, and he reminded me a bit like my Brother's wife's old Dog before he had died. **

**We sat down at the kitchen table after Patty was settled which gave us some time to talk about what had happened at breakfast time after we ate our fry up. **

''**I know I was pretty harsh to my Mum…but she does wind me up a little bit. You're my family now, you and this baby.'' He added, setting his hand down on my belly. ''And **_**I**_** want to look after you. **_**I**_**, not my **_**Parents**_**.'' He spelled it out for me. **

**I smiled and reached over the table and took his free hand, rubbing my thumb against the back of his hand, ignoring the way my heart overacted at the way he said **_**his family**_**. Because I was his now, me and Baby, but it still made my heart flutter when he mentioned it. **

''**I know. But you need to tell your Mum this. She probably doesn't even realize that she's getting in the way. You should tell her how you feel.'' It was true. Anybody would be the same if they were in his shoes. **

''**You're right, and when she comes back into the kitchen, I'll talk to her.'' He promised me, kissing me. **

**And once everyone came back into the kitchen, Rob cleared his throat ready to speak to his Mum. ''I wanted to apologize for earlier Mum. I just feel like you're doing the things that **_**I**_** should be doing, that I **_**want **_**to do. I hope you understand that Charlie's my mouth, and because I feel protective of her…and this baby, I want to look after her.'' He apologized, making me proud. Everything he said was all true. **

**His Mum just smiled at him, giving him a hug, and making him a little embarrassed again. ''I know Son, and I'm sorry too. And from now on, I'll try and take a step back. You're right; Charlie and this Baby is **_**your**_** family now.'' she agreed with him. **

''**Thanks Mum.'' He grinned at her after she had released him again. **

*******


	16. Scan Scare

**Just a quick note to say thanks for reviewing and reading my story and I hope you like the story so far. Also a beg to read my other story based on me, Charlie and my three friends, and the story is called New Future. **

**It is on Fan-fiction and if you could give that a read after this, I would be extremely happy, especially if you could review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks! **

**Charlie. X. **

Tasha wanted to drop me and Rob off at the hospital the day after, and I knew why. She wanted to come, and I knew that whilst we sat in the car, with Jackson and Kellan. She had told us that once we got out, she was meeting Kirsty, Rachael and Aston at the hospital, which backed me up even more.

I was sat at the side, with Rob in the middle of me and Kellan, bless him. I had offered to sit in the middle but he wouldn't let me, because Kellan did take up all the room, so now poor Rob was squished up, bless him.

Rob's Parents wanted to come with us, but they understood that the Girls wanted to come with us. I did offer them to come with us too though, but I think they realised how close we were, and let them go with us instead.

I took Rob's hand as we got out of the car, ignoring the flash of cameras in front of me as I successfully got out of the car. I walked quickly to the hospital entrance, ignoring the paparazzi, their constant questions, and the flash of cameras.

I was wearing a very floaty top, making sure that it wasn't tight, and that it didn't make my small baby bump too obvious. I would be keeping this pregnancy as quiet as I possibly could because I absolutely hated the attention that I knew that I would get from the press because of my pregnancy.

I hugged Rachael once we got into the hospital. ''Are you alright? Besides the paparazzi bugging you?'' Rachael asked me worriedly with a roll of her eyes.

I laughed in response. ''I'm fine.'' I promised her. ''I just want to get this scan out of the way, so I don't keep feeling worried.'' I admitted as we walked up to reception.

''Charlie darling, there's no way that you'll ever be able to stop worrying after you have this baby.'' Rachael warned me. She was right of course, even when our baby grew up, I would be worrying about where this baby was, what it was doing.

''Talking about giving birth; you look you're about to pop.'' I joked, making Rachael roll her eyes in response. But it was true; she did look very big. At almost eight months, she looked absolutely huge now.

''I know. I cant wait to have the Baby so I can smoke again.'' She joked, rubbing her belly tenderly.

''Rachael honestly! You've survived this long without smoking-''

''-God knows how.'' she interrupted with a huff.

I rolled my eyes and carried on. ''Yeah, but you've still got this far without smoking. After I have this Baby, I'm not going to start smoking again.'' I told her.

She grinned at me. ''Well for that darling, I am very proud of you as your Aunty.'' She admitted, making me laugh.

We sat in the waiting room, but I kept silent, because the truth was; I was still worried about this Baby. I didn't know why, but…something was just niggling at me for not being right. I had a bad feeling.

''Are you alright?'' Rob asked me worriedly, squeezing my hand for comfort. I nodded, trying not to let my panic go into overdrive.

''Fine. Just panicking.'' I admitted.

Rob sighed in response. ''Well stop panicking. You've got absolutely nothing to worry about, you'll be fine.'' I was about to complain, so Rob carried on. ''Let me change that then; you'll be fine, and so was this Baby.'' He promised me with a smile.

I smiled back, still feeling nervous and looked back down to the floor again quickly. The sickly feeling churning in my stomach was still very much there.

We got called into a room then, and Rob followed me, his hand still in mine. There was a nurse at the door, who smiled at me in encouragement. Something told me that I must have looked as nervous as I felt.

My free hand was still on my stomach protectively, my other hand in Rob's as we walked further into the room. The Girls were standing up outside, looking in through the empty hallway window, to see what was happening.

''Now we're just going to weigh you first, before you have the scan done, just to make sure that everything's okay, and that you've put on enough weight with the time of the pregnancy.'' The nurse explained to me.

I nodded, and after taking my shoes off; got onto the scales, hoping that it was right. Because, this was another thing that I had been panicking about; whether I had put on enough weight or not and whether the baby was too small.

She marked down the weight, which was nine stone. I had put on exactly a pound. She nodded, and helped me off the scales.

''That looks about right for three months.'' She confirmed, lifting some of the weight from my shoulder. It was such a relief to hear that out-loud. ''Right, if you just want to lie on the bed.'' She told me as we walked over to where the scan would be done.

I nodded, lying myself on the bed, and watching the nurse sort the scanning machine out nervously. Rob stood up besides me, and kept his hand in mine, watching as the nurse put the gel on my stomach.

It was doing everything that I could not to hyperventilate about this niggling panicking feeling as she put the mouse onto my stomach. I ignoring the niggling cold feeling that it was having on me, a lot more concerned on concentrating on the clear picture.

I could see the baby, and it was so clear too. You could see the outline of the small baby, and I couldn't get over how clear it is. You could properly make out the head, and the body, and even now…the pregnancy tears were trying to escape.

''See how clear that is?'' I looked back to see Rob watching the machine in shock. He looked just as proud as how I felt. I smiled in response, before looking back to the nurse, who had been quiet the whole time we were getting the scan done.

''Is the baby okay?'' I asked her, after she hadn't said anything still. Automatically, I started to panic again, especially when she pursed her lips, and didn't say anything in response. I looked back to the machine to her in worry.

''I'm just going to go and get the Doctor.'' She told me, confirming my worries. I sucked in a deep breathe in shock, and watched as she walked quickly out of the room. The Guys outside flashed both her and us a confused look, but as soon as she was gone, I had turned to Rob to panic.

''Oh my god, something is wrong Rob! I know it, I've seen it on television, when the nurse goes out of the room to get a Doctor just to say that the baby is dead. They cant find a heartbeat, that's what is it! Oh my god, I know it is. Our Baby…god…something is so badly wrong and-''

''-I'm sure that everything is fine.'' Rob interrupted me. I looked back to see him keeping his eyes to the bed though, pursing his lips together hard. I knew then that I wasn't the only one worried about this.

I squeezed his hand in encouragement because he was always the one comforting me. I imagined that he was probably praying that this baby was okay as much as I was.

''Is everything okay? Where did the nurse go?'' I heard Tasha ask from the door. I didn't look back up and I heard Rob suck in a deep breathe as he forced himself to tell her.

''I think…everything's okay. The nurse has gone to get a doctor.'' Rob told her, and for the long silence that followed from Tasha, I knew that she had worked out that that meant problems.

''Oh…well everything's probably fine. She probably just needs a second opinion about something.'' Tasha told us.

''Yeah, to tell us that our Baby's dead!'' I whined glumly.

''Charlie, you always think of the worst! It's usual for a nurse to go and get the doctor for a second opinion.'' Tasha told me. I wiped a tear away from my face, and forced a nod, looking back down to the bed.

''Oh Charlie!'' Tasha sighed as she realized that I was crying. I saw Rob's eyes dart upwards in shock just as Tasha pulled me swiftly into her arms. As soon as I was there, I was crying against her arm, begging god internally that this baby was okay. Begging that this baby would be okay. It had to be.

''Charlie, everything will be okay.'' Rob promised me, even though I could hear the tension behind his voice. I knew that he was just as unsure as me about how this baby was. And as soon as his hand was on my arm, I had to comfort him.

''Rob…god, I hope you're right!'' I sobbed into him, as his hands instantly held my body as he tried to comfort me.

''Always am.'' He promised me, kissing the top of my head. Tasha walked back out of the room, giving Rob another minute or two to calm me down before the nurse came back into the room and panicked me further.

''Charlie, you need to calm down. Stress, remember?'' He reminded me, kissing me on my forehead. I nodded, taking a deep breathe.

''But god Rob, what if-''

''-No more _what ifs_. Just wait until they come back in here to presume the worst, please. You're killing me here.'' He admitted. I gulped, and nodded again, realizing that I was causing him pain now too.

I turned back round properly onto the bed, and let his hand stay in mine as the nurse came back into the room, followed by the doctor. She smiled at me in encouragement, but I carried on watching her with wide eyes.

Panic took over my every emotion, and I was forcing myself to get ready for them to tell me that our baby was dead.

''Is everything okay?'' I asked the nurse worriedly before she had even put the gel on my belly. She smiled at me in reassurance.

''I'm sure that everything is fine, I just want to get the doctor's opinion.'' She told me, stepping aside to let the doctor finish the scan. I watched the machine and his face worriedly, waiting with baited breathe.

''Ah, see that nurse? There we go.'' The Doctor said suddenly, but I remained frozen, sure it was bad news. ''Your baby is fine, and everything seems in order. That's the baby's heartbeat.'' The doctor told us, pointing to the screen.

It was crystal clear, and I was already breathing out a sigh of relief, looking to Rob to see the same pride reflected in my own eyes. It was amazing; how clear everything was, and just how much of the baby you could actually see.

''Are you sure that everything's okay?'' I asked the doctor anxiously.

''Yes, everything seems fine. You're baby is about a stone, which is healthy for this time of the pregnancy. But obviously, if you do have any worries then you should call the hospital straight away.''

I nodded, my eyes instantly gluing back to the screen and back to my beautiful baby…boy or girl. I wouldn't care as long as our baby was healthy.

''I'll just go and print this scan off for you, and you can leave.'' The Doctor told me with a smile, walking away to another room.

''I told you didn't I?'' Rob told me smugly. ''Our Baby's a little fighter…I can tell.'' He added sweetly, before lovingly rubbing my belly through my top with his free hand. I grinned in response, still happy that this baby had brought us so close.

***


	17. Nightmare

After the scan, we decided to go back to our house, as I started to feel really tired. It felt like when I went onto a bit of a downer after eating too many midget gems, but like worse. I felt like I couldn't even walk out of the car without having a risk of falling asleep.

Rob drove us home as always, and I did offer as I could drive, but he was very much against that, with my pregnancy and all. I started to nod off as Rob talked about the scan, with my head flying up and down, as I tried to fight the sleepiness.

''You struggling to stay awake, sleepyhead?'' Rob asked me jokingly, chuckling as he saw that I was failing to keep my eyes open for very long. I smiled warily at the windshield, too tired to turn and grin at him, and I nodded my head.

''Yeah…feel…so tired.'' I admitted in between long yawns. God, what was up with me today? I was so sleepy.

Rob chuckled in response to my tiredness again, and pulled a blanket from the back for me to have around me. ''No…I'm fine.'' I groaned as I tried to push his arms away from me, when he tried to wrap the blanket around me.

''Take it. It's supposed to be raining today, and for once; cold. It will save me messing about if its gets cold, because I'm driving.'' He warned me. I sighed, and accepted the huge, cream blanket, and wrapped it around myself.

''Fine.'' I grumbled sleepily, resting my head onto the back of my seat. I felt the sleep crash over me like waves crashing against a rock, and the more I rested back into the slightly uncomfortable car chair, the more I was starting to fall into sleep…

I was just starting to fall asleep when I felt us pull over to the side of the road, making me groan in response. ''Rob what-what…are you doing?'' I asked him, without opening my eyes. I was too tired to look.

''Putting your chair back.'' He replied, easing my chair back slowly, so that I felt more comfortable. I sighed happily in response, smiling and hoping he saw. The chuckle that I got from him told me that he had seen it.

''Thank you.'' I replied.

''Don't mention it.'' He kissed my forehead, and was about to pull away from me when I grabbed his neck, stopping him. He gasped in shock, and I opened my eyes slowly, smiling at him, and feeling slightly less tired.

''Kiss me properly.'' I begged, trying to get his face to lower mine. He grinned in response, and lowered his lips to mine slowly. He kissed me gently, softly; as though I might break in a split second.

I sighed, and wrapped my hands tighter into the back of his head, forcing his lips harder into mine. ''Hmm…Rob.'' I begged, knowing that he would understand what I meant. We couldn't make love, and I was certainly too tired to get any sort of intimacy back with him, but he could still kiss me, like how I wanted.

He kissed me more urgently; our lips moving furiously against each others as our breathing turned into panting. And I never hated oxygen more than when we were forced to pull away from each other…like now.

Rob chuckled at the happy expression on my face, as he pulled away. ''Hmm thank you.'' I told him. ''Love you.'' I added, hearing Rob chuckle again in response, just before my eyes finally closed, and I went to sleep before I could say anything more to him…

Darkness. Nothing but darkness, was all I could see in this dream. I blinked furiously so that I could get used to the darkness of the room and as soon as I realized that I was in bed, in our bed at home, I took a look around the room. I couldn't see any body next to me, so I patted the sheets, to find nothing but the soft mattress underneath my hands. So then…where was Rob? I looked around the dark room again, only to find nothing again.

I sighed and climbed off of my bed, before shouting in agony and falling back onto the bed. I looked down at my stomach in shock; where my hand had instantly darted to, to see my big baby bump.

I must have been six months pregnant…at least. I felt something icky between my legs, and I looked down in shock to see that I was bleeding.

''OH MY GOD! THE BABY!'' I gasped, knowing that this was definitely _not_ normal. I was pregnant and this was definitely not just a normal monthly. This blood meant trouble; it meant that my baby was in pain.

I screamed as the bedroom light was turned on and looked to the open door to find nothing. The door was in the way for me to see whoever was at the door, and this was making me feel even more panicked.

''Rob…is that you?'' I asked unsure, knowing that I had to tell him that I was bleeding. That our baby was dying. I didn't hear anything; not a cough, not a footstep, not even a breathe being taken.

Mortified, I carried on. ''I-I-I don't know what's wrong. I-I'm bleeding, but it's not normal. It-It's the baby, I-I know it is. The Baby's dying!'' I warned him between sobs. I was getting all worked up, and the panic was escalating, making it hard to think.

I didn't hear any footsteps but by the time I looked back up again, I saw Michael. What the hell was he doing here? I was about to shout at him; tell him to piss off, and have a go at him for being here.

Except, when I looked twice…something wasn't quite right. He was just standing there, at the side of the room, watching me with dead eyes. Like he wasn't even there, not really. I eyed him confused, just before he stumbled forward, and fell onto the floor…

I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed……in his back was a knife. Michael was dead…

''CHARLIE! SHH, IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE!!'' I heard someone call. I was too busy seeing this horror unfold in front of me though. I was still screaming, my tears taking over my screaming. I was part-sobbing, part-screaming now for a Man that I had loved.

''CHARLIE, PLEASE! WAKE UP!'' I screamed as my eyes found the lightness of our bedroom, and back to reality. Rob was right in front of me; his big, grey eyes widened in panic as he shook me lightly.

Bizarre tears were spilling over my eyes freely, and the only sound that I could make was sobs. Rob sighed, still panicked, and rubbed away the moisture from my eyes, only for more tears to spill over my eyes.

''Charlie,'' Rob sighed again as he pulled me swiftly into his arms, gently rocking me in his arms as though I was a baby, as I cried into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

''What it a nightmare, love?'' He asked me worriedly as he pulled my hair from my face and out of my way gently. I nodded.

''Tell me about it. Tell me everything you saw.'' Hearing him say that made me cry again, my sobs picking up as I cried harder into his shoulder.

''Alright,'' he whispered gently, trying to hush me. ''It's okay, you don't have to tell me.'' He promised me.

''Rob!'' I exclaimed still in utter shock as fresh tears spilled over my eyes at the thought of the state of Michael.

''Shh, Shh, it's alright. Tell me about it...if you want to. If it makes it easier love, tell me what you saw.'' He begged, desperate for some answers from me.

''Oh god Rob…the-the…all that blood!'' I spluttered between desperate sobs. It had been absolutely terrifying…to see all of the blood. On me and him. What made my nightmare even more terrifying was the fact that it didn't make any sense.

Why had I been bleeding in the first place? What had been going on? Was I losing the baby? And Michael…why had he been bleeding for? Who had killed him? None of it made any sense, and I was absolutely terrified.

For this baby and Michael.

''What was it? Who was bleeding?'' Rob asked me anxiously, sounding just as panicked as I felt. I tried to speak through the sobs, but it was so hard to make sense of anything after such a vivid nightmare.

''M-M-Mi-Mic,'' I tried, but I wasn't making any sense. I groaned in temper, before the tears got the better of me again.

''Take it easy. Give yourself time to breathe, and tell me after you calm down. Please love.'' Rob begged me, sounding so worried about me. I nodded against his shoulder, and took in a deep breathe, hearing it shake furiously alongside my sobs.

''G-G-G-God. S-S-S-S-So bad.'' I stuttered incoherently between furious, shaking sobs. My eyes were stinging as the tears were flooding my eyes still, making it so hard to see hardly anything. All I saw was moisture, tears.

''Shh, it's alright. You're safe now.'' Rob promised me, kissing my forehead whilst he gently rubbed my back soothingly, all the while, my sobbing filling the silent room, loud and begging for the images to stop and get out of my head.

I could see it all; replayed in my head was the nightmare happened over and over again in my head. The horror of it all; that's what I remembered most. The horror on my face as Michael stumbled forward and hit the floor…

''G-G-God, M-M-M-M-M-M-Michael!'' I sobbed as I replayed the image again in my head; my tears spilling over my eyes uncontrollably once more.

In front of me; Rob's whole body froze in the shock of whose name I had just called out, whose name I had sobbed. But I was too busy sobbing, crying into Rob's shoulder to say anything between my tears.

''Michael?'' Rob asked in utter shock; his hand stopping moving against my back as he thought about that.

''H-H-H-H-H-H-He w-w-w-w-w-w-was dead!'' I sobbed out on his shoulder before going back to sobbing uncontrollably again. The pain that I was feeling right now was undeniable; it burnt every other single emotion away as my tears got the best of me again.

''Charlie, it's okay. Michael's fine, I promise you. It was just a nightmare.'' He paused for a long moment, with my loud sobbing filling the room, before Rob finally added; ''Please Charlie, it will be okay. I can try and get you to see Michael tomorrow if you want, but please-''

''-N-N-N-No, th-th-that isn't just i-i-i-it!'' I sobbed harder. ''T-the baby!'' I warned him between more urgent sobs.

''Shh. Don't say anything, until you calm down. Please, just calm down.'' He begged me desperately. I nodded, and tightened my arms around his body, pressing him to me more like how I needed as my crying eventually started to die down.

''It was just a nightmare. It's not going to happen. You're okay. Baby's okay. Michael's okay.'' Rob whispered into my ear, over and over again as he began to rock me like a baby again, comforting me as my tears and sobs finally stopped altogether.

Once it was silent, I began to feel tired, but I wouldn't let myself fall asleep. I had to talk to Rob before I went back to sleep. I had to tell him what I saw, before I had anymore nightmares or anything.

''Are you okay?'' Rob whispered into my ear anxiously. I nodded, eyes focused and frozen on our bedroom window. He kissed my forehead, his hands gently pushing my sweaty hair back, drenched from the nightmare.

''Do you want to talk about it now?'' He asked me, still sounding concerned, and as though the tears might start again. Well, what with my pregnancy hormones; that could happen soon, I had to admit.

I nodded my head, and let Rob gently push my body away from him. He wrapped my arms around his neck, and sat me on his lap, holding me as I ducked my head into his other shoulder; feeling his head rest on the top of mine.

''What happened, love?'' He asked me worriedly.

''I was still pregnant. Six months pregnant.'' I told him, hoping these dreadful images would fade away soon. They were what was making this horror even worse. ''But there was this pain…when I tried to look for you, when I got up…I was bleeding.'' I added, gasping under my breathe as I remembered the nightmare.

''Where was you?''

''In here…and it was night time.'' I told him, looking around the room, and knowing that it was night time for real too. That was why he had the light on. ''And…and then…Michael.'' I sobbed again quietly as I pictured it.

''Shh…it's okay love…not real remember?'' he reminded me. I nodded, and tried to explain to him again.

''He….he…'' I took a deep breathe and tried to tell him again, squeezing my eyes shut tight and finding that dreadful, terrifying mental picture again. ''He'd been stabbed. And there-there was just blood everywhere…god!'' I managed, before the tears overcame me again.

Rob held me tighter to him, kissing the top of my head as I began to cry heavily again into his shoulder. ''He's okay. You're okay, and baby's okay. You're safe now love, I promise. I love you.'' He whispered gently, rocking me as I cried.

***

**Sorry about the awful nightmare. It was necessary, believe me. I looked onto a dream site, and it reminded me of the pain Charlie is going through now. As quoted on Dreams Mood Directory; ****To dream that someone else is dying, I identifies the change/loss of the relationship. **


	18. Fight

When I woke up again, I was happy to see it was morning, like in this room. Anymore of this darkness would only scare me again, after the nightmare of last night. I shivered as the mental pictures came back to me, though I couldn't quite hold back a small whimper of fear.

As soon as I had made a sound, Rob turned over next to me in bed, and stole a glance at me. I kept my eyes in front of me, trying not to cry as I remembered my nightmare more from the night. I didn't want to keep crying on him all the time.

''Are you okay, love?'' Rob asked me worriedly, reaching out and taking my shaking hand in his pleasantly warm hand. I nodded, still keeping my gaze on our bedroom in front of me, and trying so hard not to cry still.

''I'm just…still upset.'' I managed, trying to swallow back the sobs rising in my throat, because I didn't want to cry again. I wanted to be brave for once, I wanted to look after Rob for once. He was always the one looking after me; pregnant or not.

''I know love, but its not real. Just keep thinking that it wont happen.'' He said, kissing me on the cheek. ''Do you remember Tasha telling us about that bad dream she had a while ago?'' Rob asked me.

I nodded. Tasha had had a scary dream; she dreamt that all of her family died, which obviously wasn't going to happen, but it still scared her, and made her very upset, which of course would be a normal reaction.

''Well that's not going to happen, is it?'' Rob asked me. I forced a nod again. ''And the dreams that you can remember, wont happen. So stop worrying; because its not going to happen, okay?'' Rob begged me.

I nodded again, turning round to face him now. He smiled at me, looking slightly unsure about something or other. I kissed him, running my hands to his hair, and gently pulling his face closer to mine.

We kissed…once, twice, once more, and I pulled away to rest my head on his chest. I wasn't too sure what I would do if Rob wasn't here anymore. He was the person I lived for, the very person that I depended on.

''I love you so much, you know that.'' I said softly against his chest, listening to his hammering heartbeat, as he ran his hands through my hair.

''Not as much as I love you.'' He replied, kissing the top of my head. I was sure that was wrong; there was no way that a person could love me as much as I loved Rob. I couldn't bear to be without him, and it only got worse the more time that we were together.

I sat up after a while, preparing myself to get up. But that was when it all happened. I gasped in shock as a awful, sickly feeling came over and my hand instantly went to my stomach, out of a normal reaction.

I felt like I was going to be sick for sure, unlike sometimes when I feel sick, but don't feel as though I was _going_ to be sick. Rob called after me worriedly, but I was already through the bathroom, where I was violently sick.

''Ugh.'' I groaned, whilst Rob was already there, pulling my hands free from my face before I had even been sick. ''Disgusting.'' I groaned again, before I was sick for the second time. I absolutely hated being sick.

Rob kept silent the whole time that I was being sick, because he probably knew exactly what I knew. This was definitely morning sickness. I hadn't had anything to make me sick, as I had beet eating right.

I had been eating everything I should, and had been having double portions of healthy food, like vegetables, and fruit, and fish for protein for the baby. There was no way that this could have been food poisoning.

''You alright now?'' Rob asked me as I washed my mouth out. I forced a nod, and a smile at him, even though I felt absolutely disgusting and smelly after I had been sick. ''Morning sickness?'' Rob correctly identified, sounding humorous.

I looked at him to see him smiling, and I narrowed my eyes to glare at him. He wouldn't be laughing if he was feeling this disgusting. And anyway, it was partly his fault as he was the other half to make this baby.

He should be feeling this bloody awful too.

''Yes, I'm glad you find that so funny too.'' I replied sourly, making him laugh easily in response to my temper.

''It's not that; it's just that we were talking about this the other day, and we thought that you weren't going to have morning sickness.'' He defended himself.

''Obviously, god had other plans.'' I mumbled back sourly, making him laugh again. I left him to it, and got into the shower to wash my hair. I needed to have a shower because of last night's nightmare and today's sickness, I didn't smell too great.

It made me wonder how Rob could even stand to be near me, as I really didn't smell that great before I had got into the shower and gave my hair a good needed wash.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me before walking back to my bedroom to get changed into some baggy clothes. The baggy clothes were to hide my ever-growing baby bump.

We spent all day in the house, enjoying having the time to talk, read, and most importantly; I got another preview of his amazing talent which was singing. He sat at his grand piano, in our music room, and I sat down next to him on the bench, as he play a couple of his songs.

He even got his guitar out to play _Let Me Sign _acoustically, before we had to get ready to go out with the Girls tonight. We had been invited to go clubbing, and we thought that we might as well go along too, but just not drink.

''I'll probably have to go into the studio tomorrow; I'm recording a new song for Breaking Dawn.'' Rob explained to me as I looked in the mirror, putting on some blusher whilst Rob lounged lazily on the bed.

''That's good but…you don't sound too thrilled about it.'' I commented, because it was true. He sounded really pissed off that he was having to go to the studio, which was unusual for him. He loved singing, and he absolutely adored acting too.

''No I am, it's just…well, I'd rather spend the day with you. To be honest, its kinda pissing me off now at how I have to do these interviews and recording songs for the movie when I should be at home looking after you.''

''Oh please, Rob. I'll be fine.'' I promised him, because I would be.

''I know that…it's just that I feel like I'm doing wrong by going to work, when you're at home, and-''

''You love your job, and me and baby will be fine. And I'll ring you if I have any worries.'' I promised him, before adding; ''You'll probably get like a zillion calls from me anyway; you know what I'm like for stressing.''

He laughed easily in response. ''Well I don't mind,'' he commented lightly, shrugging in response.

I brushed my hair, leaving it straight and ran some curlers through it, curling different strands of hair. I had tried to find a dress that was loose fitting, but ended up with a casual, plain, black dress which was smocky-styled and too casual.

But as I had nothing else to wear-nothing that was loose around me and covered my growing baby bump anyway-it would do for tonight.

I put on some I put on some black tights, and heels to go with it, and after successfully platting both sides of my hair, I put the two sides back, around my hair. I laughed as Rob pulled his arms around me, and kissed my neck.

''You look beautiful.'' He complimented me, making me grin. I might not have felt very beautiful at this moment in a all-too-big dress, but as long as Rob thought that I looked pretty, I wouldn't mind much.

''Thank-you…as do you.'' I complimented him, because that was so true. He looked like an absolute angel in a casual, black vest, and jacket to match, with even hotter jeans. I licked my lips involuntarily, like how I always did.

''And we match.'' I added, because it was true. We was both dressed in black, but my reason was because my dress was too short for me to wear no tights. I wasn't showing off my already fat legs, thanks.

''Yeah, we do. Ha. They'll be talking about that next.'' He laughed with me. It was true; the constant paparazzi interest was very much getting to me. ''Do you want to listen to my new song before we go out? I wanted to show you before I recorded it in the studio tomorrow.'' Rob asked me hopefully.

I nodded. ''Yes please.'' I followed him over to the bed, and listened to him singing his heart out. It was called _Say_ and it was so good. He had written himself, and as he got lost into the music, got lost into the story that belonged to _breaking dawn_ and this song; I could only smile and watch him pour himself into it.

He watched me unsure after he had just poured his life into that one, glorious song of his. ''That was amazing.'' I promised him.

''You sure?'' He checked, sounding really unsure about it.

I nodded, and smiled as I leaned my face closer slightly, breathing in his scent' his face inches from mine. ''Hell yes.'' I replied, before lowering my lips to kiss him.

He sighed happily against my lips, and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer to him. I took his lower lip into my mouth as our soft kisses began to get more urgent, and bit down gently, hearing the moan of pleasure from him as I did.

I pulled away right on cue, watching him groan in disappointment, and squeeze his eyes shut together. I laughed in response, and placed a very chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away quickly again, and leaving him pout at me.

''You know that the Girls will never forgive us if we don't leave now.'' I warned him, and sighing; he forced a nod in response, and got up with me; going downstairs and calling for a taxi to pick us up so that Rob could drink for tonight.

The taxi only took ten minutes to get there, and we walked out, ignoring the flashes of camera lights that hit us as we got into the taxi. We were meeting the Girls inside the club, and as we got out of the taxi, the paparazzi were waiting for us again.

I walked into the club hand in hand with Rob, and ignoring them totally like how I knew that I should be doing. We walked into the club, not able to hear ourselves think over the loud, banging club music.

Rob lead me to the bar where everyone was, and ordered a beer, whilst I just had a non alcoholic cocktail. I didn't want to make it too obvious about my pregnancy by getting a glass of water, though Rachael only had a glass of water as she was a heavy eight months pregnant.

Her and Jackson were due to go home in a couple hours, especially as the music was too loud, because Rachael was tired too, which wasn't helping things. We got a table at the side of this big open room, which looked more like a hall, away from the loud music, where we could talk a little easier.

Rachael and Jackson only ended up staying for an hour and a half, and they apologized at us as they left, which was silly. This music was far too loud and if Rachael was tired then it would be better to go home and get some rest.

I looked around the club, watching everybody dance, knowing that they were definitely drunk now. It was nine at night, and we had been here since seven thirty, and all the gang had been drinking since then, besides me and Rach.

''Rob, are you drunk already?'' Tasha asked in shock, slurring her words slightly as she asked him. I looked back to see Rob's head drooping as he tried to shake his head in response unsuccessfully.

I could tell that he was though; his eyes were all blurred and spinning, like how they always were when he was drunk. I laughed in response, unable to help myself. He was even struggling to sit on his chair properly.

''No, I really am not-'' I laughed helplessly as Rob fell off of his chair, drunk obviously. We all laughed, because it was impossible not to; he hadn't even expected to fall off of his chair, which was funny to see him looking shocked about it; his eyes wide awake now.

I helped him up, even though he almost ended up sending me to the floor too, because he was that heavy. ''God.'' I complained as I successfully helped him back onto his chair, and he grinned at me drunkenly.

''Thanks love.'' He said, before kissing me on my cheek, making me blush bright red and Tasha and Kirsty laugh in response.

Aston got up with Kirsty to go and get some drinks in for us all then, and we left them to it, talking about something or other when Kirsty came back a few minutes later, not looking happy at all.

''What's wrong with you?'' Tasha asked her confused.

''Them Boys are starting on Aston. I tried to stick up for him, but he wont let me. I had a right fucking go at them, and because they pushed me, Aston's sent me over here!'' She complained angrily.

I looked round at the dance floor to see Aston getting pushed by a Man, who was a bit taller than him. He had bright golden jewellery on, and his skin was a little lighter than Aston's dark skin, and his hair was cropped and platted.

''Well I'm not having that!'' I growled angrily, feeling just as pissed off as what Kirsty was now. I got up from the chair, preparing myself to go and see what this fucker of a Boy wanted. There was no way that I was letting them hurt Aston like that! He was a mate.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Rob demanded in shock, reaching round and grabbing my right wrist roughly in his hand, stopping me from going anywhere.

''What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to have a go at them!'' I spelled it out for him. I wasn't happy, and there was no way that he was stopping me from doing this; pregnant or not. I weren't going to just let them fucking push my friends around!

''No you are not. You're going to sit back down again and let Kirsty deal with this.'' He warned me, getting up from his chair too, and trying to get me to sit down. I wouldn't have it though, because there was no way that Kirsty could deal with this on her own. There was three Guys against Aston!

''No, I'm not Rob. Not even Aston can deal with this on his own, so I'm going, and don't try and stop me!'' I warned him, trying to push my past way him.

''Sit back down now Charlie. I'm not letting you get involved!'' Rob warned me, shouting furiously.

''I don't care; nobody speaks to my friends like that and gets away with it!'' I shouted back, pushing him out of my way, only to be caught by his arms. ''ROB, GET OFF OF ME NOW. YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME!'' I warned him, pushing him away again.

''Charlie, this is mad, you're three months pregnant-''

''-I don't care. I'm not having them treating my friend like that!'' I shouted back before running to the dance floor before he could stop me. I knew that he was worried about me, but I wasn't having Aston get beat up for some scum.

I caught up with the Guys in time to see another lad push Aston hard, almost right into me. I stopped Aston, and stepped in front of Aston. ''EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PUSHING?'' I shouted above the loud, club music.

I was even more livid now that I had seen them push Aston so forcefully. I didn't know who the fuckers thought they were, and despite this baby; my temper was already taking over instantly. I wanted to seriously lose it with them.

This Guy turned his head and smirked at me in response. ''Is this your bit on the side then, Aston?'' One of them asked as they all stared me up and down.

''She's feisty, I'll give her that.''

''And very, very fit too-''

''-She's my friend actually, so you just better watch your mouth before you say anything else. She doesn't need to get involved in this, thanks.'' Aston snapped back at them, snarling the words at them as he threw me an angry look for coming over, before trying to push me to the side…I wasn't moving though.

''Maybe I don't want to. She's fit as hell.'' One of them commented, eyeing my legs appreciatively as he eyed me up and down. I was about to say something that I really regretted, before Aston got the chance first.

''Fucking carry on mate! Just you keep your eyes off of her, because if you don't, there will be fucking trouble! Her Husband's just over there, you know.'' Aston warned them, nodding his head over to the table.

But the only person who was sat there was Kellan, who nodded over to us anyway, clenching his fists together. I smiled appreciatively at him for sticking up for me, and turned back to see the Guys trying to snicker off Kellan.

''Never mind, we'll soon get rid of him-''

''-YOU SICK BASTARDS! WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF; ASTON HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!'' As soon as I pushed one of the Guys, Kellan was already there, pushing me away from them.

''Get off me Kellan, I'm fine!'' I promised as the music went off because of what was going on here.

''Calm down then.'' Kellan warned me. I nodded, and he let me go.

''She's got a big gob on her, that one!'' One of them snickered. I turned to see Aston glaring at them in response.

''Fuck off, you're causing a scene.'' Aston warned them because it was true. Everyone was turning to watch us now, which would be embarrassing if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to kill these guys now.

''Well I want to cause a scene, because you are a fucking dickhead!'' One of the Guys said, nudging Aston in the chest hard. Aston didn't do anything making them all smirk, but I wasn't having that.

''Keep fucking pushing it, mate!'' I shouted, pushing them again. They pushed me hard, violently, and right into Aston. That was when Kellan stepped in, instantly losing it with them for pushing me, especially so hard.

''Go and then buddy; hit her again and see what you get!'' He warned them, instantly in front of me, and backing into the Guy he pushed me. The guy looked up to him, as he was smaller and a lot slender than the tall and burly figure that was Kellan.

''Oh, you going to stop me, are you big guy?'' one of them asked sarcastically. Wrong move; especially against someone as big as Kellan.

''Yes I am and you'll fucking regret, so leave her alone.'' Kellan warned them, sounding absolutely pissed off now.

They huffed and pushed past him and pushed me again, making me gasp in shock. ''Hey, I said leave her the hell alone, didn't I?'' Kellan shouted at them furiously, pushing them away furiously.

The Guy reached for me again, trying to shove me out of the way. ''Get your hands off of her!'' I gasped in shock as Rob's voice echoed into the club. He walked over to us; his grey eyes blazed in fury over these men.

''Rob, it's okay.'' I tried to soothe him as he pushed his way past me, attempting to reach them. He stopped automatically, but his eyes were still glaring at them.

''No its not; you're pregnant for god sake Charlie!'' He warned me, as though I didn't know myself. He tried to get to them again, but I wouldn't let him.

''Rob stop, it's okay, I'm fine-''

''-Fuck off mate, it's got nothing to do with you!'' The Guy shouted at Rob, instantly making Rob even more livid than he already was.

''It has when you go around pushing my pregnant wife, so why don't you all fuck off, before you really regret this?'' Rob warned them, taking another step forward, closer to them.

''Rob, stop-''

''-Bring it on then!'' One of them said, going to hit Rob. I gasped in shock, but Kellan had already got the Guy's hands in Kellan's tight hold, leading him with the others to the bouncers, who were already on the dance floor.

They chucked the men out, and we went back to sit at our table with me feeling very guilty after to trying to act all brave.

''I'm sorry Rob, I just…I couldn't stand to see them having a go at Aston. I should have left it, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get involved too.'' I added because it was true.

''It's about time that you realized that if you're involved then so am I. I weren't going to let them hurt you.'' Of course he wasn't, because he wouldn always stick up for me, but that just made me feel even worse.

''I'm sorry.'' I apologized again.

''It's fine.'' He promised me, kissing me quickly. ''I know what you're like; brave, trying to stick up for yourself. And despite the worry, I wouldn't change anything. I love you.'' He promised me, kissing me again.

I smiled in response, watching Aston and Kirsty dance together on the floor. Once the song tat they were dancing too ended, they came back over and Aston apologized to us even though it wasn't really his fault at all.

We left an hour later, wanting to go home after tonight's activities, especially as I was getting tired too. And I fell asleep as soon as I was up the stairs and in bed, and had just gotten changed into my cool nightclothes.

***


	19. Agree

When I woke up in the morning, it was light, as in bright lighted in the bedroom, telling me that it was later than when I usually woke up. I looked to the side to see Rob was already up from the bed, and with one look at the clock on the bedside table; I knew why.

It was already ten in the morning, and I had overslept as usual. I got up from the bed, before running to the toilet again where I was violently sick again, just like how I was yesterday morning.

I got into the shower and got changed before I went downstairs to see if he was there, and I got changed into a summer dress, still quite loose fitted around me. The straps were a dark blue color and was a striped blue and red pattern which looked pretty.

I straightened my hair and went downstairs, to see Rob sat at the kitchen table. ''Morning,'' I said as I walked over to the sink and started washing up from last night. I didn't get a reply, so I looked round to see Rob still sat at the table, with his back to me.

I finished putting the water into a bowl, and walked over to him, nudging him gently on the shoulder. He jumped slightly, and pulled his headphones out of his ears, before turning round and looking at me shocked.

''Oh sorry,'' he apologized, turning his MP3 off. ''I was listening to music.'' He added as I sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

''It's okay.'' I smiled.

He reached for me then, and I lowered my face to kiss him. I felt him smile against my lips as his arms wrapped around my neck, pressing me closer to him. All too soon though he pulled away from me, making me sigh in disappointment.

He chuckled quietly in response, and gently untangled my arms from around him, and pulling back to look at me more closely. ''How are you feeling this morning?'' He asked me casually; leaning down again to kiss me on the cheek quickly.

''Guilty.'' I replied because it was true.

''Don't be, you didn't do any damage to yourself. But…I'm being serious here Charlie, you need to calm down. Stop getting yourself so worked up about things all the time, for you and this baby.''

I nodded in agreement because it was true. I needed to stop getting so stressed out all the time, like how I always did when I lost my temper and started something that I couldn't get myself out of. Rob didn't need to be stressing out about me either.

''Okay, and you're right. I'm sorry.'' I apologized again.

''It's alright.'' He promised me, kissing me gently on my forehead. ''Let's just agree not to argue about things again, too.''

''That sounds like a good idea.'' I agreed easily.

***


	20. Labour

**Days passed and I still continued to get morning sickness, which was awful. A week after we all went clubbing, we went round to Tasha's house to have a barbecue with everyone. Rachael's baby was due in a short week's time, and she was now very huge. **

''**I'm not complaining. That baby can just stay in there.'' Rachael told us, making us all laugh as the barbecue started. ''Mind you, it would be nice to go back to my own weight again; especially as my cravings keep making me starving!'' She complained, making us all laugh. **

''**Well this barbecue will be ready to go in ten minutes!'' Kellan told her proudly, and she turned to wink at him, making him grin. **

''**Good man.'' Rachael said, making Kellan laugh. **

**We sat down outside at the outdoor table, and I ran my hands tenderly over my minor baby bump whilst the Rob, Jackson and Aston helped Kellan start the barbecue. Rachael's hand only barely about fit her huge baby bump. **

''**Any kicking yet?'' Rachael asked me curiously as I gazed down to my tender, small baby bump. I looked back up and frowned at her. **

''**No not yet.'' I replied, sighing. I was getting panicked about the fact that the baby wasn't doing anything…again. ''There's been absolutely nothing; no kicking, nothing.'' I added, frowning in response. **

''**I'm sure everything's fine.'' I looked round to see Rob walking towards me. He sat down next to me, and took my hand in his. ''You're only just four months pregnant as well.'' He added, trying to soothe me. **

''**True, but…Rachael was three months when the baby first kicked.''**

''**That's because my baby's going to be a Boy darling.'' Rachael replied, making us laugh. I rolled my eyes because she didn't actually know whether it was a Boy or not, and I didn't know what my Baby was either; I had decided that I didn't want to know until the Baby was born. **

**I had my usual vegetarian burgers as usual, because I just couldn't stand to eat meat at all. The thought of it still put me off, but whilst everybody had seconds of the barbecue…well Rachael was onto her fifth burger (thanks to the baby of course), I cooked some fish up for myself, with some vegetables, and a glass of water. **

**I'd just eaten it and went back outside, when everything all happened, and it definitely panicked me. I walked out into the garden to see everyone besides Rachael and Kellan sat down. Rachael was standing next to Jackson who was sat down, eating yet another burger. **

**I rolled my eyes at her, and went to sit down next to Rob and took his hand in mine; a usual habit for me. **

**I looked back to Rachael after I heard a gasp of shock, and saw that she had frozen still with her burger in hand, with her wide eyes on the floor. I looked at the same place that she was looking to see that her waters had broke. **

**And that's when everybody moved. ''Kellan, phone for an ambulance, Rachael's waters have broke!'' Tasha warned him, throwing him the house phone as she got up and ran over to Rachael to comfort her. **

**Kellan caught the phone effectively and was already dialling for an ambulance for Rachael as the Girls helped Rachael sit down next to Jackson. ''Fucking hell, this is embarrassing; having my waters break whilst I'm eating a fucking burger!'' I couldn't help but laugh in response, just a little bit. **

**Jackson was helping us trying to calm Rachael down, and trying to do the breathing exercises that she had done in her class, but it definitely wasn't working. **

''**Well how about you try and do these fucking breathing exercises when you're eight and half months pregnant and going into fucking labour!'' She shouted furiously at Jackson, who tried so hard not to smile, but didn't succeed. **

**We helped her carry on doing her breathing exercise, though it was hard to watch because she kept complaining about being in so much pain. She was nearly almost in tears by the time that we heard that the ambulance was on their way, but we calmed her down the best that we could. **

**I looked back then, wondering why it was so quiet from Rob and Aston, to see them both sat there, still in shock, and their mouths hanging open as they watched this unfold. **

**I glared at Rob, helping him up from the chair, and snarling the words at him. ''I hope that you're not just going to sit there, with your mouth hanging open and go all quiet when I go into bloody labour!'' **

**His eyes, wide with shock focused back onto me, and he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. I huffed in response, and turned back to help Rachael with her breathing exercises again. She had already put down the half eaten burger about five minutes ago. **

**We helped Rachael out to the front of the house somehow, when the ambulance helped her onto the stretcher and put her in the ambulance van. Jackson went with her, along with Kirsty and a still-stunned Aston. **

**I went to the hospital with Rob in the car, with Tasha and Kellan in the car with us. I was still not very happy with Rob's reaction at Rachael's unexpected labour. It was a shock, I could understand that, but it was me and Rachael who would have to be facing the pain.**

**In all honesty, it made me worried to think about what would happen when I was in labour, because if I wasn't with the Girls, then what would Rob do? I hoped the answer wasn't to freak out like that. **

''**Still in shock, are we?'' I asked Rob sarcastically as his eyes narrowed the slightest bit from their wide frames. **

''**N-No.'' He replied, sounding in shock. **

**I shook my head furiously at him, turning to look out of the front windshield. ''Typical bloke. I really hope you don't act like this when I go into labour. Otherwise, I'm going to be fucking done for, aren't I?'' I replied; getting more and more furious by the minute…and stressed too. I felt so stressed about this baby now, that I could hardly think about nothing else. **

**The panic was there, distinct and evident in the way I was struggling to keep my breathes calm and collected. **

''**Charlie, you need to chill out,'' Tasha warned me, sensing my fear straight away. ''And you Rob…you need to be comforting your wife, not me. Just think about who'll be going through the pain when she has this baby.'' She warned him, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. **

**He sighed, but reached out and took my hand in his. ''I'm sorry,'' he apologized. ''It's just a…a shock.'' He admitted, gulping as he said this. **

**I huffed in response, trying not to get pissed off with him. I didn't need to be stressed, and the more stressed I was, the more I was making Rob and everyone else stressed out. Which was probably why Rob was trying so hard not to panic. **

''**Well how do you think I feel? I have to go through this in less than six months Rob. I'm freaking out big time here!'' I complained, because it was true. He nodded, and kissed my hand tenderly. **

''**I know, and I'll be there to give you support. Better support, I promise.'' He promised me, squeezing my hand in encouragement. ''I love you.'' He added, wrapping our fingers together perfectly. **

''**I love you too.'' I promised him, giving his hands a squeeze of encouragement this time. We had been through so much together that this was just the icing on the cake. This wouldn't ruin us, like none of the other stuff hadn't. **

**We had each other and I knew that we would always have that, no matter what happened. And that, was what I relied on mostly. He was my whole life; I lived for him only, and he knew it. He was the one thing I couldn't live without. **

**When we got into the hospital, Rachael was rushed into labour straight away, and we stayed outside, with Jackson with Rachael, while we waited for the baby to arrive…**

*******

''**This is your fault, Jackson!'' and then a bang. I grimaced and jumped as I heard it, and then even worse; Rachael's scream of pain as she gave another push. I looked to the side to see Rob's wide eyes watching the wall in front of us. **

**He looked in utter shock, and as I noticed how his hands were gripping his dark jeans, I realized that he was probably stressing about what I would be like. Had to admit; now I panicking. Would I really be that bad?**

**I mean, yeah the pain would be bad, I knew that, like how I had known all along, but Jesus. I hoped Rob would put me out if I was that bad, that moody. I was constantly driving him mad, labour or not. **

**And actually, Rachael was wrong about that statement. It was not **_**just**_** Jackson's fault, like it wasn't just my fault for this baby. It was Rachael's fault too, and Rob's. But we were still married at the time, and this baby was more important than my own life now. **

**And as I rubbed my round belly over tenderly; appearing small through the stretched top, I just prayed that we both wouldn't have to go through too much during this pregnancy or labour. And labour actually. **

''**I WANT MORE GAS!'' I heard Rachael scream, and I looked to the side to see Rob grimace in response as he heard her agonizing scream of pain. I had to admit; if I was like this, I think I would have preferred to have gas too. Shut me the hell up!**

**I went downstairs with Rob to get a drink then, and a bite to eat because we had been waiting outside for Rachael for a good few hours. Everyone else was waiting outside as everyone else wasn't very hungry. **

**Before we left, Jackson came out of the room, still looking shocked about the whole thing. ''Ow.'' He complained, whimpering as he showed off his red, bruised hands where Rachael had been squeezing them so long whilst she was in labour. **

**Tasha laughed, but I was still like Rob; very much in shock about the whole thing. If I was going to be this bad when it came to my labour, then I would definitely like to be put out, and get the labour done whilst I was asleep. **

**I took Rob's hand as we strolled through the hospital to the canteen area where the night food was being served. **

''**Are you hungry?'' I asked him anxiously. Rob hadn't properly eaten the barbecue to begin with, so he hadn't really had a proper meal since breakfast, which was only a slice of toast. And only one, at that. **

**He actually sat there and watched me eat a whole fry up, after he reminded me stubbornly that it was; 'good for the baby'. The more that this pregnancy went on, the more he stressed about what the baby should be eating, and the more he did that, the more he sounded like his Parents. **

**But I knew that he was only doing it for a good cause. We were his family now, and it was obvious that he just wanted everything done right for us both. Through this pregnancy, he had been so good to me. Despite the tears, fits, and whining. **

''**A little bit…but I can wait.'' He shrugged as we picked up a tray. ''What about you?'' He asked me worriedly. **

''**Starving.'' I admitted, because it was true. And my rumbling belly backed me up on that one. Despite the barbecue lunch that I had, this baby wanted more food…and more protein. Rob grinned in response. **

**We both got food in the end, because I had convinced Rob to get something now that I was eating too. He was as hungry as I was, after all. **

**We sat down at our table and waited for our food to be cooked. I had a glass of water like usual, and Rob had a cup of coffee. I had the normal meal to eat; fish, cooked just like how I had at home, and all the variety of vegetables that I liked and eat. **

**It only took ten minutes to get to us, but during those ten minutes, me and Rob talked. Mostly about this baby. **

''**I wonder how Rachael's getting on.'' I commented as lightly as possible, after sipping a small amount of my water and putting it back onto the table. It was too quiet between us; Rob hadn't spoken since we had ordered his food. **

**He hated me being quiet, and I hated him being quiet. I wanted us to both talk; silence was certainly not golden after the panic that I saw in his eyes when Rachael was giving birth. It got me panicked too. **

**And of course there was also the excuse to hear his voice too. His voice was what I lived for; that accent, the way it managed to dazzle me. Everything about him thrilled me; even from the beginning, I couldn't say no. **

**I wanted, wanted, wanted, and took as much as I could get from him. Because he was who I lived for. **

**Rob cleared his throat. ''I don't know. She should be fine after the nurse gives her something for the pain.'' He added soothingly. I nodded, and looked down at my small, round stomach after finishing my dinner. **

**My hands instantly went to my stomach, more out of habit than anything, but felt nothing. My stomach was definitely hardening up slowly; the skin on my belly and around it had hardened up; a protective barrier for my silent baby. **

''**Any kicking yet?'' Rob asked me, spotting that my hands were once again on my belly, protectively again. I shook my head and frowned at my belly. All I wanted was one little kick, was that too much to ask for?**

''**Nothing. Absolutely nothing, and yet Rachael's baby was already kicking by three months!'' I complained, pissed off. Rob wheeled his chair around, closer to me, and put a hand on my belly too, tenderly touching my small bump. **

''**That's why our baby's special. She or he is our silent baby. Do you remember calling the baby that?'' he asked me, laughing quietly as he remembered. I laughed too, trying so hard not to cry in response to his hand, gently rubbing my stomach through my dress. **

''**Yeah. Yeah I do. How could I forget?'' I asked him, breaking into a grin, as I took my hand in his, and held it below mine; gently pressing it to the middle of my bump. **

''**You should get used to it; the silence. Whilst you can. That baby will be here soon, and then we will be getting no peace.'' He joked, because it was true. I nodded in agreement, laughing along quietly with him. **

''**You're right.'' I agreed simply, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment that his lips came down and gently brushed against my right cheek, before settling to my skin, and kissing me. ''But she'll be our baby. She or he will belong to us, and I know that our baby will be okay. She or he will be the most looked after baby that a baby can be. Spoilt too.'' His lips lifted gently off of my cheek, and he laughed in response. **

''**Oh definitely spoilt.'' He agreed with an easy laugh. I laughed too, because it was bound to happen. She or he would be our baby. Our first. ''Are you ready to go back?'' He asked me. I nodded, and went to get up, taking his hand in mine. **

''**Ooh!'' I said in shock, my hand running to my stomach for a whole different reason. I fell back onto the chair in shock, not expecting that heavy footed kick. That had been one hell of a first kick. **

''**Are you alright? Is it the baby? Was it a kick or?'' Rob asked me worriedly, panicking. I threw a delighted grin at him, pleased that our baby actually was kicking. **

''**Feel this.'' I took hold of his hand again, after his hand had dropped from mine, and pressed it to my belly where I had just been kicked, and very roughly too. I watched his face after yet another rough kick, and watched the same grin spread across his face. **

''**It's got a good little kick on it, right?'' I asked him, laughing in happy relief as I said it. Relief because my baby had finally kicked me. It wouldn't matter how roughly this baby had kicked me, as long as some movement had been made. And for today, it had. **

''**A hell of a good kick. What did I tell you when you had that scan done? A fighter, right. This kicking has proved it.'' He said proudly, his hand still gently running over my baby bump; feeling yet another kick that this baby threw at us. **

''**Wow.'' Rob commented, still impressed. **

''**I know, right?'' I agreed with him. We stayed sat down, with Rob and my own hands on my stomach, but there was no more kicking. We went back to Rachael's room, with my hand still on my stomach in-case there was any kicking, but it had gone silent again. **

''**Any kicking?'' Rob asked me with a grin, as we walked, hand in hand into the corridor, to find it empty now. Everyone must have been in the room. The screaming had stopped anyway. **

''**No,'' I replied, a little unhappily. **

**We walked into the room to be greeted by Rachael's new baby. Rachael grinned up at us from her bed, looking exhausted, but extremely happy, with her new baby in her arms. We walked over to the bed, to see this tiny angel yawn. **

''**Meet Leo-Jasper-Rathbone.'' Rachael told me as we both took his beauty in. He was absolutely gorgeous; more gorgeous than a baby could be. **

**He had small, tired blue eyes, with small, minor creases in his forehead from where he had been yawning and frowning. The small amount of hair that he did have was a light brown colour. Jackson's own hair was dark brown, and Rachael's was blonde. **

**His hair was perfectly in the middle. His little button nose was creasing with every single frown, and his small, pink, pouting lips looked absolutely adorable. His hands were absolutely tiny; his miniature fingers even smaller. **

**He was wrapped up in a gorgeous, white blanket and I had this overwhelming urge to hold him like how Rachael was doing. And as a new Mum; Rachael sensed the need straight away, and smiled at me in response. **

''**Do you want to hold him?'' She asked me. **

**I smiled apologetically at her as it was her baby after all. ''No it's okay…I can wait.''**

''**Don't be silly; I'll have plenty of time to hold him. We both will.'' She added, turning to smile at Jackson. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand, and kissing her. **

**I held myself carefully as she passed him to me, holding his head as I took a seat on the chair. Rob was just as bad as I was; running his hands carefully over the small creases in Leo's tiny fingers, while I took in the amazing beauty of Leo's face. **

**He was a looker this one, I could tell that much already. **

''**You're perfect.'' I looked up to see Rachael smiling proudly at me; her eyes wet with tears. ''You're holding that baby better than I am.'' she added, making me huff in response. **

''**I doubt that very much.'' I replied sourly. **

''**No really. You'll be a fantastic Mum when you have your baby.'' She promised me. I hoped that she was right about that one. **

**We left later that night at ten, as Rachael was getting tired, and wanted to go to sleep. Leo, her new baby was already wrapped up in his new hospital cot, and Jackson was being allowed to stay at the hospital overnight, between his beautiful new baby, and Rachael. We left them to get some sleep, and went home, talking about tonight. **

**Rachael was due to be out tomorrow so we were planning to go back there and see her and the baby before they came out of hospital. **

*******


	21. Paparazzi

Days passed and Rachael's baby Leo got more and more beautiful if that was even possible. His hair got a bit lighter, like Rachael's.

And I was happy. My Baby was kicking like how it was supposed to, and nobody yet knew about the baby…until five days later.

We were always round the Girls house more often now, because of Leo being here now, especially.

We had just gone back home in the early afternoon after I felt a bit tired and wanted to rest. I picked up the newspaper on the hallway floor from this morning, and unfolded it; reading the headline and gasping in shock.

''What is it?'' Rob asked me worriedly as soon as I had made a sound. He was there, behind me, and had read it the same time that I had.

_PATTINSON BABY ON THE WAY_

_We can reveal that Robert Pattinson's wife of four months is pregnant with his first baby. The married couple were pictured outside their posh LA pad whilst Rob rubbed her growing stomach tenderly. _

_Charlie-Rob's wife-who is supposed to be roughly about four months pregnant at this time appeared happy as she walked with Rob to their car, both of them unaware that they were being watched by close sources. _

_With a wife, and a possible baby on the way, however; how will this effect Rob's own career? Millions of teenage fan girls worldwide were not happy that their idol married so young, so if this pregnancy is true, it will only make them more livid, and the pain that much more real for all the Rob fans. _

''OH MY GOD, HOW CAN THEY EVEN SAY THAT?'' I demanded, yelling angrily. Rob jumped slightly at the sound of my livid voice, but I was far too furious to calm down. ''You're fucking twenty four, for god sake! I'm twenty, and so what if I'm pregnant? I know for a fact that I'm not fucking too young!'' I shouted furiously.

Rob tried to put his arms around me, but I pushed him away from me. ''I shouldn't fucking stand for this! They're blaming _me_ for being pregnant. I should have fucking knew that they would blame me. Blame me for how this is going to effect your career-''

''-Charlie, none of that matters to me!'' Rob interrupted me quickly, giving me time to get my breathe back, and calm down again. ''My fans are going to stay loyal, I know that and you know that. If you keep getting stressed out about this, then they've won. That's just the paparazzi, I don't care what they've got to say.''

''But you should care! They have the power to keep your career going, or pull everything apart.'' I warned him, because it was true.

''I don't care what they've got to say about it. They don't have anything to use against me besides this. We were married when you got pregnant, so they cant say anything about it.'' I supposed that that was true too.

He stepped forward, and took my face in his hands after I had calmed down again. ''I have everything I want right here in my hands.'' He spelled it out for me, before placing his other hand to my small bump.

His lips came down then, pressing very softly to mine, and kissing me very gently. Our lips moved perfectly together, my hands pressing into the back of his thick, glorious hair as our lips moulded together; the kiss getting more and more needy.

He eventually pulled away from me, his lips turning into a happy smile after that. His right hand was still placed tenderly on my baby bump, his left hand still wrapped gently around my right side of my face.

''I love you.'' He whispered, allowing his lips to gently brush across mine quickly once more, before he pulled away again to look at me.

''I love you too.'' I replied, because it was true. I was sure that I loved him more than how he loved me still, because I knew that nobody could love anyone more than how I loved Rob. It was impossible.

I put on a black and white flowered dress after my shower, and begged that the paparazzi were waiting for me, outside. The pregnancy was already out, with the picture of me and Rob with my baby bump obvious, but I was still going to have to face this.

I put on my dark sunglasses and left the house on my own, as Rob had to do another interview for Breaking Dawn on his own. I sighed heavily as I saw the paparazzi gathered outside the house entrance, and put my head down.

I heard the shouting of their questions, but I kept my head down, and tried not to put my hand on my stomach. My dress was quite big around me, meant to be loose fitting but you could still see a small, undeniable bump.

And my hand flew to my stomach automatically as soon as I felt the baby kick, because I still wasn't used to it, and it was now a constant reaction of mine; as though I have to make the most of the kick.

I got into the taxi silently, still keeping my head down, and told the driver Tasha's address. I picked my phone up, after hearing it ring, and held it to my ear.

''Hello?'' I asked, even though I already knew by the caller I.D. that it was Rob ringing me. But I didn't know why.

''Were the paparazzi outside?'' He asked, sounding worried about me as he asked. I knew why this was; because he had wanted to go with me, but he was already driving to do this interview…which brought me to my next question.

''Urm…they were there. Again. I was expecting that anyway, but er…how comes you're on your mobile? Aren't you driving?'' I asked him confused.

''Hands free kit. I hope the paparazzi weren't bothering you too much.'' Ah yes, that was why I could hear distant noises in the background. He was in the car.

''The usual.'' I sighed heavily. ''I kept my head down, but…well you could see my bump. I'm sorry.''

''Why are you apologizing for? We knew this would happen eventually. I guess our time just ran out, but I definitely do not regret the way things have gone. I am so happy that you're pregnant.'' He spelled it out for me, whilst I struggled to keep the grin off of my face.

''I know. But still, I worry about what this baby is going to do to your career-''

''-Things that are meant to be will go to plan. For all the loyal fans that are out of there, it wont bother them. That's what keeps me going, so don't get down about it. There's nothing to worry about; really.''

''Okay.'' I agreed easily.

''So where you off to now? Tasha's?'' He guessed. I had spent a lot of time with my new Nephew. Okay so Leo wasn't actually my Nephew, but it felt like it. It felt like Tasha, Rachael and Kirsty were my Sister so it definitely felt like Leo was my Nephew.

''Of course. I'm off to my Nephew.'' I explained, making him laugh. My eyes raked the plastic bag still lying on the taxi floor next to me, with Leo's new outfit in there. I had to buy it; it looked so cute.

''Well have fun. And tell everyone that I said hi for me.''

''Will do.'' I promised.

''Love you.''

''Love you more.'' I said, grinning as I spoke.

He laughed in response. ''Hardly possible.''

''It's a fact.'' I disagreed with him, making him laugh again.

''Shall we discuss that?''

''I wouldn't.'' I disagreed with him again. ''Don't want me getting any more stressed than I already am thanks to the bloody paparazzi.'' I mumbled angrily, because I still did feel a bit…angry with them finding out.

''Well you don't need to be stressed. I told you that everything's going to be fine. Paparazzi don't have a old of my career, and you shouldn't let it bother you.''

''You're right.'' I forced myself to agree, sighing heavily.

''Again.'' He replied, smug.

I huffed in response. ''Again?'' I asked him, confused.

''Yeah. I still love you more…love you. Have fun.'' And with that, he hung up; his laughter finishing our conversation abruptly.

''Fucking bastard.'' I mumbled sourly, not meaning one word, and unable to stop the grin on my face spreading…

***


	22. Pure and simple FLUFF lol!

I stayed at Tasha's house well over two hours…mostly giving my attention to the very cute Leo Rathbone. He was an absolute angel; there was nothing of him that you could get bored with. Despite being the same, he always looked different somehow.

He always managed to look so beautiful; whether he was sleeping, smiling, frowning, or deep in thought. He slept a lot, and didn't actually cry as much as babies sometimes did. That was really cool.

Rachael cooed over him, but I was more impressed with how she hadn't had a cigarette yet. I just hoped that she would stick to it; not just for her and Jackson, but for her gorgeous new baby now too.

Jackson was absolutely adorable. He was the panicking one, like me. Any time that Leo made a noise, he was by his side, checking to make sure that Leo was alright. He was such a proud father, that it was just so lovely to see.

Rachael took the more casual approach, letting Leo discover and do things more on his own. The panic was still reflected in her eyes, but she understood that the more Leo learnt, the more he'd understand about things.

I went home to find the house quiet. I walked around to see if he was home as I had been a couple of hours, before trying the music room. I walked in, and watched him at the top of the stairs, singing on his piano.

He was singing the new song to be on the _Breaking Dawn_ album and it was amazing to see him lose himself in the music, right up until the song played out until the end of the song where he gave himself a moment to come back to this room.

He had changed since he came home from the interview; instead of his usual, casual shirts with jeans; he had on a stunning, black leather jacket, and jeans which looked amazing on him. Not his usual style, but god, he did look amazing today.

I cleared my throat then, making him jump slightly in response. He turned around in shock, making me smile a little. I walked down the stairs carefully, noting how he had a black, fitted vest underneath his leather jacket which looked simply swell on him too. I licked my lips involuntarily as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

He got up from the piano, walking towards me, with the same smile on his face as mine. I reached for him, and my arms were around his neck in moments; the smell of his leather jacket luscious against the smell of his smoldering aftershave.

''How are you this afternoon?'' He asked me casually, watching my eyes rake in his face. I was desperate to kiss him. Even now.

''Uh hum. Good.'' I replied, before standing on the tip of my toes, and reaching my face forward to meet his. He groaned in shock, but I could tell that the shock was good as we fell lightly against the wall behind him.

One thing that I missed during this pregnancy was all the intimacy that we had _before_ this pregnancy. I was happy to be pregnant too, but I definitely wanted back our intimacy after this baby was born.

Our lips moulded together perfectly, urgently crashing against each others in our eagerness to see each other again. His own hand was running in the back of my hair, pushing my face closer as he deepened our kiss.

But all too soon he had to pull away, giving us time to get our breath back. He grinned at me in response to my eagerness. ''What was that for, Mrs Pattinson?'' he asked me playfully. I laughed in response.

''Only because you're the best Husband in this world…Mr Pattinson.'' I added, making him laugh this time.

''_That_ is what I like to hear.'' He admitted, making me laugh again in response.

***


	23. Birth Preparations

The paparazzi were non-stop throughout the pregnancy. Even when I got had my six month scan at the hospital, the press was outside, waiting for us. But I didn't let this bother me anymore, because I was used to it by now.

The paparazzi were always interested in whatever we were doing, and I always had the fans to fall back on anyway. They weren't too bothered about my pregnancy which was lucky. And as I got more and more bigger, the less Rob wanted to spend in the public eye.

I went to the _Breaking Dawn _premiere with him in Los Angeles and London, in November when I was five months pregnant, but after that, Rob wanted us both to take it easy and take a break for at least the remainder of my pregnancy.

And obviously, his Parents agreed with him. His Mum especially. So, for the time being to keep a low profile, we moved in with Rob's friend, Tom, after he had said it was okay. He lived nearby anyway, and he was going to be out most of the time.

I was still so scared about having this baby, especially as I was so big now, and especially as everybody kept getting baby clothes for our baby now; in yellow, of course. Rachael still came to see us everyday with baby Leo and Jackson, but the others were trying to keep the visits as private as possible, now that everyone has thought we had moved back in with the Girls.

We had thought about doing that, but we realized that everyone would think we were there straight away, and come round the house so there would still be no difference in moving form home.

I woke up late in Tom's usual spare bedroom, to see that Rob had already gone. I went downstairs to look for him, to find a note on the table from Rob himself.

**Just gone to make sure my surprise is ready for you. I'll be back at ten to pick you up, and then you can see it yourself. **

**See you soon. **

**Love you. **

My first thought was obviously to wonder what he was up to. It was normal for me, after all the surprises that we had been getting, with everyone buying clothes. Although everyone had been helpful.

Mine and Rob's parents had already brought lots and lots of clothing, with my Brother and Sister helping buy clothes too. I was sure this Baby would have a whole cupboard full of clothes before she or he was even born.

Lizzie and Victoria had already brought us a musical mobile to go onto the cot; which I still needed to get. It was so cool, and it was _Miffy_. I absolutely loved Hello Kitty and Miffy, and it wouldn't matter if the baby was a boy, because _Miffy _wasn't the same as Hello Kitty in the sense that it wasn't _pink_.

It did have cute Miffy figures attached to it, but I absolutely loved it. I couldn't wait until I brought the cot to make it more official, but I wasn't rushing it, because I didn't know what my baby was going to be.

I waited in the living room to wait for Rob to come back, thinking about all the stuff that I was yet to get for this baby's arrival when the door being unlocked interrupted my thoughts. I got up and went into the hallway, expecting just to see Rob.

Rob and Tom walked in the door, with Tom grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at him, because he knew for a fact that I hated surprises, and this included this one. And something told me that he was in on this 'surprise' too.

''Looking…radiating today Charlie. That pregnancy glow never wares off.'' Tom complemented me. I rolled my eyes again, knowing that this was just another way to try and make me forget about this surprise of mine.

''Some lovely comments there…but I'm not stupid. What's this surprise that you two have cooked up together?'' I asked, feeling suspicious about it, as I was the last to know between these three. That made me feel uncomfortable.

Tom chuckled in response, and shook his head as we all walked into the living room, with my hand still tenderly pressed against my huge stomach. Even at six months, my weight was driving me mad.

''Rob's going to explain in a sec. any kicking this morning?'' Tom asked me eagerly. Being single, Tom was all too keen for as many kicks from this baby as he could get his hands on. Being 'Uncle' Tom, of course.

''There was a couple of kicks this morning,'' I explained to him as he helped me sit back on the sofa, along with Rob. Because apparently six months pregnant, Women couldn't do that properly by themselves by the looks of these two.

I felt a funny little feeling in my stomach, telling me that another kick was going to be soon. ''And erm…'' I grabbed Tom's hand once I felt another kick, and pressed it exactly where the Baby kicked just a minute ago.

His eyes lit up in response, making me laugh. ''That's amazing.''

''Uh huh. It's a right little kicker, now.'' I agreed, impressed. He laughed in response; his hand still on my new top to see if anymore came along.

''That was another one, right?'' Tom exclaimed in delight.

''Yeah it was.'' I agreed, laughing with him. ''That had been a right little kick.''

''You're telling me.'' He agreed, just as happy.

''I think Uncle Tom was just going to go and put the beer in the fridge.'' Rob mumbled sourly, making me laugh. He was just messing about him, but at the same time, Rob did like to suck up all the kicks. But then he was the Dad, after all.

''Yeah, sorry mate.'' Tom laughed, getting out of the way. Rob rolled his eyes in response, his own hand instantly on my stomach as soon as he had sat down next to me on the sofa, whilst Tom went in the hallway; shutting the door behind him.

''No kicks.'' Rob sighed unhappily after a quiet moment.

''You never know; you just have to keep your hand there for a long time. I think it wakes the baby up, and then all of a sudden, you get this great big kick.'' I told him because it was true. He kept silent.

''Anyway you,'' I began, turning the subject back to my surprise. ''What's this surprise about?'' I asked him.

''You'll see when we go back to ours.''

''Okay then,'' I agreed easily. ''Well shall we go then?'' I asked him, struggling to get back up from the sofa. The struggle was getting up again, not sitting down. That, I had no trouble with, but with the getting up again?

It was like being old!

Rob helped me though, and we walked out of the house together, after saying goodbye to Tom, still hand in hand. He waited right until we got in the car until he finally kissed me; I hadn't missed that either.

''Grumpy,'' I complained as we drove away.

''What?'' he asked, trying to sound surprised.

''Don't think that I haven't caught on about that one either. You hadn't kissed me until then because of Tom sucking up the kicks.'' I spelled it out for him, because it was true. ''You were sulking.''

''I was not sulking-''

''-You were sulking.'' I spelled it out to him, interrupting him, and making him go quiet again. ''Baby kicks more for you usually, you know.'' I added casually as I rubbed my hands gently over my stomach over my maternity top.

''Good.'' Rob commented, smiling now. I rolled my eyes in response, and watched him concentrate on the road as we drove back to our house.

When we got outside the house, I was in shock. We were going back to the place that we loved most, and yet there was absolutely nothing. It was totally silent, with nobody about for once, which was nice.

He drove straight into the garage and we got out and headed to the house. I followed Rob up our stairs, and into the spare room where the baby's room would be. However, Rob made me stay outside.

After a few minutes, Rob's head popped around the door, with a grin on his face. I watched him suspiciously until he pulled a small, toy bunny around the door. And it was so cute. It was a cream colour, but had blue ears, and a blue ribbon around his neck, but that didn't matter. It wasn't a Girl thing, or a Boy thing. Just right, and so, so cute. And where the heart was supposed to be, it said; _My First Bunny_.

''I called it _Billie_. The bunny. That way it could be a Girl or a Boy, just like Baby.'' Rob explained, chuckling as he said it. I laughed a little bit in response, taking _Billy_ the Bunny from him, and holding the small, soft Bunny in my hands.

''I like it.'' I promised Rob, because I truly did. I absolutely loved it. ''I absolutely love it.'' I promised him.

''And there's another surprise. Though I'm not sure that you'll like it…we'll see.'' Rob told me, instantly making me panicked.

''What is it?'' I asked him in shock. He just smiled and lead me through the door, and into the room. I gasped in shock as I took in the Moses basket. It was absolutely perfect, and I truly meant that.

It was a cream colour, and had wooden handles, running along the cream fabric protecting the small, wooden cot.

''God, it just…so small.'' I said in shock, as I walked over to it, taking in the cute, cream blanket to match the basket, with a small bunny in the corner. It looked so tiny that it was hard to think that anyone would fit in here.

''You don't think that…it's too small, do you?'' Rob asked horrified.

I laughed in response. ''No, no, definitely not! It's perfect; just enough room to fit our little baby.'' I promised him, rubbing my bump over tenderly again. ''And some more room for our tiny baby to move too.'' I added because it was true.

I reached out and stroked the soft fabric, before putting Billy the Bunny back into the Moses basket, where it would and should stay for as long as our little Baby wanted it. I sighed happily as I took in the next surprise next to it.

It was a black and grey car seat; perfectly small for our new Baby for when it came. ''Wow. I think you've done just about everything.'' I joked, laughing.

''Oh no…there's still plenty to do; plenty for us _both_ to do.'' Rob added, making me smile. He walked closer and pressed his lips gently to the top of my head.

''Good,'' I replied, still stroking my baby bump gently. ''Because I cant wait for this little kicker to be here with us, alive.''

''Neither can I.'' He replied, sounding just as proud as me.

***


	24. Pain

''What do we need to buy?'' Rob asked me as we entered the supermarket. Rachael had been so kind. Instead of coming with me to get the babies things ready for hospital, as well as everything I needed too, she had happily dragged Rob with me, saving her the trouble, despite the fact that she had had a baby before, and he hadn't a clue on what to get.

I sighed heavily in response, and got back out the scrawled writing that belonged to Rachael, on her long, shopping list. There was so many things to buy that I had wondered why I hadn't got them sooner.

Oh yes, of course. Because my name was Charlie, and I was always late and behind on things to get. Even my coursework was handed in five months fucking late. This baby was bound to be no different.

A great start to motherhood. A fucking great start to motherhood indeed.

''A changing mat, nappies; plenty of nappies. Cotton wool, for Nappies. For bath time, I need a sponge, baby soap and shampoo in-case I need to stay in hospital for a while, because Rachael thinks that I will.'' I sighed as I said that last bit.

''Then we need a small mattress for the Moses basket, but we could get that another day. And I need the usual stuff for going into hospital; clothes and toiletries. I need to buy a nightgown in-case though, as well as new slippers, and some baby wipes.'' I explained to him.

I rubbed my hand against the extremely pregnant bump that belonged to my eight month baby bump, and held the shopping list tightly in my right hand. My left hand was rested gently on Rob's right arm as he pushed our trolley into the supermarket.

''Ooh, and I forgot bubble bath. How on earth can I forget bubble bath? that's a good bloody start, and the baby's not even born yet-''

''-Breathe.'' Rob interrupted my usual stressing out, instructing me. I did what he said, taking three, long calm breathes just like how the breathing instructer told me to do when my er…'temper' got too much for me to handle.

A young lad gave me a strange look before snickering whilst I was doing the breathing exercises, instantly making me angry.

''Funny is it? Cant you see that I'm bloody eight months pregnant-''

''-Charlie!'' Rob interrupted me in shock, making me huff. Even the young Guy who found it fucking hilarious a moment ago was looking terrified. Good. ''Sorry about that.'' Rob apologized for me.

The lad smirked, and I hit Rob on the arm. Hard. ''OW!'' he complained, whilst I shot him evil glares.

''Don't fucking apologize for me Robert Pattinson!'' I shouted at him furiously, making him grimace in response. He absolutely hated people calling him by his full name, but I wasn't having people apologizing for me!

''Charlie, you need to chill out-''

''-Don't tell me what I should be doing Robert.'' I said his full name again, earning another grimace.

''Okay, but please; just don't get so stressed. You really panic me sometimes.'' He confirmed in a more sweeter manner.

''Well…'' I began, trailing off. What could I say? There wasn't a lot I could say. He was being sweet and considerate and worrying about me and Baby. Like how he always was, and it was about time I started acting more grown up about this whole stress thing.

He was my Husband, and he cared about me. Just as much as I cared about him. ''Okay, sorry.'' I apologized; unusual for me, because I could be sometimes very stubborn when I wanted to…or when I was pregnant.

''Apology accepted,'' Rob confirmed, staying smug for a whole minute about getting me to apologize. ''I'm sorry for apologizing _for_ you. That was rude, also.'' He was right; that young lad had been even ruder. Laughing at me like that.

''Twilight buds?'' He asked, holding his little finger out for me to take. I grinned in response, because this was our usual thing. We had done this from the beginning, if ever we fell out about something small like this.

''Twilight buds.'' I agreed, wrapping my own little finger around his, and giving a little squeeze back, before we laughed together.

My hand was back on his arm; a usual thing for me. Arguments or no arguments, I was sure that me and Rob were meant to be, and that we were never going to split up.

And minor things like touching him like this, even though it was just my hand on his wrist send an undeniable waves of pleasure right through me. We had been together for a year and a half, and I still couldn't get enough.

I had learnt through my long pregnancy that making love was not the only intimacy we could share together. It didn't have to be just about sex, or anything like that. Meer touches like this, small kisses and cuddles like we gave each other each morning that we woke up were plenty enough for me.

I grabbed a twenty packet of nappies, assuming that my stay in hospital wasn't going to be that long, and moved onto the rest. Me and Rob wanted to stay together whilst we shopped, which wasn't too much of a good idea.

We started getting noticed…in the fabulous maternity wear, where we were buying my nightgown for hospital. My own one was getting a little tacky now, and although hospitals weren't that great anyway, I couldn't have a disgusting one when I would be in my nightclothes for the duration of my time in hospital.

And slippers too. They were getting a little rugged.

''Why are you buying slippers and a nightgown for anyway?'' Rob asked me confused as I looked through the maternity wear. I would still be bigger too, which was why the maternity wear would be easier to find something nice to wear.

''Because my slippers are tacky, and rugged.'' It was true; they had holes in the bottom of them. ''And my nightgown is old, and tacky too. It has all stains on it.'' Okay, so that might have been a bit far fetched, but still.

''We have a washing machine.''

''Yes, I know that. But I want something nice to be sat in. Because that's all I'll need when I'm lying in the hospital bed.''

''True.'' He commented, because it was right. It wasn't going to be nice if I was in that hospital bed for long and stinking in some old nightclothes.

I picked out a nightgown and slippers, which matched of course, and looked plain, but still not trampy looking, and remained at Rob's side as he wheeled the trolley round the corner, to the newborn aisle.

I picked out some cotton wool, a sponge for bathing, some Johnson's baby soap, shampoo and bubble bath, and some baby wipes too, as-well as the changing mat to take with me to the hospital. I was prepared. For once.

I knew that the baby would have a bath first in the hospital because like feeding, hospitals liked to check that the bathing was okay first before new Mum's were aloud to go home. I thought it was a good idea what with my lack of imitative.

We just got to the self serving till with Rob checking everything through when he asked to make sure that we had definitely got everything.

''Right, are you sure we have everything?'' Rob asked me as I helped him pack our shopping bags. I sighed heavily in response. He had asked me that in the matter of three minutes, and now he was asking again.

''Yes.''

''You sure?''

I rolled my eyes in response. ''I'm sure.'' I replied, with another heavy sigh. Rob grinned at me in response.

''Sorry, I was just checking.'' He apologized with an easy laugh. We had got bottles for feeding, because at the minute, I was still undecided on whether I should bottle-feed or breastfeed. I was swinging on the bottle feed side, but I wasn't too sure if that was the right decision for the baby, or if I was just being selfish.

We got into the car to go home after we had definitely gotten everything that we needed. A couple of female fans, very young looking, came over and asked for Rob's signature and wishing us the best of luck with our baby, but luckily they both stuck to that.

We went back to Tom's house where Tom and Kristen was sat in the living room. It had been so long since I had seen Kristen, since the wedding, eight months ago. We had been in contact though, over the phone so she knew about the baby.

She got up from the sofa as soon as we had walked into the living room and she grinned at me as she walked over and hugged me. ''I've missed you so much.'' She admitted, sighing happily before she pulled away from me again.

I grinned back at her, because I had missed Kristen too. She had been so nice to me on holiday, and I had missed talking to her, having a laugh like how we did on my honeymoon. She was a good friend of Rob's, and she was a great friend of mine now.

''Look at your stomach! Wow!'' She commented, resting her hand on my stomach, over another maternity dress of mine. I laughed in response, taking in her shocked expression. ''Are you eight months pregnant now?'' She asked me, still in shock.

''Eight months.'' I agreed.

''Wow…do you know if it's a Boy or a Girl?''

''I don't know yet. I wanted it to be a surprise.'' I told her as we sat back down on the sofa, and talked about the last eight months.

''So how about you? Anything new to tell us?'' I asked Kristen, as she had been too busy talking about me. I felt guilty while I had been chatting away about the baby.

She looked down at her hands, suddenly going very quiet as her forehead creased. ''Well…kind of. Me and Michael split up.'' Oh shit, and there was the bombshell right there. I looked up at Rob to see that he was in as much shock as I was.

''Aww, I'm…sorry hon.'' I apologized, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. I wasn't too good with this thing, and I knew by experience that Rob didn't like Michael too much in the first place.

Rob had his reasons; good reasons. And I fully understood why. Rob and Kristen were close, I'd always understand that. Even if I hadn't liked that very much in the beginning. Kristen and Rob were more like twin Brother and Sister, so close, and they relied on each other.

Michael however didn't understand that. Rob had told me all about how jealous Michael could get, and he reminded me of a very lousy ex that I used to know.

''It's fine; we've split on good terms, at least.'' She smiled. ''We've agreed to be friends, so that's one good thing.''

Kristen even brought a present round for when the baby's born. It was a bodysuit for the baby in a creamy white color, and had lots of cute teddies on it. It was so adorable, and I loved it so much. It even came in a five pack suit, with lots of different style and teddies, which was so cute.

''Thanks for the present.'' I thanked her after we saw her to the front door, because she had to go home.

''That's okay. I haven't seen you for eight months, so it's the least that I could do.'' She smiled at me. ''I'll come and see you real soon, okay?'' She asked me.

I nodded. ''Make sure you do. This baby will be out soon if it had its way.'' I joked, laughing. I rubbed my stomach gently like how I always did. It was such a bad habit now, that I did it all the time.

''I'll see you soon then.'' She agreed, hugging me for a moment, before releasing me again. I nodded, seeing her go, before walking back into the living room with Rob and Tom.

''Any more kicks?'' Tom asked me as soon as I had walked back into the living room. He had a cheeky grin in response to the glare that Rob had just give him. He knew Rob liked to suck up all the kicks.

I laughed in response, and let Rob and Tom help me back onto the sofa with a heavy sigh. ''Afraid not, Uncle Tom.'' I joked, laughing again. ''It's been a quiet day today from this one.'' I added, rubbing my belly through my top again.

''Damn!'' Tom frowned, turning back to look at the television. Rob laughed in response, wrapping his arm around the back of my neck.

''It will serve you're right for hogging all my babies kicks.'' Rob replied sourly, making me roll my eyes in response. Anyone would think the two were having a competition or something. The thought made me huff.

''I'll be back in a minute; I'm just going to get a glass of water.'' I went to get up but Tom and Rob were up instantly, helping me up. I sighed heavily in response as the say back on the sofa. ''Sorry for being a pain guys.'' I apologized as I walked round the sofa and to the living room door.

''Don't be silly; it's fine.'' Tom replied; his eyes glued back onto the television. I laughed in response, and reached the door, just as a sharp agonizing pain hit the very middle of my stomach…

''Ooh…ow.'' I complained, stopping in the doorway, with my eyes squeezed shut from the pain that I was getting in my stomach. It wasn't a kick; the baby definitely couldn't kick me as hard as that.

''Charlie?'' I heard Rob say, but I was too scared to turn around. I was too scared to move, what with the pain that I was getting at the minute. It was like a stabbing pain; violent and sharp. Almost like having an awful toothache, but a lot worse.

My hand hadn't flown to my stomach like normal, because I was too scared to move any single part of my body in-case this pain got any more worse than it could possibly get at this minute. Tears were hidden in my shut eyes because of the pain.

''Is it the baby?'' Rob asked me worriedly, sounding closer. I felt his hand on my arm then, trying to comfort me. I nodded my head, before whimpering due to the shock of this pain taking over me.

''Come and sit down…if you can…I'll go and call the doctor.'' Rob promised me worriedly. He sounded as worried as I did.

''Already calling.'' I heard Tom say; and I could hear him dial the number, which instantly forced me to reveal my tear stained eyes, and find his face.

''No please! I used to get this pain when I wasn't pregnant. It's the baby; but the baby's fine. It's just that…well, I've been doing too much lately. I think that's what it is.'' By the end of the sentence though, I was sobbing through the pain.

I was caught in Rob's arms automatically. ''Charlie, we're calling the doctor, whether you like it or not. If this Baby is hurt, then you'd never forgive me for letting you getting out of going to hospital for you're _pride_.''

He was right. ''Give me until tomorrow afternoon. If the pain in this bad then we can go to the hospital. Please.'' I begged Rob.

He sighed. ''Tomorrow morning.''

''Fine.'' I agreed.

He sighed again. ''Okay; Tom go and see if you have any pain medication which is okay for the baby please.''

Tom was already through the door, before Rob had even finished. The pain was still unbearable though, and the more I tried to downplay it, the harder it was. Rob watched my face for any sign of failed emotion, and he found it…

''It really hurts Rob.'' I complained, pulling him to me again, and crying…again. He tried his hardest to hush me, all the time telling me that I'd be okay, and that we could see the doctor tomorrow morning if its still bad.

''I love you.'' I promised him as he pulled away slightly to catch my emotion.

''Not as much as I love you.'' He replied, repeating the words from the conversation in the car from a while ago.

I laughed in response, and let him hold me in his arms again as the pain slowly started to die back down again.

***


	25. Contractions

The next day after that, the pain wasn't so bad, but Rob got me to go to the hospital, just to make sure that me and the baby were okay. Everything was fine, which was good to hear, and a few days later, we decided to go out with the Girls, with everyone.

I put on a maternity, black dress, which was strapless, but had see through straps on, which I chose to wear. I was far too big everywhere during this pregnancy not to where any straps on my dress.

We got to the restaurant to see that lots of teenage Girls were outside, waiting for us. Rob sighed heavily in response, where-as I smiled at them all politely. At least it wasn't paparazzi; the fans was who we could count on.

''Charlie, Charlie. Can you sign our book please?'' I looked to Rob shocked as two teenage Girls came up to us. He grinned in response to them actually _asking _for just _my_ signature, and not even Rob's.

''Well, better get signing love.'' He warned me happily. I smiled at the Girls in response, unbelievably happy with their reaction towards me, admittedly.

I signed both their books, with a little message;

**To Brooke and Kerry. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful support! **

**Lots of love, **

**Charlie. Xxx. **

They had told me their names already, and told me that they were even fans of not just Rob, but me too, so that was a lovely shock. Even though I had done nothing to deserve their support. I had done nothing to earn it; unlike how Rob had worked hard to get where he was today.

We walked into the restaurant then, after Rob signed a few other people's books, because the others were rightly there for him. Everyone was already sat down at the table by the time we got in there, with baby Leo on Rachael's lap.

Rachael passed her baby to me, because she knew that I had missed Leo even though I saw him only yesterday.

''How is my gorgeous little Nephew?'' I asked him, even though he obviously couldn't speak back. But still; I spoke to the Babies when I was in Nursery. I leant Leo's face down, and kissed him on his cheek, before taking him back into my arms properly.

He laughed as I tickled his neck; his boyish, giggling laugh ringing in my ears. He had such a lovely laugh, even more now that he was five months. He gurgled back in response, a grin on his face.

''Really? Has Uncle Kellan been looking after you?'' I asked him as me and Rob took our seats at the table. I found it easy to talk to Babies, even if I did feel stupid whilst doing it. I'd feel even more stupid if I just let Leo sit there on my lap, not saying anything.

''I've heard that he's trying to get my little Leo into baseball already!'' I pretended to gasp in shock, making Leo laugh. I flashed a mean look at Kellan, because I actually had heard that he was.

He laughed in response. ''Well, I never get to see my little Nephew anymore. Rachael moved out. It's rude, don't you think?'' I rolled my eyes at him in response.

''Yeah, how rude of Rachael to think of moving into a bigger house for Leo!'' I replied sarcastically, making him laugh,

''You know what I mean. I miss Leo.''

''Oh not me and Jackson then!'' Rachael laughed in response.

Leo reached back for his seat again then, so Rachael put him back in his high chair. I had the usual healthy meal, with fish and vegetables and a glass of water, which was important, especially as I was so near finishing my pregnancy.

I was getting small but worthless pains in my stomach, but I brushed them off as pains to do with the Baby. I had been getting small twinges during this pregnancy.

After we had dinner, it was round to talking about my baby, and I was pleased to see that Tasha had brought me yet more stuff for this baby. Even though this baby had bloody too much clothes already; I loved spoiling it, and getting more baby clothes.

''I know that you were looking for a warm hat for baby. When she or he leaves the hospital.'' Tasha told me, smiling as she reached under the table, beneath her feet. ''So I brought you something that I saw today, which I thought was so cute!''

She passed me a plastic bag, and I took it after throwing her a happy grin. ''You shouldn't have Tasha.'' She really shouldn't have; I didn't have a hat for her or him when the baby came out of the hospital but I could have brought one or something whilst I was in hospital. I already had a white jacket and mittens set given to me by Rob's Mum.

That had been cute; with a hoodie, and such a cute fur lining, which looked absolutely gorgeous, and so tiny. It practically fit in my hands, it was that small.

''Yes I did. You need hats, I brought you hats.'' Tasha replied, grinning at me as I opened the first present. She had even wrapped it, bless her. It was like a Birthday or something. Seeing me roll my eyes, she explained. ''We didn't have a baby shower, because we didn't think, so I decided to wrap it up.''

I laughed then, thanking her as I got out the first hat, which really did fit in my hands. ''Oh my god!'' I exclaimed in happy shock as I took in the beauty of them. So small and yet so gorgeous. The first one was cream, with small Giraffe patterns on them.

''Thank-you Tasha, that's such a pretty hat! I love it.''

''Yeah thanks Tasha, they're really nice.'' Rob agreed with me as we took in the different patterns of the three-packed set.

''That's okay.'' She promised us. ''There's another present in there.'' She told us. We got out the other present, with Rob opening it this time. He laughed when he saw it, showing me it too. Oh. Well.

It was pink, but a crochet style beanie hat; similar to Rob's, but without the holes in this crochet one. It was so cute, and I didn't care that it was pink. If it was a Boy then he could just have one, small pink item. I loved the beanie hat.

''I'm sorry that its pink, it was free with the hat set, and they made me take it.'' Tasha explained to us, laughing as we took the color of it then.

''I love it. Absolutely love it. I don't care if the Baby is a Boy, it can have at least one pink item, just to look cute. This beanie hat is to die for.'' I added, making everyone laugh. I didn't care though; beanie hats like these were to die for.

''Why don't we go back to our after this? Have a bit of a drink?'' Tasha asked us, not wanting us to leave yet. She drank a sip of her wine, as she looked at us all for replies.

''Well I have to go back and put Leo down because he'll be tired tomorrow if he doesn't get any sleep now.'' Rachael explained to Tasha. She nodded, smiling at her.

''Okay then…well how about the rest of you?''

''We can go back, cant we?'' I asked Rob, who nodded.

His phone rang then, and he got his mobile out, frowning as he took in the I.D. caller. He held it up to his ear and answered it.

''Mum.'' I laughed quietly in response, so that she couldn't hear, whilst so did everyone else. ''She's here, if you really want to speak to her.'' I let him pass the phone to me, and I answered it now.

''Hiya Claire.'' It was the first time that I had really called her by her first name. I always just called her Rob's Mum.

''Charlie, you can call me Mum if you really want to. I don't mind.'' She replied.

''Well…okay then. Is something wrong?'' I asked confused, not sure why she had rang us. Kellan ordered the bill whilst I talked to her.

''No nothings wrong darling, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Rob was telling me that you were experiencing some pain a few days ago.''

''Oh, it was nothing. The Doctor said that I should be okay now, and I have been. I haven't had any pain at all now. But The Doctor did also say that it could be just the Baby moving around, ready for when I have the Baby.''

''Well I'm glad that you're okay now. Any signs that the Baby's coming yet?'' Ah, of course that was probably the real reason for ringing up. To make sure that I hadn't had the Baby yet. My Parents were the exact same.

''Nope not yet. If I get any signs, I'm sure Rob will ring you.'' I promised her. After all, I imagined that I would be in too much pain with labour happening to think about ringing his Mum to let him know.

''Okay then. Can you pass Rob back on the phone, and I'll speak to you later, alright?'' She asked me.

''Yep, okay then. Bye.'' I passed the phone back to Rob who rolled his eyes as he took the phone from me.

Rob spoke to her a bit more, whilst I listened to what everyone was doing. I got up with everyone else, as we prepared to wait for Kellan to get the bill.

Rob sighed as he put his phone back in his jean pocket. ''She wants me to call her as soon as you get the first signs of contractions. She cant wait for this Baby to be born.'' He spelled it out for me, rolling his eyes in response.

I laughed. ''Well, my Mum's the same, so don't worry about it.'' My Family had moved to Los Angeles a few days ago for two whole months, just in-case this Baby decided to be born at any second.

''I'll just go and sort the bill out with the others.'' He promised me, wrapping his arm around me, and kissing me. I smiled as he pulled away.

''Okay, see you in a minute.'' I agreed as he walked over with the rest of the group, leaving me, Rach and Leo alone. I tickled his hands as he started to fall asleep in her arms, earning a smile from him.

''He's such a sleepy head, this one. It's a good thing though, don't get me wrong.'' Rachael whispered as she looked down at her beautiful, fair haired, little Boy.

''Yeah, he really is cute, isn't he? Got your hair.'' I commented. ''Ooh.'' I said in shock, gasping a weird, violent pain twisted uncomfortably in my stomach. This definitely wasn't the same sharp pain I had the other day, but it felt a little too violent to be a kick either.

My hand flew to my stomach in shock, feeling the pain slowly fading back out again, with as quick as it came. Rachael had already notice though, and she was looking from me to my stomach in shock.

''Are you in pain?'' Rachael asked me. I shook my head, needing to practice a few of them breathing exercises again because it helped the pain go. Once I was completely alright, I replied to her.

''No, just a few twinges, that's all.'' I promised her. That did nothing to soothe her fears however. She was still looking at me panicked, as if I was going to lose the Baby or something. What was wrong with her?

''How do you mean by _twinges _exactly? I had twinges when I was going into labour and having contractions.'' She warned me. I laughed in response, unable to help myself. I wasn't going into labour yet.

''This is nowhere near as painful as if I would be in labour, Rach. Just a few twinges here and there, nothing to worry about.'' I told her.

''That's how mine started.''

''Yes, but the pains gone now. I promise you that I feel okay.''

''I think that I should go and get Rob-''

''No!'' I whispered harshly, catching her top before she could move. She frowned at me in response.

''If I get any more pains, I'll tell Rob then alright?'' She forced a nod and went bath to cooing over Leo again.

The same amount of twinges came back to my stomach, and in the exact same place, but because I thought they'd go away again, I ignored it the best that I could. I always got a few pains during my pregnancy anyway.

''Oh god; ooh!'' I gasped in shock as the same twinges worsened, making my stomach feel like it was being stretched and pushed out. I tried to do the breathing exercises again to calm me down, but they wasn't working.

And Rachael was giving me a worried look which told me that I had about three seconds before she called Rob over and I would have to be going to hospital; whether they were contractions or not.

And that's when I felt it. I looked down at the floor in shock. Lovely. This was definitely not a false alarm then. Rachael gasped in shock as she saw my waters break too, and ran back over to the bar to get everyone, baby still in hand.

I clung onto the wall behind me, the only thing half supporting me at the minute, with my legs threatening to give way underneath me due to the aching, twitchy pains in my stomach. My hand was still on my stomach, with me failing to do the breathing exercises that had worked in the Parent classes.

It was so much harder doing this for real, and never would I give my Mum any backchat ever again; this pain was nothing compared to the pain she went through in having me, despite how tiny I was.

And to make things worse, the whole group was here now, Tasha in front. She got to me, and helped me stand up straight even though that was harder than what it should be. ''Right Charlie; keep doing your breathing exercises, you're doing a great job, okay?'' Tasha told me, and I just about managed to nod my head in response.

Kirsty came over to me then and helped me like how Rachael was, and I looked around, trying to find Rob. He was there, just behind Tasha, with his grey eyes widened in shock as he realized that this was actually happening.

He had totally frozen up, not even blinking, whilst Tasha tried to wake him up from the shock. And I mean; he was the one in shock after I was having this myself! He wasn't even experiencing the fucking pain. No, he was just standing there, gaping at me!

''Rob, Charlie needs you, okay? So come on, you have to snap out of this, and help her through it. Imagine all the pain she's going through right now, okay?'' Tasha told him. He just about managed a small nod.

''Now just take deep breaths.'' Tasha added, and he did. This made me furious though; who was having the fucking Baby?

''Excuse me; who's having the fucking Baby here? I am!'' I grabbed hold of Kirsty's collar then, making her yelp in shock.

''Cant you get me something for the pain? Anything!'' I begged, shaking her. Her eyes went wide, but I was too panicked to do anything else.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa Charlie, calm down!'' Tasha warned me, pulling my hands from Kirsty's poor collar. ''Just carry on doing them breathing exercises, because you are doing a great job. The ambulance will be here soon, Kellan has already rang them, and they will give you something for the pain, okay?'' Tasha spoke to me calmly.

I nodded, even though it really wasn't okay. But this was not working; even when I tried to do the breathing exercises correctly, another pain would hit my stomach, and I'd stop breathing for a second again, and then I'd get myself MORE panicked!

''Do you want to sit down? The waiter's just brought a chair over.'' Rachael told me. I nodded, and let them sit me down, just as my legs gave way underneath me. Kellan helped me sit down, off of the phone from ringing the ambulance now, and he sat on the floor with me, whilst Rob eventually woke up, and took my other side.

''Right Charlie; remember all them Parenting classes you and Rob went to?'' Kellan asked me, his hand soothingly rubbing my back. I had to admit, it took some of my mind off of the pain of my stomach. Just had to get through labour now.

''Uh huh…breathing exercises right?'' I asked, getting sick of the same advice now because of all the pain building up in my body. It was absolutely killing me now, and the pain was not nice at all.

''Just remember every calm activities you did in them sessions. Close your eyes if it helps and picture what you did in the sessions, in time with your breathing.'' Kellan added. I nodded, and tried to close my eyes and picture what happened in the sessions.

I remembered one session where they played soothing, flute music in time with our breathing exercises, but that didn't even work. The pain in my body was too much, and I could feel the tears building up inside of me; threatening to spill over because of the pain.

''God, I cant do it!'' I complained, feeling useless as I let my tears fall due to this pain. I wanted pain relief, I wanted anything that would make this awful, stabbing pain go away. It was like death.

''Yes you can Charlie!'' it was Rob's voice now. I opened my eyes and gazed down at his nervous yet so sure eyes. ''Yes you can do this Charlie! You know you can, you've done it before in the sessions and you can do it again. Just keep thinking of that beautiful Baby that we're going to be given at the end of this. Boy or Girl. It doesn't matter as long as-''

''-As long as our Baby is healthy.'' I finished it for him, because we had said it all along during the pregnancy. I didn't care what gender my Baby would have just as long as our Baby was healthy.

''Exactly, so just keeping doing that breathing like you are. Because you're doing brilliantly.'' He promised me.

I nodded, and tried to do my breathing exercises again, but it was no good. I was already having an overwhelming urge to push, but I couldn't yet. The ambulance wasn't even here and there was no way I was going to have this Baby in a restaurant!

''Ugh...it's no good!' I just keep wanting to push all the time, and the more I try and do the breathing exercises, the worse the pain gets!' I complained, because it was true. I wasn't going to be able to do this.

''Hold my hand.'' Rob told me, but I could hardly keep my eyes in one place let alone hold his bloody hand. ''Hold my hand.'' He asked again, louder this time as though I didn't hear him last time.

''I cant hold your hand, I cant even do simple bloody breathing exercises!'' I screamed at him, through the pain. He ignored me and took my hand in his anyway, making me confused as another wave of pain hit me again.

I lurched forward, and tried so hard to keep to the breathing exercises, refusing not to let myself push yet. It was too soon.

''Right; now every time that you have the urge to push, squeeze my hand, it doesn't matter how hard, just do it to take your mind off of it.'' Rob told me. I huffed at him as I waited for another round of pain about to hit me.

''How is squeezing your bloody hand going to make any of this pain any better-oh god!'' I complained as the pain hit me once more, and I squeezed his hand in mine. I wasn't too sure how much force I was using on Rob's hand but this pain wasn't as all consuming as it was last time I had a contraction.

''They're getting closer together…too close together. Every contraction feels like a second away!'' I complained, getting myself ready for another round of pain soon. His hand was still in mine, ready for the next painful contraction.

''Oh god,'' I complained, squeezing his hand again as another painful round of pain hit me again. This felt even more painful than the others even, it was getting worse, closer together and worse still; they were lasting longer.

''How many contractions is that?'' Rob asked Tasha after I tried to catch my breathe after my contractions again.

''Urm…there's been six so far in five minutes.'' She told him. I turned my head to the side to carry on doing the breathing exercises and saw Rob shake his head in response in the corner of my eye.

''That's worse than I thought.'' Rob frowned, which instantly got me panicked again. I gasped in shock, and sat back up.

''What do you mean, worse than you thought-OH GOD!'' I didn't get to finish my sentence though, because yet another contraction hit me like a ton of bricks; definitely worst than any of the others. It lasted five more seconds than the last one.

I sat back onto the chair, begging for this pain to go. I was far too hot, and I knew that I looked a mess, but I didn't care for once. The pain was that bad that I just needed medication. I couldn't think of anything besides the pain, especially when the contractions kicked up again.

''Where is this poxy ambulance supposed to be? I need pain medication, and I need it now!'' I complained, because it was true. I was in so much pain that I couldn't bear to think of anything else, besides the pain that I was still going through.

''How are the contractions coming along Charlie?'' Rob asked me worriedly.

''Are you a fucking doctor now?'' I screamed at him, before whimpering in pain, and throwing my body back onto the chair in agony.

''I was at the Parent sessions too, remember?'' he reminded me. ''I have a pretty good feeling that I remember more than you do, right now. So how far apart are the contractions?'' he asked me again.

''Oh I don't know…the pain is every second. I think…the contractions are every thirty seconds.'' I answered, trying so hard not to give in and go into labour right here. Where was this fucking ambulance meant to be?

''Right Charlie, the ambulance is here. Hold onto me, okay and tell me if you can walk.'' I heard Kellan say as he helped me up from the chair with the help of Rob. My legs gave way underneath me, so Kellan had me picked up in his arms less than a second.

''Oh god! There's paparazzi outside!'' I saw a few earlier waiting around, but when I looked round a while back, there had been loads.

''Who cares? They all know that you're pregnant, and we'll get you in that ambulance in no time.'' Kellan promised me, running to get to the ambulance as I tried to carry on doing my breathing and not totally freak out.

''Where's Rob?'' I called as I held onto Kellan's throat carefully. I didn't want to fall, and I didn't want him to strangle either.

''Right here.'' Rob promised me, taking my hand in his so that I could carry on squeezing it whilst I continued on my contractions.

I kept my head down as we ran out the door, and I heard loud talking all around me as Kellan set me in the ambulance van, on the bed. It was as everyone besides Rob was turning to leave that I got panicked again.

''No, don't go, please!'' I begged, needing them to stay with me. Rachael passed the Baby to Jackson, and got back into the van with me, sitting next to Rob, with Tasha here too. The other got out and got the taxi to hospital. I think Kirsty was still mortified at my shirt pulling to be alone with me yet.

''Tasha!'' I complained as yet another contraction hit me like a ton of bricks. God, this pain was so unbearable. Tasha looked for the nurse in the hospital van for help as we started to drive to hospital for help.

''Can you give her something for the pain? She's been in absolutely agony for a good ten minutes.'' Tasha explained to the nurse because it was true. The nurse nodded, and handed me a breathing mask, which was straight onto my face, me breathing it in eagerly.

''You need to go easy on that.'' The nurse instructed me. I nodded, and took it whenever I felt the agony mist again, which was practically every ten seconds.

''Right, can you tell me how far apart the contractions are?'' the nurse asked me, taking my free hand in hers, and rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of my hand. I thought about that before I replied, face mask still in hand for the next lot of pain.

''Every ten seconds.'' I replied.

She nodded, and sat me up on the bed, getting me prepared for what I knew was going to be coming next. Oh god.

''Right, we're less than two minutes from the hospital; so next time that you feel another contraction, I wasn't you to try and push for me, okay?'' She asked me. I nodded, even though panic filled my body as I realized what was going to happen.

The pain would surely be getting worse as this happened…

***


	26. ElizabelleAlicePattinson

''Right, when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push again, okay?'' The nurse told me. I nodded, glad that my hands were still preoccupied in both Rob and the Nurse's hand. I had had to push for the last few minutes now, and the pain was too much.

I was still squeezing their hands as yet another contraction hit me. I did what the nurse said though, trying so hard to ignore the pain aching in my stomach, but I couldn't. I gave up within roughly thirty seconds.

''I cant. The pain's too much!'' I complained, lying back on the stretcher in agony. I struggled to get my breathe back before I knew the Nurse would just tell me that it would be fine, and that I had to push again.

''I want you to think about the baby you're going to have, okay?'' The nurse told me. I nodded. ''I know the pain's bad, but just keep using that mask, if its too much. Take deep breaths, and push whenever you feel ready, okay?''

I nodded, and took a deep breathe, trying to push again. But still, the pain was agonizing, and I gave up, falling back onto the stretcher again, and gasping for breathe. I whimpered as the pain hit me again.

''How bad is the pain now Charlie, on a count to one to ten?'' The Doctor asked from the front of the van, as he helped the nurse pull me out of the van and to the hospital doors. Luckily, no paparazzi.

''Urm…'' I trailed off, giving that some thought. I could hardly think through the pain of it all. Everywhere was aching, my stomach was hurting, and I hadn't been able to actually push, and I still couldn't. It hurt too much.

''Ten, definitely.'' I said, whimpering as another force of pain hit my stomach. My hand flew to my stomach instantly, trying to protect my baby somehow.

''Okay, we're going to get you into a room and if the pain's too much we'll get you into surgery for a C-section alright?''

''There is no way that I'm having anything but a normal labour! No way!'' I shouted, panicked now. I knew exactly by how Mum was telling me, the pain that she was in when she had her Caesarean with me. She had been in agony for weeks, she couldn't walk, and Dad had to carry me to her in the hospital because it ached to move.

''My Mum had a C section and there's no way that I'm going through the pain that she went through. No way, I-I cant go through-''

''-Charlie, calm down alright?'' Rob interrupted me, squeezing my hand for comfort. ''When we go into the hospital room, just remember the baby. Imagine how much pain you're going to be in if you have a C-Section okay? Just keep thinking of this baby.''

''Okay.'' I agreed, whimpering again as my stomach hurt again.

We got into the hospital room, but only Rob stayed with me, even though I knew that he was panicking just as much as me.

It was still hard for me to push, but it was less painful than before. I had been in labour for over three hour's when I started to think about getting up. The pain was too much to take on, and I felt as though I was in agony.

''I cant…not anymore.'' I admitted, whimpering and gasping in pain as I held the mask up to my face again and breathed in. It helped a little bit, but I couldn't take anymore pushing or any more pain. It was too much.

''Just think of our Baby, keep thinking-''

''-I'm telling you, I cant!'' I shouted back in agony. It was all too much to deal with, and I started to feel so tired.

''Yes, you can! Think about the pain you'll be in if you have this C-Section. If you do this, then you'll be fine, healthy. You'll be able to go and see our Baby, instead of being in pain.'' Rob encouraged me.

''Just a few more pushes Charlie, and then you're baby is going to be here. I can almost see the Babies head.'' The Nurse promised me, trying to encourage me too.

''Okay, okay.'' I agreed warily, struggling to sit myself back up, because I was so tired now. I pushed again, the pain becoming so overwhelming but I ignored it as long as I possibly could until I just had to give up. The pain had been too much.

''That's it Charlie, you're doing a great job. Two more pushes, and then you can be holding your Baby.'' The Nurse promised me, encouraging me again.

I pushed again, her words spurring me on, because there was nothing that I wanted more right now than to be holding my Baby. It had been something that I had been longing for, for the whole of my pregnancy.

I gave in again though, because the pain was so bad. It was worse this time, and it was frustrating, because all I wanted was this Baby. ''I don't think I can take it anymore!'' I complained in frustration, holding the mask to my face again.

''One more push, that's all it takes Charlie, then this baby will be here. Just do one more, big push for me.'' The nurse encouraged me.

I nodded, and forced myself to take one more, deep breathe, and try one more push, despite all of the pain building up in me due to me pushing again.

''Well done Charlie, it's a lovely, little Girl.'' I looked up in time to see the nurse holding up my new baby, and I grinned in response; my arms instantly reaching for her. But there was no noise; no crying, no nothing.

And I knew something was wrong as the nurse rushed over to the medical table, to try and get the baby to breathe.

''What's going on? Is the baby okay?'' Just after I said that, the baby started crying, and the nurse passed my little Girl over to me, smiling at me.

''Everything is just fine.'' The nurse promised me gently, letting me take the baby from her own arms.

I gasped as I took in the beauty of this little Girl's face, wrapped up in a white blanket. She was an absolute angel, our angel. She had the tiniest, cute button nose, and her pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed in the new air around her.

She wasn't crying anymore, and her dark brown eyes were looking everywhere, before finally settling on her new Mum. She had small, tender lines underneath her eyes, telling me that she was probably sleepy.

She had a small amount of hair on the top of her tender head, which was a light brown colour, almost mousy. Her small, delicate ears looked as delicate as the rest of her fragile, tiny body as she laid silently in my arms.

Her fingers were the most delightful, smallest fingers in the world; even smaller than how Leo's fingers or hands were. She was an absolute angel, and she had a slight hint of a smile on her face as she gazed up at us.

''Hello baby,'' I commented, struggling not to cry. She was the most perfect angel that I could have asked for. ''Welcome to the World.'' I added, before gently leaning down and pressing a very careful, gentle kiss on the top of her head.

''Our little Girl.'' I looked to see Rob, leaning over the side of the bed, and looking down at her with the same pride as me. He had one of her fragile feet in his hands, cradling it, and I knew that he was begging to get to hold her.

I didn't want to let go though. I had spent so long wanting this baby, wanting this moment to come true, and now that it had, I daren't let her go. I didn't want anyone else holding her, besides me.

But I would get her back; I reminded myself. She was our Baby now, and I could hold her all I wanted to when everyone had a hold of her.

''Here, why don't you hold her?'' I asked him, trying to pass her as carefully as I possible could to him. With me, she was definitely going to be wrapped up in cotton wool. I would do everything in my power to make sure that she had a good and long life. To protect her for as long as I should live.

''Urm…I don't know. I'll wait, it's okay.'' Rob promised me, sounding terrified at the idea of holding our Baby for the first time. I rolled my eyes in response, because he had practiced this too in our Parenting classes.

''Don't be silly. You want to hold our little Girl, right?'' I asked him, grinning in response as he tenderly gazed at our new Baby.

''Well yeah, but…well, I'm too scared to drop her. She's so much more smaller than I expected.'' I laughed a little bit in response then, unable to stop myself. He had the same fears as myself, a moment ago.

''Just remember what we learnt in the sessions. You have to support her head, in-case it falls back on itself. Just support her head, and she'll be fine.'' I promised him, because it was true. He nodded, and reached his arms out, still looking nervous about this.

''Will it be easier if I sit down?'' he asked me unsure.

''No, standing up. It will be easier to pass her.'' I was still scared about how fragile she was, but I was coming around to the idea of her small body. I passed her to him, with extra special care as if she might break in a second.

He held her just as delicately, if not more-so, holding her head upright perfectly, as he held her protectively in his strong arms. He concentrated on her face as he held her, raking in every single bit of her lovely face, her small pink cheeks, her delicate, lovely hands.

''She is so beautiful.'' He commented, thrilled with the new life that we had brought into this world. I grinned in response, gently tickling her hands as he gazed down at her with pure love and pride.

''She really is. An Angel.'' I agreed, sounding just as proud as how he did.

She was already asleep after Tasha and Kirsty came into see with me, with Aston, and as we sat there whilst she was asleep, talking about the possible names for my beautiful little Girl, a name stood out above the rest. It was one that I had wanted to give my Baby ages ago, and one that fit her gorgeous face perfectly.

''Elizabelle.'' I said all of a sudden, as everyone turned to look at me. ''Elizabelle-Alice-Pattinson.'' I added, because I absolutely loved the names. It fit so well with Pattinson, and Elizabelle was my all time favourite name.

''I like it. Love it.'' Rob added proudly. ''Elizabelle-Alice-Pattinson.'' He agreed, smiling at me. I smiled back, before turning my attention back to the gorgeous little Girl in my Husband's arms. Elizabelle-Alice-Pattinson. A perfect little angel.

Everyone went home after thirty minutes, and I was left holding a sleeping Elizabelle. She was so at peace as she slept on my shoulder, and Rob was almost falling asleep on the chair besides the bed.

''Rob,'' I whispered quietly, watching as his tired eyes focused back on me. He smiled sleepily at me, making me smile back in response. ''You might as-well get on home. Elizabelle's going to be asleep for a good few hours, and the Nurse is going to take her to the Nursery.'' I added, because it was true.

''I'm going to stay for the night. I can sleep on the chair while you're asleep.'' He told me. I rolled my eyes in response, but I expected Rob to stay the night. It was something that he would do now that we had the baby especially.

''Okay.'' I agreed easily, carrying on rubbing Elizabelle's small and tender back as she slept silently on my shoulder, her tiny, warm breathe fanning into my neck.

''I'm just going to go to the bathroom.'' Rob told me, as I cooed over Elizabelle. I nodded, and went back to looking after Elizabelle.

I started to go asleep and as Rob walked back into the room, he noticed too. ''Why don't you go to sleep, love? Elizabelle will be fine.'' Rob promised me, and I knew that it was true, but it wouldn't ever stop me worrying.

''I don't want to. I want to stay awake, and carry on looking at her.'' I whispered back. He chuckled quietly in response, and gently stroked Elizabelle's cheek.

''She'll be fine. I've put my alarm on an hour from now and I'll go straight to the Nursery to check on her.'' Rob promised me, making me feel a little better.

''Okay.'' I agreed, yawning tiredly. I let Rob take Elizabelle off of me with extreme carefulness, and I watched him take Elizabelle in his arms, and gently put her in her hospital cot. She fidgeted for a moment, before turning over and falling right back to sleep.

Rob leant down and kissed Elizabelle's forehead gently before turning back to me. He smiled at me, taking my hand in his.

''Try and get as much sleep as you can. I love you.'' He promised me. He leant down and kissed me again, before taking the seat next to the hospital bad, with his hand still in mine, and watching me slowly fall asleep.

***


	27. Morning After

When I woke up, I wasn't too sure what time it was, but I felt as though I had been asleep for a while. I had that aching, strange feeling all over my body like how you got when you had hours of sleep. The feeling was pleasant though, and as I sat up in the hospital bed, I saw that the cot was empty, instantly sending me into panic.

I threw myself off of the bed, looking around for any signs to where the baby went but I found nothing. I was just about to run out of the door to try and find Elizabelle, when Rob came back in with the baby in his arms, and feeding Elizabelle a bottle of milk.

He grinned at me, whilst I stood and got my breathe back, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. ''Oh my god…thank god!'' I sighed again. ''I thought something had happened to Elizabelle; that she had crawled out or something-''

''-Charlie love, Elizabelle cant crawl yet.'' He reminded me, chuckling.

''You know what I mean. Anything could have happened whilst I was asleep for such a long time.'' I frowned because I could have missed anything in my Baby Girl's life in the last few hours.

''Not while her Daddy was here.'' He grinned as he set Elizabelle into my arms, where she belonged. He gave me the bottle to use for feeding her too. I placed the bottle gently in her mouth, scared that I'd get it wrong, but I didn't. She sucked from the bottle, her eyes lightly closed as she relaxed in my arms.

I smiled in response, wondering how a Baby, our Baby could be so beautiful. Obviously she got the looks from Rob. I noticed that she was wearing clothes now; a pink bodysuit, with red love hearts on it, which was so cute.

''Who changed her?'' I asked Rob in shock. I hadn't even got to change her clothes this morning; and I couldn't help but feel a little upset about it, even though I changed her into a white bodysuit last night. I wanted to do everything.

''I did, but my Mum brought the clothes. But I wanted to change her today, try and get used to it.'' He told me as he tickled Elizabelle's feet. A small smile played on her face, and she gazed up at me from her beautiful brown eyes.

''Well…okay.'' I felt a bit better knowing that Rob had done it. I didn't understand the small jealousy that I felt inside when it came to my Daughter, but I could understand the need to protect her.

''So have your Parents been here?'' I asked him.

He chuckled in response and took a seat besides my bed, nodding his head. ''I sent them a text late last night, telling them about Elizabelle and they were here at six in the morning.'' He rolled his eyes in response. ''You should have seen my Mum. God, she was making the most of Elizabelle.'' He added, laughing again.

I laughed with him, picturing it in my head. ''I can imagine what my Mum will be like. Definitely worse.'' I grinned as I thought about it. ''Which reminds me, did you ring my Mum this morning?''

I knew that my Parents would be upset if Rob's Parents had been here first. They wouldn't be able to wait to see the Baby.

He nodded. ''I sent a text to everyone this morning for you. You're family, my Sisters, and I sent a text to Tom and Kristen too.''

''Thanks.'' I replied, before my attention automatically turned back to my gorgeous Elizabelle. She was finished drinking from the bottle of milk, but she was still sucking from it, as a comfort as she drifted to sleep.

''Rob,'' I called him quietly. He got up from the chair, and walked over to me, taking Elizabelle and putting her in the cot for me. She was fast asleep now, not even fidgeting as Rob put her in her cot.

''I feel so guilty for having a long sleep. What time is it?'' I asked him curiously. He took a seat besides the bed again, and took my hand in his.

''Eight in the morning. And you should get the sleep whilst you can in here, because Elizabelle is getting the best care.'' He promised me, kissing my hand. I smiled in response, knowing that it was true.

He yawned then, making me laugh in response. ''Well you need to sleep too. How many hours kip did you get last night?'' I asked him.

''An hour.'' He shrugged, carefree. ''But I'm fine, I had coffee to keep me awake.'' He added, making me roll my eyes. Coffee was nothing unless you got a good few hours sleep. But I was also glad that Elizabelle had Rob with him, whilst I was asleep.

''Well I want to say that it was silly, and that you should be getting more sleep. But…I'm glad that Elizabelle had you to look after her.'' I added.

He grinned in response. ''Always.'' He promised me, squeezing my hand slightly, which was still in his.

''Is everyone coming back to the hospital today?'' I asked him curiously. I wanted to see the gang again, to show off my little Girl to them.

''Uh huh,'' Rob said, yawning again. ''Tasha rang me this morning wanting to come here already, but you was asleep so she left it. She said that she'll get here with everyone else this afternoon.'' He added.

''Well…you can go home if you want. Get a change of clothes, and come back after you get a bit of sleep.'' I suggested, because he looked as though he needed it. He looked half-awake, and he was falling asleep in the chair as it was.

And Elizabelle was fast asleep, and as I had the whole morning to myself, I could wait for everyone else to come to the hospital.

''I'd still prefer to stay here-''

''-Rob, you're falling asleep on the chair there. Just go homer and get some sleep for a few hours. I can imagine that Elizabelle will be asleep for a few hours anyway, so don't panic. I'll probably just listen to a bit of music for a while, and wait for everyone to get here.'' I promised him, interrupting him.

''Well…okay. But I'll be back at ten, sharpish.'' He promised me, getting up and kissing me. I smiled against his lips, and rolled my eyes for him to see when he pulled away again.

''Make it twelve.'' I said, getting my MP3 out, ready to listen to. Elizabelle was right over there, so I knew if something was wrong.

''Eleven. That's my final offer.'' Rob grinned at me, making me laugh quietly. ''By the way, there's cards and presents on the side from everyone. And there's some from my Sisters, and Mum and Dad.''

I looked at my bedside table to see that there was loads of cards and presents lying there, unopened.

''Okay, I'll open them in a bit.''

He nodded, and gently placed a kiss on Elizabelle's forehead. ''Love you.'' Rob whispered to her, making me smile in response.

He turned round and kissed me then. ''And I love you.'' He promised me, winking at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes in response. ''Yeah, yeah, love you too.'' I replied with a false sigh, making him laugh as he disappeared through the door.

I put in my headphones, and turned my MP3 on, putting some Debussy on, to keep it quiet because of the baby. I got out the paper and looked at the front page, and my headphones were instantly pulled out of my ears in shock.

I read the front page again, after turning my MP3 back off, not sure why I was so shocked for. I should have expected this.

_PATTINSON BABY_

_It's been confirmed by close sources that Robert Pattinson's wife, Charlie has had a Baby Girl. The star's pregnant wife was rushed into hospital last night, after she went into labour whilst the group were eating out. _

_The star and his wife were unavailable to comment at this time, as Charlie is still in hospital, but last night she was seen being rushed to hospital outside the restaurant, complaining of being in pain. _

_But questions are already rising about this new Baby and what trouble it will cause for Robert's acting career. Teenage Girls in America are lived about Robert being married, and they especially hate Charlie, so what will this do to not just the fans but to Charlie and Rob too?_

_Carried on from page, 3 and 4. _

I folded the paper up then and threw it quietly to the floor in disgust. There was no way that I was going to carry on reading that crap. It was driving me mad, having to read it al the time. It was complete crap too.

Most of Rob's fans didn't mind me, so they had got that wrong, hadn't they? I felt furious at how they were constantly blaming me of ruining Rob's career over this Baby. Loyal fans would stay loyal, so where was the fucking harm?

I folded my arms across my chest, and struggled to keep the frown off of my face as I sulked. Well not sulked, but stressed out about this. I wound me up so badly when people blamed me for having a fucking Baby!

The nurse came into the room then, and smiled at me. I instantly smiled back, feeling the need to. She walked over to the bed, and checked something over at the end of my bed.

''I see Baby's sleeping again then.'' She commented as she write something down. ''You're a lucky one for that. She's always sleeping, that one.'' She added.

''Is she?'' I asked, slightly confused. I had missed so many hours that it bugged me like hell; it felt like I had missed everything of my new Daughter's new life.

''Yeah, when your Husband was asleep last night, she slept for most of the night. I haven't even heard her cry properly yet, besides when she was born.'' She admitted, smiling over at Elizabelle as she put the clipboard back on the side of the bed.

''Have you decided a name yet?'' She asked me curiously, as she checked over Elizabelle's own clipboard, lying on the side of her cot.

''Yeah, Elizabelle.'' I said, proud of the beautiful name that I had given to my Baby. ''Elizabelle-Alice-Pattinson.''

''Aww, that's a lovely name. I'll write on her sheet now.'' The nurse said, as she write on the clipboard. She left then, leaving me to my MP3 and gazing at Elizabelle.

***


	28. Our Little Chat

Just five minutes after that however, Kristen came into the door, smiling sheepishly at me. I grinned back, so happy that she was finally here. It was so lovely to see her again especially looking happier than she was the other day; just after she broke up with her Boyfriend.

''Sorry, I thought I'd just visit quickly. I was in the area.'' She apologized, making me huff in response.

''Don't apologize, I'm glad to see you!'' I told her, as she reached the bed. I hugged her, feeling so glad that she was here rather than my Family yet. They were going to be embarrassing when they got here.

''I heard you had a Girl.'' She commented, obviously reading the paper before she got here. I rolled my eyes in response.

''Yeah, and I still don't know how the paper found out!'' I sighed. She laughed lightly in response.

''They find out everything unfortunately. That's one thing you'll see when you get used to the paparazzi.'' She admitted, with a roll of her eyes. ''So what did you call her then?'' She asked me curiously.

''Elizabelle-Alice-Pattinson.''

''Oh my god…that's such a cute name. Aww, I love it.'' She commented, grinning at me. She put down her handbag as she sat down on the chair next to the bed, and passed me a plastic bag. I took it, a little confused.

''I brought a little something for Elizabelle and got you a card.''

''Oh you didn't have to.'' I told her, because it really wasn't needed. Elizabelle had plenty of clothes as it was, but it was nice for the idea.

''Well I did, and they have the cutest things for little Girls to buy.'' I laughed with her, because that was true.

I opened the plastic bag, and revealed a gorgeous, gorgeous dress that I absolutely loved. It was so pretty, and very Girly too. It was pink, and so tiny too. It has a small flower at the top, on the side, which was white, with a small pearl in the middle.

And it was so cute. I was thrilled that someone had actually brought a dress for Elizabelle for once. I wanted a dress for her so badly, but everyone had been buying bodysuits for her instead, which was really surprising.

''I absolutely love it! No joke, thank you so much. It's nice to actually get a dress for her. God, I love it!'' I commented, thrilled with her present. She laughed in response, happy that I liked her present.

''There's another present in there.'' Kristen commented.

''Oh thank you so much.'' I said, making her laugh again, as I pulled out the other present. It was pink, cotton booties which matched the dress perfectly. I fell in love with the tiny shoes, because they were so cute.

''Oh my god, thank you so much. They are so cute!'' I thrilled over them, making Kristen laugh again.

''And they match the dress.'' She commented smartly.

''I know, they really do. Thank you, I absolutely love the presents!'' I hugged her, and opened my envelope that she had brought me then It was cute, and pink, with a bow on the front which was cute but as I opened the card, something fell out.

I looked onto the bed in confusion to see a pretty, necklace with a silver locket which had a pretty flower on the front. It was so cute and as I turned it to look inside the locket, I saw that it had room for two pictures which was so cool.

''I saw this, and I thought that I best get you a small present too. As that was fair.'' Kristen commented as I put the necklace on myself. I absolutely loved it, and there was no way that she had to do that.

''Thank you so much. I really love all these presents, honestly.'' I said, hugging her again to thank her.

''Is Elizabelle asleep?'' She asked me unsure, gazing across at my Baby.

''Ur yeah….but if you bring the cot over here, I can pass her over to you, if you want to hold her before you go?'' I suggested, because I knew that she didn't see Rob or me a lot after the Breaking Dawn premiere was over with.

''If you wouldn't mind?'' she checked. I shook my head, because of course I didn't mind. She would never get to hold Elizabelle whilst she was still so young otherwise. She wheeled the cot over, and I gently picked Elizabelle up in my arms.

She whimpered slightly, but went straight back to sleep, making me smile. I passed her carefully over to Kristen, whose eyes lit up at holding our Baby. She held her carefully in her arms, gazing at her sweetly.

''She really is so beautiful. I see a lot of you in her.'' She commented, making me surprised. I thought that I saw a lot of Rob in her more-so, if I was honest.

''I think that she has Rob's mouth, and the little line on his jaw that he has.'' I commented, because it was true.

''Oh yeah,'' Kristen agreed. ''But she has your eyes…definitely has Rob's hair.'' She laughed quietly.

That was definitely true. Her mousy hair was turning lighter already, following Rob's golden light hair, blonde when he was a Baby.

''So is Rob at home?'' Kristen asked me as she gently placed sleeping Elizabelle back into her cot.

''Yeah, he went to get change of clothes, and to have a bit of sleep. He was tired this morning.'' I commented, watching her wheel Elizabelle back round to my side of the bed. She nodded, and sat back down.

''Bet he didn't want to go though, right?''

''Nope, he didn't.'' I sighed. ''But I think that Elizabelle will be asleep for a while this morning, she's a little sleeper.'' I commented proudly.

Kristen laughed quietly. ''That's always a good thing.'' She agreed with me playfully.

Kristen had to go thirty minutes after that, but she promised to be back tomorrow if I was still in hospital to see Elizabelle when she was awake.

I opened my first present which was from Rob's Mum and was a cute jumper. It was pink and white, with cute, darker pink buttons on the side of the jumper. It was thick and woolly, and perfect for when we went home, as it was due to be chilly outside the hospital, because it was February and the weather in LA was surprisingly cold.

She also got Elizabelle a cute, foam music box which was really sweet, and had lots of different shaped musical-styled instruments in the box.

Lizzie got a really sweet red waterproof jacket, with white stripes on the sleeves. It had a cute hoodie on it too, and it looked so cute because it was so small. She also brought Elizabelle a pretty dress with red flowers on it, and a pink bow around the middle of the dress.

Rob's other Sister, Victoria, brought Elizabelle a cute, pink Bambi soft toy, with a blue flower on one side of the Rabbit's ear. And she also brought a cute, blue dress with pink-red flowers decorated all over it, with a small button at the top of the dress.

I fell asleep in the end, after I had put my presents back on the side, with the cards that I had given, but I woke back up on my own a while later, and found that Rob was next to the cot, in different clothes, holding our Daughter.

I sat up and watched him rock her gently in his arms. ''Was she crying?'' I asked him in shock. He turned around, and grinned at me; looking less sleepy than he did last time that he was here at the hospital.

''Yeah she was, but she's fine now.'' He told me, kissing her on her forehead gently. ''Sorry if I woke you.'' He added sincerely.

I rolled my eyes in response. ''I'm glad that you did. I cant believe that I slept through my own Baby crying.'' I huffed, annoyed with myself.

''That's why I'm here.'' He replied, kissing our Baby's forehead again. ''Do you want to hold her?'' He asked me, stepping towards the bed. My arms reached out automatically, yearning to hold my Baby again, after I hadn't done for such a long time.

She was changed again, in the dress that Kristen had brought her. ''How comes she's changed again?'' I asked in shock.

''When she woke up, she was hungry so I gave her a bit of milk from the bottle, but I think that she had a bit too much and coughed up a little bit-''

''-Well was she okay? I mean, was she coughing really bad? Was it really-''

''-Charlie, love, calm down. The Doctor said that everything was fine, and that it was normal if the Baby doesn't drink as much milk as she did on the first feed. Do you remember how she drank a lot?'' He reminded me.

I nodded and he carried on speaking. ''Well…she wasn't drinking it properly, and I thought something was wrong, but the Doctor's said it was fine.'' He promised me. I nodded, relieved by that fact.

''Okay, okay I'm calm.'' I promised him.

He smiled and lowered his head to mind, to meet my lips. I kissed him for a moment, before he pulled away from me, and sat back down on the chair, watching me with Elizabelle. ''The Girls will be here soon.'' He told me.

I nodded, as I pictured the day I had met Rob in my head. I wasn't too sure why, but…with this whole thing, it just….made me think.

''You look deep in thought…what are you thinking about love?'' Rob asked me curiously. I smiled in response, and prepared myself to tell him.

''Just…Elizabelle, us. And the first day I met you.'' I admitted, smiling as I remembered all the emotions. Despite Michael, there was no denying how much I liked Rob back then, when we were in that club.

I remembered the chemistry between us, only to be disappointed because like me, he had a Girlfriend, like how I had a Boyfriend. But it had still been undeniable though, as we sat and talked whilst everybody else was busy dancing.

The chemistry was so badly evident, and I remembered clearly the moment that he moved into kiss me, only to be interrupted by Kellan and Tasha. I had been so disappointed about it, I remembered that.

Because despite Michael, there was no denying the feelings there, I had never even felt a feeling so intense before. Even at the very thought of it now, it made my stomach flip over and churn in delight. There was that feeling again.

''Ah,'' Rob replied. ''Having any regrets?'' He asked me curiously, making me huff at him in response.

''How could I ever have any regrets?'' I asked him in shock. ''About you, especially after we have Elizabelle now. I was just thinking…on how I was feeling that day. You never will understand how badly I wanted you that night.''

''Tell me.'' He asked, curious now. I turned my head and looked at him. He smiled, and took my hand in his.

''Well…'' I trailed off, blushing furiously like how I always did. ''When I spilt that drink on you on the dance-floor…god, I was absolutely mortified. Especially as I had been trying to dry your shirt.'' I remembered, laughing quietly as I pictured it.

Rob laughed with me, remembering too. ''I'll always remember you for that.'' He admitted, sighing happily.

''Oh thanks!''

''You know what I mean. I found you so impossibly attractive…I thought you were absolutely stunning as soon as I had set my eyes on you.'' He admitted, causing me to blush bright red in response.

''When we sat down, I was planning to kiss you. I didn't care whether you were drunk or not, or even if you had a Boyfriend…I just wanted you.'' He admitted, whilst I bit on my lower lip, thrilling to myself internally about this.

''Even with your Girlfriend?'' I asked him, in shock a little bit. He nodded, frowning a little bit in response.

''Despite my Girlfriend, despite everything.''

''I thought you were the most beautiful Man I had ever set my eyes on.'' I admitted, laughing as I remembered. ''And you dazzled me, on that dance-floor, do you know that?'' I demanded, pretending to glare at him.

He laughed in response. ''Sorry, I guess I just couldn't help myself.'' He admitted, winking at me, and making me blush red again. ''I knew it was wrong, inviting you over with us while I had a Girlfriend, but…I couldn't help myself. I wanted to spend time with you.'' He admitted, remembering it all.

Suddenly, a cheeky grin spread across his face. ''You were jealous.'' He remembered, making me huff in response.

''I was not.'' Even though I was; every time he was around Lauren, I was jealous. I wanted him, and everywhere he went, she went, even if they argued.

''You was, it was obvious. Especially when we had dinner that night, and you ran off to the toilet.'' He remembered, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes in response. ''Okay, okay, so I was. Just a little bit, but you cant blame me. Every single moment spent with you, I wanted you. And we were both seeing someone else.'' I told him, because it was true.

''I picked out a lot of things about you that first night.''

''Yeah, you did.'' I agreed with him, because it was true. He had noticed at how I had always put myself down, and he noticed small things that I hadn't even noticed about myself yet. He had taken the time to get to know me better than anyone else.

''And then when I was texting you all that day…oh god, it was like hell. My Girlfriend wouldn't leave me alone, and all I wanted to do was see you again…to kiss you. I so badly wanted to just finish it with my Girlfriend and go round your house and ask you out.''

''So why didn't you?'' I asked Rob confused.

''Because Kellan had said that you were supposed to be madly in love with that Michael.'' He admitted.

I huffed in response. ''Well that was a load of crap, we were always arguing.'' That was true; I don't even know now why we were together for so long for. Our relationship felt kinda pointless when I looked back on it now.

''But you were still in love with him then.'' Rob commented. I didn't say anything, because despite wanting to try and deny it; that was true and I couldn't deny that.

''When I went round Tasha's…I knew you weren't happy about Lauren being so much of a Bitch towards you, and all I wanted to do was find out as much as I could about you. I guess you could say that I was curious.'' He admitted, making me smile in response, and I let him carry on speaking.

''I was so happy when I saw you that night….that we kissed I had rushed back from _new moon_ filming to see you. And when they asked me to do that dare…I wasn't holding back anymore.'' He admitted, his tone taking on a different tone.

I giggled a little bit in response. ''I'm glad that you didn't.'' I admitted because it was true. He grinned in response.

''But when…'' he trailed off with a heavy sigh. ''When you went back to Michael after I tried to help you…I was so fucking mad. I just ended up punching a glass door, because…I was so mad, to think that…you were in pain at that house and I couldn't do anything as you weren't even going to let me help you.''

''Trust me when I say that I wanted nothing more than to be with you.'' I admitted because it was true. ''But Michael scared the hell out of me.'' I admitted, because that too was true. He had such a bad temper on him.

Rob smiled in response. ''I know. I'm sorry.'' He leaned forward then, and I pressed my hands to his face, as his lips found mine. He kissed me softly; his lips pressed very gently to mine as I tightened my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and smiled. ''I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you'' He said as Elizabelle slept peacefully in my arms. I smiled back in response.

''Love you too.'' I told him because it was true. His lips came back into mine, kissing me again with the same gentleness as before.

''Oh sorry!'' I looked up in time to see Tasha at the door, staring in shock at us as she interrupted me and Rob. I smiled in response.

''It's okay, come on in, You're Granddaughter's waiting.'' I joked. I smiled at Rob as he sat back down, and I turned to look at him after Tasha laughed and came in with Kellan. ''I just want to say Rob…I'm glad that we had that chat.''

He winked at me. ''Me too.'' He admitted, as Tasha and Kellan fussed over Elizabelle, starting ro wake up now, in my arms.

***


	29. Arriving Home

_**I took one last look at this hospital room as I finished packing my bag to go home. Elizabelle was asleep in her new car-seat, ready for us to put in the car that Rob was arriving in. I had already been getting help with fitness, and losing weight at the hospital, two days after I had had Elizabelle; but they did warn me that I would have to take it easy just after I had a baby, and they were right. **_

_**I heard Rob walk through the door behind me, and I turned round and smiled at him. He smiled back, clearly delighted about me finally going back home, with our new Baby in hand too. I felt exactly the same. **_

''_**Are you all packed to go home, love?'' He asked me, sounding as eager as I knew he felt as he walked up to me. I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing his lips to find mine. This kiss was short and sweet, but I could feel the happiness from him as he kissed me. **_

_**He pulled away, and picked Elizabelle up in his arms, smiling as he saw that she was asleep…again. However, I had just fed her, so it was a good thing that we would have a few hours to ourselves…**_

''_**Are you sure that you and Elizabelle have absolutely everything?'' Rob checked, making me roll my eyes in response. **_

''_**Yes, honestly. Elizabelle is all dressed in her going home clothes, asleep, I've got everything that I brought with me. So lets go, please!'' I begged him, because I was dying to get home again, after spending two days in hospital. **_

_**He nodded, chuckling in response to my eagerness. ''Okay, love you.'' He promised me, making me roll my eyes again. **_

''_**As I love you.'' I promised him, taking his hand in mine, and walking out of the door with him and Elizabelle. **_

_**We walked out of the hospital doors with the paparazzi waiting for us already, trying to take a picture of our new Baby, which made me angry. They couldn't wait for five minutes to get a fucking picture, as they're camera's started flashing already. **_

_**But it was a waste of time anyway, because you couldn't see anything of Elizabelle. She was covered with her sun hood up on the car seat chair, and I had turned her away from them, so that they couldn't see her. **_

_**Rob helped me strap Elizabelle in the back of the car, facing the front, so that I could see her. I kept my eyes on her throughout the whole drive home though, because I couldn't help but think that she might not like it in the car. **_

_**I was wrong of course, because she was still happily asleep, but…it was just another one of those silly feelings that I had. **_

_**Rob helped me take Elizabelle back out of the car before the paparazzi got there, and we walked into the house with Elizabelle in my hands. I sighed happily as I got into my house, feeling so happy that I was finally home. **_

''_**I'm just going to put Elizabelle in her new**_** cot , alright?'' I told Rob, smiling as I mentioned new. This was her home now, as well as ours, and it got me excited when I thought over the fact that I would be able to share our house with our Baby. **

**He nodded, and kissed me, and I walked quietly up the stairs with her, walking into her new room, which was right next to ours. I glanced around proudly at the decorated room, decorated all by Rob. **

**He had made it into such a girly bedroom as soon as we knew it was a Girl, and her small cot was sat right in the middle of the room, with a cute, pink and blue striped patchwork on the quilt, and pillows to match. **

**There was pink flooring to match the Girly bedroom. Elizabelle's new blanket was hung up on the end on the end of the bed; the same one her Mummy used as a Baby, nineteen years ago. I had hung onto the blanket for years, and I couldn't bear to live without it, and I kinda hoped Elizabelle was the same like that. **

**Her wardrobe was at the side of the room, in a wooden, white colour, to match her drawers, with her changing cot on the top of the drawers. A new dress was hang on the wardrobe ready for her to wear, and her toy box was in front of her window too, with the red and blue curtains. **

**I walked over and gently put Elizabelle into the cot, watching her fall into a long sleep in her cot straight away, proudly. I gently kissed her forehead, and walked out of her bedroom, leaving her to sleep. **

**I walked into the bathroom after hearing water being run, to get a shock. Rob was in there, getting a bath ready, with about twelve small, red candles sat all around our bath. The curtains were pulled close, with the lights dimmed down, leaving a cool, relaxing mood in there. **

''**This is for you…to enjoy.'' Rob told me. He walked up to me, and wrapped his arms round me, whilst I tried to get over the shock of it. ''And I have dinner cooking in the oven, whilst Elizabelle is asleep.'' He added, making me smile. **

''**Urm…wow.'' I said, speechless. ''You didn't have to do this, you know? I mean I know that Elizabelle will probably be asleep for a long while, but you really didn't have to do all this for me.''**

''**Yes, I did. For one thing you deserve it, and it would be nice to sit down whilst Elizabelle is asleep. It wont be long until she wakes up, so I want to make the most of it.'' He replied, kissing me. **

**I mumbled a ''Hmm,'' in response, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my mouth to his as urgent as he was pressing his to mine. He kissed me back with the same eagerness, and pushed me lightly into the front of the counter, behind us. **

**His tongue gently discovered my mouth again, after we hadn't kissed like this for such a long time, and my hands pressed tighter to the side of his face, as he lifted me gently onto the side of the counter. **

**I couldn't hold back my moan of delight as his hand skimmed the side of my body, before he started to undo the buttons on my top…**

**Elizabelle's cry interrupted us though, and I had to break away from him, so that I could laugh. I definitely didn't mind the interruption as it was our little Girl, and not our nosy friends. They had always interrupted this when we were living with Tasha. **

''**Do you want me to go?'' I asked him. **

**He shook his head, biting down gently on his lower lip as he undid the buttons on my stop again. ''No, I'll go. You have your bath and er…'' he trailed off, before kissing my neck softly, and causing me to moan again in response. I couldn't help myself; it had been so long since we did this, that…well I wouldn't be very embarrassed to say that I was dying to have sex with Rob again. **

''**We'll finish this later hopefully.'' Rob finished his sentence, and making me whimper as he pulled away from me again. **

''**Definitely.'' I agreed, kissing him once more, before watching him walk back out of the bathroom to get Elizabelle**

*******

**Next chapter of Let Me Sign is up. Go check it out, please! And review lots! **


	30. MELON You've been warned

**I walked back into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around me, and found a pretty, black dress, with white flowers embroidered at the top and bottom of the dress, and looked really pretty, with cut, short sleeves. **

**I put the dress on, with a pair of black tights to match, and walked downstairs, to the kitchen, where I could hear small noises. I walked into the kitchen quietly, and looked around in absolute shock. **

**He had put red candles all over the kitchen, with a few on the dark, kitchen sides, and three, small candles on the kitchen table, where he had already put plates out on the side, ready for our meal. I smiled at him as he served up my favourite meal; spaghetti bolognaise. (With vegetarian bolognaise for me, of course)**

''**Wow.'' I said quietly, still in shock with how he had organized everything. It could be a waste of time, if Elizabelle woke up again, but I didn't care. Because it was a really nice thought, and the truth was, I was already missing Elizabelle a little. **

**The spaghetti bolognaise smelt absolutely lovely, and my stomach instantly rumbled quietly. The hospital food hadn't exactly been…nice. But then again, all hospital food is always a bit…disgusting, by every sense. **

''**I know that spaghetti's you're favourite, so I thought I'd treat you on you're first night back.'' Rob replied, putting the plates on the kitchen table, ready for us. I smiled at him, and followed him over to the table. **

''**Well thank you, everything looks…wow.'' I laughed, as I couldn't really think of a better word for it. ''You really didn't have to do all this, you know.'' I told him because it was true. He had put so much effort into tonight, with the candles too. **

''**Yes, I did. I think that my gorgeous wife deserves to be cooked a meal, by her equally gorgeous husband after surviving the hospital food.'' He said, making me laugh. He had gotten the bit about the gorgeous Husband right. **

''**Well…I agree with the Husband bit.'' I admitted, making him laugh as I sat down at the table, opposite him. I saw as I looked at Rob again, that he had changed into a more smarter white shirt, and black suit. **

''**You changed.'' I accused him even though I knew that he had already. He laughed in response to that. **

''**Guilty as charged.'' He admitted, as he poured us both a glass of champagne. ''But then…I had an excuse. Look how beautiful you look; I'd look a tramp compared to you if I stayed in my old clothes.''**

**I huffed in response. ''You're too nice for your own good, you know that.'' I warned him, because it was true. **

**He huffed back at me. ''It's true; you look absolutely beautiful tonight. More-so than usual if that's possible.'' He added, making me roll my eyes. **

''**Oh please, stop.'' I begged, feeling the blush warm up my cheeks in response. ''I'm blushing.'' I admitted, embarrassed. Rob noticed and laughed in response, making me blush an ever brighter red now. **

**Dinner was absolutely beautiful; more-so than it actually smelt if that was even possible. For pudding, we had strawberries and cream, which was my absolute favourite pudding of all time, and was absolutely delicious. **

**I watched him as he put the plates into the bowl, and I walked over to the sink, preparing to help him. **

''**No; I'll be doing this tomorrow morning, whilst **_**you**_** lie in.'' He warned me, making me roll my eyes in response. I was going to be doing no such thing if I had my way. I wasn't missing anything of Elizabelle's new life. **

**He poured us some more champagne; the second bottle, I noticed and handed me a glass, with a charming smile. I raised my eyebrows in response, and took his hand, following him out of the kitchen. **

''**You're not trying to get me drunk, are you Mr. Pattinson?'' I asked him in shock. He chuckled in response. **

''**Of course not, I'd never.'' He confirmed, trying to act innocent. I laughed in response, following him into the living room. I took a seat next to him on the sofa, taking in the candles settled around this room too, with the relaxing, chilled out music in the background.**

**He had put so much effort into tonight, that it kinda knocked me off my feet in shock. He watched me closely for a moment, before looking down at our hands, which were still entwined. I out my glass of champagne back on the table, and looked back to him. **

''**Did I mention that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?'' I asked him after I rested my head on his shoulder. **

''**Urm….I don't think you could. But I'm going to mention how stunning you look again.'' He commented, making me smile and blush in response. **

''**Oh, you're too nice.'' I told him, making him laugh in response. **

''**Just being honest.'' He confirmed. **

''**Hmm,'' I said, resting my head further into his warm embrace, and feeling his arms rest around me. I tipped my head back, so that I could see his face properly, because that overwhelming urge to kiss him again was overpowering me. **

**He looked at me, in time to see me leaning in slightly. He didn't pull away, as I rested my hands on the sides of his face, and I lowered my lips gently to his. **

**He kissed me back, his arms instantly tightening around me, as I climbed on top of him, and kissed him back with a slight more force than how he was kissing me. **

**He kissed me back with the same intensity that I was using with him, and I pulled my hands into the back of his hair; pulling his face more to mine, so that as our lips moulded together even more perfectly. **

**His hands roamed the sides of my body, causing me to moan in response, dying for this to finally happen again. He pulled away from my face, and trailed his lips to my neck, and sucked on my pulse point. **

''**Hmm Rob,'' I mumbled under my breathe, desperate to carry on. ''Don't…stop.'' I begged him desperately. He chuckled heavily under is breathe, but still pulled away; making me whimper in response. **

''**Sorry love, but I did buy you a film to watch, especially for you.'' He promised me, kissing me once more on my lips. I sighed, but gave in, and rested my head against his shoulder after he turned the DVD on. **

**The DVD was okay; a romance, with the usual sort of storyline, but within halfway through it, I decided that well…I wanted him and now. It had been six months since the last time that we had made love, which was ages ago. **

**So whilst Rob checked on Elizabelle, after she started crying; I ran upstairs, trying to be quiet, and slipped off my tights, and put on my stockings, deciding that hopefully this would tempt him a little more. **

**I went downstairs, and waited patiently for him to come downstairs, and tried to act normal as he put the film back on. But it was kinda hard, with my head resting against his arm, and the closeness of his body to mine. **

**It was getting darker in this room, now that evening was starting to come around, but I got up and poured myself some champagne. I brought myself some time as I drank that, but I made sure that as I sat down, you could see a small bit of my stockings. **

**And I couldn't help but smile as Rob noticed. ''You er…changed from your tights.'' He commented, clearing his throat quickly. **

''**Yeah, I was er…feeling a bit warm, and I thought the stockings would be appropriate.'' I lied…and badly at that. **

''**Oh, I bet you did.'' He disagreed with me, sounding somewhat frustrated. I struggled not to smile in response as the film continued. **

''**It's the truth. It's not my fault if you're having a hard time keeping your eyes on the film.'' I replied as innocently as I could, and I felt his body freeze next to me, in response to the last bit that I said. **

**I smiled, and carried on. ''Of course if you want to, we could always just turn it off now, and head upstairs-''**

''**-That's it!'' I didn't get time to look at him in shock, because he had already turned the television off, with his lips crashing into mine with what could only be described as pure fierceness. **

**I moaned against his lips in response, pulling my arms around his neck tight, and into the back of his glorious hair. His hands pulled away my dress, and rubbed below my panties, making me moan again in response. **

''**Upstairs now.'' He warned me in a rough voice, pulling me up with him, before I could say anything at all, and to the living room door with him. His lips were back on mine as we clambered up the stairs, in our eagerness to get to each other, and our panting breath filled the air as I struggled to take his suit off from his shoulders. **

**He helped me, pulling the sleeves away, and he threw the jacket on the floor as we entered our bedroom. I helped with his shirt buttons, tugging away the annoying material in the way of my hands, and that was on the floor in seconds too. **

**My hand found his glorious chest, and I pushed him back lightly onto our bed, as I pulled away. He sat onto the bed; his chest moving as he breathed, panting from our heavy kissing. And he watched me as I removed my dress, and pulled that to the floor too. **

**I climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist as I wrapped my legs around either side of his body, and he instantly gulped as I leaned in slowly, making him smile. I could smell his delicious aftershave as I leaned in closer, and I kissed the side of his neck, very softly. **

**He shuddered in delight in response, and I pushed him back onto the bed then, and climbed on top eagerly. He watched me closely as he fell back onto the bed, and I smiled at him in response, starting to undo his jean button. **

**I carefully undid the zipper too, and I got off of him again, sitting next to him, on the edge of the bed as I pushed his jeans down his legs carefully; his smoldering eyes watching me the whole time. **

**I threw his jeans from his legs, and pulled them to the floor too. He climbed more on the bed, so that his whole body was on the bed now, and I climbed back onto him, my legs on either side of his, as I placed myself exactly where I needed to be. **

**He moaned in response, and I could feel exactly how eager he was for myself. My hands slipped from his chest, lowering until they found the top of his boxers. I looked up at him shyly for a moment, through my eyelashes, as I gingerly stroked the very top of his skin, just underneath his boxers. **

**He moaned again, the sound getting more and more throaty as he struggled not to thrust his body against mine. I smiled in response, and allowed my hands to release him from his boxers, throwing them over my shoulder to the floor too. **

**I leaned forward, and trailed a loose, gentle trail of kisses, right up from his neck, to his chest…and getting lower and lower. He moaned again in response, egging me on, as my lips froze, just above where his boxers had been a moment ago. **

**He was silent while I contemplated on what to do; his panting filling the room as he struggled to gain his breathe back again. **

**I carried on with my trail then, as his moans and sweet noises picked up again, and I took him into my hand, watching as his body thrust forward eagerly to meet my hands. I had to wrap both hands around him, to fit him properly in my hands, because he was just so…**_**big**_**. **

**I rubbed my hands up and down him, not too sure about what I was doing, as I had only used…well, my mouth on the other two times that I had done this, but from the moaning and thrusting coming from him, I was doing a good job. **

**He called my name, as he thrust his head back, and I looked up in time to see his eyes rolling into the back of his head as I teasingly and experimentally licked the very end of him. I shivered in pure bliss. **

**I slid down his body then, and took the very end of him in my mouth, looking up to see what his next action was going to be. He moaned louder, thrusting his body eagerly to meet mine, as I began to move up and down him, not really having much of an idea if I was doing well, but…wanting to. **

''**Fuck…yes.'' He moaned as I took all of him into my mouth, my hands roaming as they always did. I was just starting to get into it though, when he tried to pull my head away from him.**

**I knew that it was much too soon for him to be losing ay all yet, but he still wanted me to stop already. Which…made me confused to say the least, because I thought he had been enjoying it, from the noises he had been making. **

**I couldn't help but feel a little panicked, because I wanted to do this right for him, and if he hadn't been enjoying it, and he wanted me to stop, then I cant have been doing it right, and he clearly hadn't been enjoying it at all. **

''**Stop,'' he begged in a breathless whisper. I automatically released him from my mouth, his wetness still leaving a warm taste in my mouth. He tasted so good, and god, he always managed to. **

''**Stop please…its no good.'' He added, confirming my fears. I clearly hadn't been doing a good job, and he clearly hadn't enjoyed it…at all. **

''**You didn't…enjoy it?'' I asked him, knowing that I sounded hurt, even though I really tried not to sound hurt. **

**His eyes instantly found mine; wide with shock that I would think that. But could he blame me? I had no kinda experience with this, despite the two times that I had done this for him, and he had stopped me dead. **

''**No, no, no. I loved it,'' he promised me. I smiled, relieved now, and ecstatic that he had enjoyed the one thing that I wanted to give to him. ''I mean…god knows, I wanted you to carry on, to never stop.'' He added, making me feel proud somewhat. **

**He was my Husband after all, and I wanted him to receive as much pleasure and enjoyment as what I always got from him. Because he acted like such an expert on this, and he was always amazing. **

**Not just with the sex, and the way he moved, but…the way that he looked at me too. God, it was enough to send you crazy. The longing in his eyes as he entered you, the way that he gaze at you whilst you made love…everything about the way that he looked at me made me shiver in pure delight. **

**And I wanted to make him feel everything that he made me feel. He always made me feel so amazing just after we had made love, and I wanted him to feel the same intense, burning feeling that I got whenever I was right on that edge…**

''**Then…why did you ask me to stop for?'' I asked him confused. If he enjoyed it so much then he should have made the most of it, let me carry on with what I was doing, so he could have enjoyed it even more. **

''**Because…I cant stand to be messing about with these games.'' He warned me, sighing heavily. But this just made me more confused, so he carried on. ''Its been far too long. And I want to be inside of you.'' He spelled it out for me. **

**I was just about to say something, but in moments, he had already pinned me to the bed, and had me underneath his firm body. I gasped for my breathe, still in shock, but his smoldering grey eyes, half opened in pure lust, caught my breathe again. **

''**I want to be inside of you…and now.'' He warned me in a clear, rough voice, making me whimper in response. Oh, tonight was going to be good…**

*******

**I'm sorry for leaving it how it is at the end of this chapter……review and you'll get more lol!! And keep reading my other story too; I appreciate it. **


	31. Family

_**I struggled to catch my breathe, as my heart thundered in delighted excitement against my chest as I waited for him to make the first move. He was still on top of me; his hands still on either side of my body, his eyes still watching me in lust. **_

_**I shivered in response at just the mere sight of him, watching me like that. I licked my lips, trying to get my breathe back so that I could tell him exactly what I wanted. Because he was still just watching me. **_

''_**Well…'' I started, trailing off again as I caught my breathe. ''Are you just going to lie there, watching me all night, or are you going to actually get a move on, and fuck me?'' I surprised myself as I asked him that, but I had a feeling that the champagne was still pretty much kicking in my system. **_

_**But it was still hilarious to see Rob's eyes widen in shock in response to how blatantly I had put it. It was just so not like me; not like how I would normally ask, but tonight, I just wanted him to make the most of the time that we had for each other. **_

_**His eyes narrowed back into that same lust-filled expression, and his fists gripped the bed sheets as he pulled his body down further to mine, teasing me more through my clothes, and causing me to thrust my body forward to meet his. **_

_**He pulled away again though, making me mad. ''If its so hard to undress me, and get on with it then-'' Rob pulled my hands away from me automatically as I tried to pull my bra away from my body, and he glared at me now. **_

''_**I'll undress you, thank you very much.''**_

_**I huffed in response. ''Well hurry up and get a fucking move on. Or were you planning to wait until next week?'' I asked him, only being this mean so that he would get a move on, he didn't know how bad it was, just lying here, with his body just above mine, and my clothes. **_

''_**That's it!'' Rob shouted, making me grin in response. He pulled away my hands, and his hands eagerly removed my panties whilst I watched him hurry. I had been the cause of this, so it was kind-of my fault, but I didn't care. **_

_**He looked back up at me after he had finished, and lowered his face to mine, to kiss me again. His hands clawed their way round to my back, and I pushed my back off of the bed to help him take my bra off. **_

_**He removed it without breaking our kiss, and my hands wrapped into his hair then; pulling his face more securely to mine. His hands ran down my sides, stopping on my hips, and pressing my body closer to his, so that I could feel every inch of him. **_

_**I moaned in response, feeling just how hard he was against my body. God, I wanted him so bad, and I wanted him now. **_

''_**Rob,'' I moaned out his name, after his lips left mine, and trailed down to my neck, kissing the very edge there. ''I want you…now.'' I spelled it out for him, trying to lower his body to mine, after he had shifted himself again craftily, so that we weren't touching hardly anymore. **_

_**He chuckled heavily with need in response, and lowered his body back down to mine, making me sigh in response. It still wasn't enough though, I needed him in**_** me right now. And the more that he teased me, the more that it frustrated me. **

''**Are you ready?'' Rob asked me, placing himself just where I needed him to be. I nodded, sighing more happily now, and nodded. As if he needed to ask me that question, when everything that I did, told him that I was. **

''**Uh-huh,'' I gasped out. ''You shouldn't have needed to ask.'' I added, breathless with need. He turned his head up to look at me, and grinned in response. He pulled into me slowly then, after putting on a condom, keeping our gazes locked, and his hands on either side of my body as he entered me. **

**I moaned in response, delighted that he was finally inside of me. It felt too good, especially as it had been so long, and I knew that there was no way that I would have been able to hold on for very long, even if it felt like it now. **

**It was just too good, and now that we were finally joined together again, like how we should be; I knew that I just wasn't going to be able to last. He had stopped moving in me though, confusing me. **

''**Please…move…please.'' I begged, thrusting my hips to his in order to try and tell him what I wanted. It was too much tension between us in the way that he had just stopped like that. I needed more.**

**He moaned in response, pulling himself out a little bit again, and thrusting forward with eagerness, and all the way back into me. I moaned with him, and thrust myself forward further, closer to him. **

''**God…Rob.'' I moaned out, my hands tightening around him, as he moved inside of me, pressing my nails to his back as the sensations hit me from everywhere. It always felt so good with him, but now…it was just all too much. **

**He kept his gaze locked on mine as he pulled out again, and thrust himself back into me, rougher now, and using a different angle, which made me moan in delight, and thrust my hips closer to his; pulling him more to me. **

**He was so good, especially with the way that he looked at you whilst he pulled back in. It was enough to sent you wild, with the way that he gazed at you as he made love to you. It was all…too much. **

''**God…Charlie, you're so…tight…already.'' Rob moaned out in delight as he moved inside of me, using different angle each time that he thrust back into me, making me moan for more, desperate for more. **

**I moaned back, and pressed my body closer to his, desperate for him to be closer still, if that was possible. His hands found mine, and he squeezed them gently each time that he thrust his body to mine. **

**He pulled out again, and thrust himself back into me, rougher this time, causing me moan again in response; my eyes rolling into the back of my head at all the sensations hitting me at once. It all felt too good. **

''**God…you feel…so good.'' Rob moaned out, as he moved inside me again, making it feel so good. My stomach muscles were tightening in response to how he was moving inside of me, causing these sensations that were just too good. **

''**Rob…I'm…uhnn…so close.'' I warned him, because I didn't want it to happen yet. I wanted it to last as long as I could manage it, because it had been so long since we had this intimacy with each other. **

''**Uh huh,'' Rob moaned back in response, pulling back out of me, and causing me to whimper in shock. He chuckled in response, his hands replacing his body, as he teasingly stroked my sensitive area. **

**I moaned in delight, thrusting my hips uncontrollably to him, because it felt too good, and I wanted his fingers closer…much closer. ''Please Rob…god, please.'' I begged him, because I needed him closer to me again. **

''**Uh huh,'' he replied, pressing one, single finger into me, causing me to moan happily in delight. It felt too good, not as good as how **_**he**_** felt, but still good. I still wanted this to last as long as it possibly could. **

''**Yes.'' I moaned again in delight as he pressed another finger into me, slowly moving them into me, making the sensations hit me from everywhere again, my eyes rolling back into my head in pleasure. **

''**Uh huh…you like that?'' He asked me in a delightfully rough voice, as he gently placed his head down to my throat, and kissed the edge of my neck. I whimpered in delight, nodding my head in response. **

''**Yes…don't stop.'' I begged him, reaching out and taking his hand in mine, pulling him rougher into me. I thrust my hips forward again, pressing him even deeper into me, and making it feel so good. **

**He chuckled in response, still sounding rough with need as he fastened his movements, as I tried not to cry out in response, because of Elizabelle sleeping in the next room. I didn't want her waking up…not yet. **

''**I wasn't planning to.'' He promised me in the same gloriously rough voice as he quickened his glorious fingers, and made a trail of wonderful kisses from my jaw to my chest, and then back again. **

**I thrust my hips in response, moaning uncontrollably as he left my skin burning from his glorious lips. He was far too good, and it made me wonder how I had ever survived without him before he had entered my life. **

**I wasn't sure how I could have survived without **_**this**_**, when it felt so amazingly wonderful. He was just far too good. **

''**You like that?'' Rob asked me, whilst I lost myself further, feeling myself get so close to that needed point. I wasn't going to last for very much longer, I knew that much…just a few more minutes…**

''**Yes…so good, and…I…god…'' I struggled to tell him that I was close, like how I knew that I was. ''I'm so…god…Rob, close.'' I warned him, finally able to get the words out, despite the wonderful things that his fingers was doing to me still. **

''**Uh huh…god, you feel so tight.'' He moaned, making me shiver again, with just the sure pleasure that I could hear in his voice. He pulled his face downwards, starting his trail of kisses again, more lower now…**

**I moaned in response, part in shock, as his lips did wonderful things to my neck, and chest, before he pulled back abruptly, and gazed at me through half-opened, lust-filled eyelids, making me shiver again in delight. **

**He quickened his movements in me, until I was right on that needed edge, so close to where I needed to get to…**

''**Yes…god, Rob…don't stop.'' I begged him desperately in a moan, feeling myself get to the verge of my release. I was so close now, so close to that needed point…to my release…I could feel it…**

**I moaned, and arched my body fully off the bed just as my release hit me like a ton of bricks. It felt so good, and I felt my release wash over the whole of my body, and my mind too. It felt good to hit that well needed release…finally. **

''**Uhnn…you taste so good, love.'' Rob promised me, his eyes rolling back into his head as he pressed his fingers to his mouth. I moaned and whimpered in response, just the pure sight of him enough to send me crazy. **

''**You drive me crazy, you know that.'' I moaned out, because it was true. Just the pure sight of him was enough to almost send me to a next release. **

''**I try.'' He admitted, chuckling heavily in response, as he removed the used condom from himself, and threw it away. He got another condom from the box and placed it on himself, placing himself ready at my entrance. **

''**You ready?'' He asked me, even though there wasn't any need to ask. I had been ready for him for the whole of tonight. And it felt so good to know that he was going to be in me…again. I shivered at the thought. **

**I nodded, keeping my gaze with his. He was still gazing at me like how he always did, never taking his eyes away from me, as he awaited for my reply. ''Yes.'' I whispered back, and he pulled in roughly, a lot more roughly than he had the first time tonight. **

**I moaned in response, delighted, and arched my body off of the bed, to meet his own body. It felt so good, but I needed to be closer still. I wanted him to be in me as far as he could be, and as close to me as possible.**

''**You feel so good.'' I moaned out, because it was true. There was nothing quite how the way that he moved inside of me, still entering me and thrusting to me as far as he could, with different angles to make it feel so good. **

''**Uhnn…not as good as you feel. You feel…uhnn…amazing.'' He moaned out between gasps of breathe. I moaned again in response, and wrapped my legs around his body then, pressing him deeper to me still. **

''**You're so ready for me…so tight.'' He moaned out as he thrust his body even deeper into me, making me moan in delight. **

**I tried to keep me from crying out with pleasure, as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and my nails pressed deeper into his back, my legs tight around his body as a way to express the sensations and pleasure hitting me all at the same time. **

**I was starting to near to that needed point, and I wanted to warn him before I totally lost it. I wanted to make as much of this moment as I possibly could, especially as I was so close like I was. **

''**So close.'' I gasped out, moaning again as I pressed my body closer to his, pressing him further into me, and making him moan back in delight. His hands slipped from my body then, and fell onto the sheets on each side of my body. **

**He thrust himself back into me more furiously as his hands gripped the sheets on either side of my body to steady himself as he pressed into me with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He was rewarded. **

**I moaned, and arched myself fully off of the bed, desperate to get even closer to him, somehow. I pressed his body closer to mine, deepening our reconciliation through our making love, causing us to both moan now. **

''**Rob…I'm going to…'' I warned him, but I was cut off as he thrust his body back into mine forcefully again, stopping me short. I threw my head back in delight, biting on my lower lip to stop me from crying out with pleasure. **

''**Uhnn…'' he moaned again, struggling to catch his breathe as he forcefully thrust back into me several times; his hands gripping the bed sheets as he started to reach his own release. I could feel the way that he was just as close as I was. **

''**God…yes.'' He moaned out as he gripped the sheets tighter within his fists as he steadied himself enough to thrust into me with more furiousness than before. I could tell that he was so close, just like me now. **

''**God, I…'' I tried to say, but it was too late. I threw my head back again, moaning in delight just as my release hit me again. I moaned as I pulled my hands away from his back, and into his hair; pulling his body closer to mine. **

**He thrust his body deeper into me, rougher than before if that was possible, and I waited for himself to lose it. He moaned louder, his head on my shoulder as he thrust his body deeper into mine, one last time, just as he lost it, and his release hit him as he moaned out my name. **

**He fell lightly onto me as we both struggled to catch our breathe. I took his slick hands into mine, and gave them a gentle squeeze as he stayed there, gaining his breathe, as I kept my hands locked in his wet hair. **

**I kissed the top of his slick forehead tenderly as we both stayed quiet whilst we caught our ragged breathe, and finally our breathing died down; our bodies still pressed together everywhere. Once he had caught his breathe back, he pulled out of me, and fell to the side of me, still gasping for breathe. **

**I grinned in response, turning over and placing my head on his chest, so that I could feel and hear his ragged heartbeat underneath my ear. It was pounding against his chest, exactly like how mine was. **

''**God love…that was…god…'' he struggled for words, so I interrupted him with words of my own. **

''**Incredible.'' I finished for him, grinning against his chest in response. He sighed happily in response, tightening his arms around me, as he kissed the top of my head gently in response to that. **

''**Definitely.'' He agreed, making me laugh quietly. It was fair to say that I was blissfully happy after that, because that had been possibly better than any other time that we had made love if that was possible. **

**He had caught himself so lost in it, and I was the same after all that time that we hadn't been able to make love. We had definitely made up for it after that, and it had been more than incredible even. **

''**I had missed that.'' I admitted, sighing happily. ''The…intimacy of when we make love…especially after that.'' I admitted, still smiling against his lips, as his hand gently stroked my back, sending waves of intense pleasure right through me. **

''**I think that we definitely made up for all of them months without.'' He agreed, kissing the top of my head again. I nodded, still smiling against him as I agreed, and laughed quietly in response to that one. **

''**I definitely say that we did.'' I agreed, still blissfully happy and very much still lost in everything that belonged to Rob. I could have stayed like that forever, lost in his arms, which were still around me, as he stroked my back, but…**

''**Elizabelle.'' I whispered against his chest in shock, only just remembering my little Girl sleeping peacefully in the other room then. **

**As soon as I had mentioned her name, another sort of aching-entirely different from when I longed for Rob whenever he was away from me-took over my whole body, and I suddenly wanted her here, in my arms. **

**I felt Rob's body chuckled below me, making me smile again in response to my eagerness to see my little Girl. ''I'll go and get her.'' Rob promised me, kissing me gently on my forehead as he moved from me. **

**I let him, watching him get up from the bed, and pull on his dark blue nightgown, and watching him walking out of the bathroom to go and get our little Girl. I yawned then, feeling a little sleepy, just as he walked into the bedroom, our little Girl safely wrapped up in his arms. **

**I sat up, eager for him to give her to me, so that I could hold her in my arms. He passed me to her carefully as if she might break if he was to put even the smallest amount of pressure on her, which made me smile. **

**He kissed my forehead as he watched me take in the beauty of our Daughter in. ''I'll just go and get her bed to put in here, in-case you want her to sleep in the cot.'' He promised me, walking out of the bedroom to get new yellow cot. **

**I was so going to have to buy our little Girl a brand new, pink one, because…everything had to be pink, now that I had my gorgeous little Girl. **

**I took in the whole of her beauty as he did, amazed by how gloriously beautiful she was. She already had the cutest, small eyebrows, which were a light color like her mousy hair to match her Father's. **

**She had the cutest, smallest ears in the world, and her delicate eyelashes were cutely short too. She had the cutest button nose, and pouting, pink lips, which were slightly pouted as she slept peacefully on my shoulder. **

**I rubbed my hand lightly on her small, delicate back, and took in the beautiful small length of her fingers and hands. Rob had changed her when he went back into see her whilst I was in the shower, because she had on a hello kitty night top and trousers now, which looked so adorably cute on her, as they were both a light pink color. **

**She definitely had Rob's face; there was no way to deny it. She had his pouting lips, and his hair, which was getting lighter and lighter by the minute to match her Father's hair. She had the same shaped eyes, and the same smile. **

**I loved the fact that she took more after Rob though, because I was just happy to have the same, dark brown eyes as her. Hers were already welcoming, and beautiful, and it felt like she had taken every beautiful aspect of the two of us, and mixed it together to make the most beautiful little person to live. **

**Rob walked back into the room then, and grinned at me in response to seeing how happy that I looked without Daughter in my arms. He put the cot down at the side of the room, and carefully climbed back onto the bed. **

**He laid down next to me, and gently took Elizabelle's tender hands in his own, huge ones, laying them flat out in his. She whimpered and stretched, and I watched her as she yawned, before frowning, and going back to sleep again. **

**I smiled in response, trying not to cry as I struggled to accept the pure beauty of our Daughter. She was just too beautiful for her own good, and I could never really get over that fact. She was an angel. **

**Small, perfect and so beautiful. **

''**She'll always be our little Girl.'' Rob whispered quietly, kissing the top of my head gently. I grinned in response, and nodded, because it was true. She always would be our little Girl, no matter how old that she was. **

''**You're right, she will.'' I agreed with him, turning my face to kiss him. I looked back to Elizabelle again, after smiling at Rob in response, watching her small, tender chest rise and fall with every small breathe that she took. **

''**No matter how age, no matter how much we'll embarrass her.'' I added, laughing quietly to myself as I said that. Rob chuckled quietly too in response to that. **

''**It's a Parents job to embarrass their Children.'' He reminded me, agreeing with me. ''But she'll be the most protected, little baby in the world. Always.'' He added, making me grin in response, because that was also true. **

''**She will.'' I agreed with him, because it was true. No Guy would be good enough for our little Girl when she grew up, and she always would be exactly that; our little Girl, no matter what her age. **

''**Our Elizabelle.'' I sighed happily, kissing her forehead softly as she settled deeper into her peaceful sleep. **

''**Our Elizabelle.'' Rob agreed, kissing her small, tender hands very lightly. ''I love the both of you so much, you know that.''**

''**As I love you.'' I replied, turning to kiss him again, before I looked back to Elizabelle's angelic face again. We were a family now. **

*******


End file.
